Elodie
by mroczna88
Summary: Snape uświadamia sobie,że on i panna Granger są do siebie boleśnie podobni. Czy to ich zbliży czy rozdzieli? I kim jest Elodie i jaki będzie miała wpływ na życie Mistrza Eliksirów?
1. Chapter 1

Notka od autorki:

To pierwszy _ukończony_ tekst HG/SS jaki napisałam- opublikowany pod moim drugim nickiem (V-chan), choć i tak był napisany później niż „Szach mat! czyli HG/SS bez cukru" (nie umieszczony tutaj ze względu na długość, ale gdy tylko znajdę czas, to wrzucę). Nie jestem specjalnie z niego zadowolona, ale sądzę, że w każdym tekście można znaleźć coś wartościowego, więc mam nadzieję, że coś tu znajdziecie. Miłego czytania

Severus Snape obudził się w zdecydowanie złym humorze. Zaczynał się drugi semestr i uczniowie wracali do szkoły, co oznaczało jedno, a właściwie trzy: Potter, Weasley i Granger. Ta trójka na początku roku znikła na polecenie Dumbledora i ich powrót w październiku nie wydawał się niczym wyjątkowym, jednak Snape'a trafiał szlag. Prawdę mówiąc wykopałby tą trójcę świętą za bramy Hogwartu, gdyby tylko miał taką możliwość. No, przy Granger zastanawiałby się- szkoda takiego umysłu, nawet jeśli był efektem wkuwania. Jednak Pottera i Weasleya wyrzuciłby na zbity pysk. I na koniec przeklął. Ubrał się w swoje, legendarne już, czarne szaty i ruszył do swojego prywatnego laboratorium, by przygotować codzienną porcję eliksirów zleconych mu przez Poppy. Ta kobieta najwyraźniej nie rozumiała, że nie jest w stanie jednocześnie uczyć, sprawdzać prace półgłówków, którzy ledwo nauczyli się pisać i warzyć dla niej całej masy eliksirów. Lubił uczyć, naprawdę to lubił w co nikt poza Dumbledorem nie wierzył. Jednak dyrektor przeszedł na emeryturę, która oznaczała poszukiwanie tych przeklętych horkruksów. Minerwa McGonagall uparła się, żeby został na stanowisku Mistrza Eliksirów, jakby nie wiedziała, że właśnie teraz te dzieciaki potrzebują dobrego nauczyciela Obrony przed Czarną Magią jak nigdy wcześniej. Zerknął na plan zajęć mając nadzieję, że jednak coś się zmieniło i nie ma jako pierwszej lekcji Eliksirów z siódmą klasą Gryffindoru i Slytherinu. Zapowiedział, że nie przyjmuje do swojej klasy nikogo, kto nie otrzymał SUMa na W, ale dyrektorka zmusiła go do zrobienia wyjątku dla Weasleya i Pottera. Szczęki zacisnęły mu się na wspomnienie tej rozmowy. Była ona wyjątkowo nieprzyjemna. Próbował wytłumaczyć tej upartej, typowo gryfońskiej kobiecie, że jeśli ich przyjmie, to trzeba będzie przynajmniej raz na tydzień odnawiać salę Eliksirów, bo na pewno coś zepsują.

- Nic im się nie stanie póki pozwolisz pannie Granger na pilnowanie ich.

- Och, oczywiście. Bo ona przecież jest ich matką- sarknął wiedząc, że w pewnym sensie ma rację. Gdyby nie ta etatowa Wiem-To-Wszystko to pewnie obaj już dawno byliby martwi.

- Nie bądź złośliwy, Severusie- odpowiedział Dumbledore pojawiając się w kominku- To nie tylko najzdolniejsza czarownica od czasów Roweny Ravenclaw, ale też najbardziej odpowiedzialna, jaką znam. Bez urazy, Minerwo.

- Nie ma problemu, Albusie- uśmiechnęła się krzywo- Wiem dobrze, że ta dziewczyna to bezcenny skarb. W każdym razie chcę, byś przyjął ich na swoje lekcje.

- Po cholerę?- warknął i naraził się na ostre spojrzenie byłego dyrektora. Zirytowany sapnął i wymamrotał- Znaczy chciałem się spytać, dlaczego, dyrektorko?

- Nie wiadomo co może im się przydać podczas podróży, którą na pewno odbędą. Muszą zaznajomić się ze wszystkim, co może im się przydać.

- Równie dobrze mogą się uczyć Wróżbiarstwa. W przypadku tych dwóch efekt będzie taki sam.

I miał rację. Dwukrotnie Potter omal nie zabił siebie i wszystkich w swoim otoczeniu z powodu złej kolejności dodawania składników, a Weasley zapomniał wyłączyć ogień pod kociołkiem i eliksir wystrzelił w powietrze oblewając kilka osób siedzących koło niego. Merlinie, jaka szkoda, że nie było to coś śmiertelnie trującego. Miałby z głowy Pottera, Weasleya, Granger, Malfoya i Parkinson.

Z ciężkim westchnieniem wszedł do sali, od razu narzucając odpowiednią powagę.

- Siadać, różdżki na stołach, oto dzisiejsze zadanie- machnął różdżką i na tablicy ukazały się jego bazgroły- Czy ktoś mi umie powiedzieć co powoduje Wywar Żywej Śmierci?

Jak należało się spodziewać ręka Wiem-To-Wszystko podskoczyła do góry, jednak w odróżnieniu od Granger- jedenastolatki, Granger- osiemnastolatka nie podskakiwała, tylko patrzyła prosząco tymi swoimi wielkimi oczami.

- Nikt?- przeciągnął z lubością to słowo i uśmiechnął się widząc, jak dziewczyna czerwienieje- Cóż… W takim razie, wy półgłówki, powiadomię was, że Wywar Żywej Śmierci powoduje…

- Natychmiastową śpiączkę i w konsekwencji śmierć- wymamrotała pod nosem dziewczyna. Snapem zatrzęsło. Nienawidził, gdy: 1)ktoś mu przerywał 2)ktoś prowadził lekcję za niego 3)ktoś udawał, że wszystko wie. Ta panienka pasowała pod wszystkie trzy punkty.

- Granger! Sam potrafię prowadzić swoje lekcje!

- Pytał pan, znałam odpowiedź.

- Nie poprosiłem cię o nią, więc po co się z nią wyrywasz?!

- Nie powiedziałam tego na głos, tylko do siebie. Nie moja wina, że pan usłyszał.

- Dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru i szlaban dziś wieczorem! Dla całej trójki!

- A oni za co?!- krzyknęła, podczas gdy obaj chłopacy podskoczyli z oburzonymi minami.

- Za wyglądanie głupio- zaśmiał się paskudnie, a część Ślizgońska mu zawtórowała- A teraz pochyl ten swój kudłaty łeb nad kociołkiem i przestań mielić ozorem!

W dziewczynie zaszła jakaś dziwna zmiana. Wrzuciła swoje książki do torby, zarzuciła ją na ramię i wyszła z głośnym trzaśnięciem drzwi. Snape zagapił się w zamknięte skrzydła zastanawiając się, czy przez całą jego karierę nauczycielską jakikolwiek uczeń wyszedł z jego lekcji. Nie, bez różnicy jak bardzo był wściekły, złośliwy, wredny, uczniowie często płakali, klęli pod nosami, ale nigdy żaden nie wyszedł. I to właśnie ta tworząca peany na cześć nauczycieli Wiem-To-Wszystko tak po prostu wyszła z jego zajęć?! Nagle usłyszał jakieś chrząknięcie i spojrzał w kierunku dźwięku. Parkinson.

- Tak?

- Czy coś panu jest? Wygląda pan lekko nieprzytomnie.

- Zastanawiam się, jaka może być najgorsza kara dla panny Granger za wybitny pokaz lekceważenia. Poza tym pięć punktów od Slytherinu za wyobrażanie sobie, że wyglądam nieprzytomnie. Lepiej trzymaj język za zębami, Parkinson- nagle przyszedł mu do głowy pewien pomysł- Weasley radzę ci uważać na swój kociołek. Tym, co uwarzysz, napoję pannę Granger. Jeśli eliksir zostanie wykonany prawidłowo odtrutka, którą posiadam, zadziała prawidłowo. Jeśli nie…

Pozostawił resztę na domysły. Ronald Weasley zbladł tak bardzo, że mógłby śmiało uchodzić za ducha z Hogwartu. Zadowolony ze swojego pomysłu usiadł na krześle i starał się nie wyglądać na „lekko nieprzytomnego". Zaintrygowało go to nagłe wyjście Granger. Przez sześć lat naśmiewał się z niej, ignorował lub udowadniał, że czegoś nie wie i dopiero teraz puściły jej nerwy? Może jest to związane z jej zniknięciem na przerwę świąteczną? Jej rodzice byli mugolami, więc to może jakiś problem z nimi? Ale wiedziałby, gdyby Śmierciożercom udało się odnaleźć miejsce zamieszkania rodziców przyjaciółki Harry'ego Pottera. Czarny Pan nie kryłby się z tym i uznałby to za własny sukces. Dotychczas myślał, że tą dziewczyną da się łatwo sterować- wystarczyło zagrozić jej przyjaciołom, ale teraz zastanawiał się, czy nie zrobił pomyłki w ocenie. Nie lubił pomyłek, bo najczęściej kosztowały one czyjeś życie i zdecydowanie zbyt wiele popełnił ich w życiu. Machnął odruchowo różdżką.

- Dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru, Potter. Spójrz na tablicę i przeczytaj mi co należy dodać po niecierpniku.

Chłopak zrobił urażoną minę i odpowiedział z udawaną godnością:

- Sproszkowane oczy żuków, panie profesorze.

- Zrobiłeś to?

- Tak, proszę pana.

- Och, czyżby?- powiedział sarkastycznie- A co niby leży koło twojego lewego łokcia?

- No, dobrze, nie dodałem. I co z tego?

- Kolejne dziesięć punktów i szlaban w sobotę. To mecz Quidditcha, czyż nie? Następnym razem zważaj na swój ton i słowa. Dla twojej wiadomości: gdybyś nie wrzucił oczu kraluchów, to Prorok Codzienny miałby więcej twoich blizn do opisywania, a do tego nie zamierzam dopuścić. Artykuły na twój temat, Potter, i tak pojawiają się co drugi dzień i obrzydzają mi poranki. Zaraz, co my tu mamy- rozłożył Proroka i starał się nie skrzywić na widok twarzy Pottera uśmiechającej się z okładki- Harry Potter, Chłopiec- Który- Przeżył odpowiada na pytania. Och, cóż za zaszczyt. Pytanie: Cóż skłoniło cię do powrotu do Hogwartu? Tak, tak, wszyscy chcielibyśmy to wiedzieć- parsknął- Potter, czy ty naprawdę nie masz co robić, tylko dawać wywiady? Lepiej skup się na nauce.

Do końca lekcji zdołał powstrzymać kilka osób przed pozbawieniem się wątpliwie ciekawych facjat i gdy wybiła odpowiednia godzina niemal odetchnął z ulgi. Przelali swoje produkty do słoików, postawili na biurku i wyszli. Eliksir Weasleya, o dziwo, wyglądał na dobrze ukończony. Snape sprawdził go sześć razy i nie mógł się powstrzymać od śmiechu. A więc Ronald Weasley potrafi zrobić coś poprawnie, jeśli ma do tego odpowiednią motywację. Zajrzał do kociołka Pottera i skrzywił się- jak zwykle porażka. Ten chłopak był klonem swojego ojca- nie tylko wyglądał tak jak on (poza oczami i blizną) ale miał podobne podejście do wielu spraw, w tym nauki. Nie istniało dla niego nic poza Obroną przed Czarną Magią, w której i tak był na poziomie średnim, chociaż wydawało mu się i cały czarodziejski świat upewniał go w tym błędnym przekonaniu, że jest wybitny. Śmieszny chłopak- nie dawał sobie rady nawet z najprostszymi zaklęciami i jedynie szczęście uratowało go przed śmiercią. Szczęście i pomoc przyjaciół, którzy z wiadomego jedynie sobie powodu trzymali się z nim przez te wszystkie lata i chodzili tam, gdzie ten pustogłowy kretyn szedł. Sam już nie umiał przypomnieć sobie wszystkich momentów, w których ratował mu skórę, którą najchętniej by my wygarbował. Czasem rozumiał Filcha i jego tęsknotę za kajdanami i chłostą. Przemyślenia przerwało mu wejście drugoklasitów. Machnął różdżką, by eliksiry ustawiły się na odpowiedniej półce i zwrócił się do dzieciaków, które wciąż na jego widok wzdragały się ze strachu. I dobrze.

- Prace domowe na stoliki, już- powiedział cicho i z zadowoleniem obserwował, jak wykonują polecenie. Bali się go i tylko dlatego byli posłuszni. Nie zamierza pozwolić uczniom na włażenie sobie na głowę tak, jak robił to Flitwick, Trelawney i Hagrid. Zebrał je i podliczył- Jednej pracy brakuje. Kto nie wykonał zadania?

Drobna blondyneczka podniosła drżącą rękę, już teraz niemal płacząc.

- Kreuk, wyraźnie powiedziałem, że chcę dwie rolki na temat zastosowań skrzeloziela w ośmiu różnych eliksirach. Dlaczego tego nie zrobiłaś? Hufflepuff traci przez ciebie dwadzieścia punktów, bez względu na powód.

- Ja… ja nie umiałam- powiedziała mokrym głosem, którego nigdy nie umiał wysłuchiwać.

- Och, czyżby?- lubował się tymi słowami- Kreuk, czy jesteś na tyle głupia, by spędzając całą przerwę świąteczną w Hogwarcie nie poprosić o pomoc któregoś ze starszych uczniów, lub zajrzeć do biblioteki? Czy też może wolałaś robić coś innego?

Tak właściwie nie umiał sobie przypomnieć tej dziewczyny. Nie miał pojęcia co robiła przez całe dwa tygodnie i prawdę mówiąc nie chciał wiedzieć. Stanął nad nią i ściągnął brwi.

- Przepraszam…- zaczęła płakać, a inni uczniowie spojrzeli na niego z nienawiścią- Ja się poprawię. Ja to napiszę.

- Na jutro- warknął i po chwili na tablicy pojawiły się instrukcje- To wasza praca na dzisiaj. Każda pomyłka będzie kosztowała konkretny dom pięć punktów, a każdy wybuch lub cokolwiek, co zaszkodzi innym będzie równało się szlabanowi. Możecie zacząć.


	2. Chapter 2

Równo o dwudziestej do drzwi jego gabinetu rozległo się pukanie.

- Wejść.

Granger, Potter i Weasley- każde z nich wyglądające na wściekłe. Uśmiechnął się paskudnie- to dopiero będzie zabawa. Severus Snape znajdował przyjemność w dręczeniu tej trójki. Przy nich ciemniejsza strona jego duszy dochodziła do głosu. Innych uczniów straszył, by w obawie przed nim nie popełniali błędów, które mogą ich kosztować życie. Nie męczył nikogo, bez powodu, jednak ci tutaj byli wyjątkiem.

- Chłopiec- Który- Przeżył, Weasley- Naszym- Królem i etatowa Wiem-To-Wszystko. Gdybym chciał to napisać, to wyszła by mi znaczna ilość myślników. Trzy szlabany, wspaniale. Potter, ty pójdziesz do pana Filcha. Ma dla ciebie kilka _odpowiednich dla twojego statusu _zajęć.

Chłopak skrzywił się, zacisnął pięści, ale poszedł. Weasley i Granger nawet na niego nie zerknęli i teraz stali osobno, każde przy innym końcu biurka.

- Problemy w raju, Weasley?- zadrwił- Ty idziesz do Hagrida, który potrzebuje pomocy przy sklątkach.

Rudowłosy obrócił się i wyszedł nawet nie patrząc na swoją przyjaciółkę, która miała mocno zaciśnięte szczęki i pięści. Intrygujące, choć nie szokujące- już kilka razy trio się rozbiło. Pierwszy raz w trzeciej klasie z powodu kota i szczura, następnie w czwartej z powodu zranienia dumy i ego Weasleya, potem w szóstej. Ostatni rozłam był spowodowany hormonami i dla Snape'a te kilka miesięcy upłynęło na odejmowaniu punktów od Brown i Weasleya za całowanie się w miejscach publicznych. Czy też za całowanie w ogóle. Zastanawiał się tylko dlaczego zawsze w tych ich kłótniach poszkodowana jest Granger- nie licząc czwartej klasy, gdzie obaj chłopcy wzajemnie się na siebie obrazili.

- I co, Granger? Czyżby twoje gadulstwo i chęć popisania się rozluźniły więzy przyjaźni?

Drgnęła i bez większego zdziwienia doszedł do wniosku, że trafił w dziesiątkę. Oni byli tacy przewidywalni.

- Czy mogłabym się dowiedzieć, jak będzie wyglądał mój szlaban? Chciałabym zacząć teraz, żeby móc jeszcze się pouczyć- powiedziała spokojnie. Drugi raz tego dnia zaintrygowała go- od kiedy Hermiona Granger, powszechnie znana jako Panna Mądralińska, czy też Wiem-To-Wszystko mówi takim tonem do nauczyciela? Powściągnął gniew i zacisnął usta.

- Profesorze?- powiedziała znudzonym tonem- Mogłabym prosić o odpowiedź?

- Pięć punktów od Gryffindoru za napastliwy ton, Granger. Pamiętaj do kogo mówisz.

- Nawet gdybym się nie odezwała mógłby mi pan odebrać punkty za coś innego- wzruszyła ramionami i zawiesiła wzrok na pustej ścianie.

- Pewnie tak, ale skoro tego chcesz- zaśmiał się paskudnie i zaczął ją lustrować wzrokiem- Pięć punktów za każde z przewinień: nieodpowiednią fryzurę, wielkie gały, źle zawiązany krawat, pogniecioną koszulę, podwinięty koniec spódnicy, nierówno naciągnięte podkolanówki, poplamioną w dwóch miejscach szatę.

Przy okazji nie mógł nie zauważyć, że jej ciało zaokrągliło się w kilku miejscach. Posłała mu litościwe spojrzenie. Spojrzenie, jakiego nie doświadczył nigdy od żadnego ucznia, a które wzbudziło w nim wściekłość.

- Skończył pan? Chciałabym dowiedzieć się, jak wygląda mój szalaban.

- A skąd wiesz, że rozmowa ze mną nie jest twoim szlabanem?- krzyknął uderzając pięścią o biurko i wstając- Przestań zachowywać się jak nieodpowiedzialna smarkula!

- Kiedy próbowałam się zachowywać jak wzorowy przykład uczennicy słyszałam to samo, więc co za różnica co robię, profesorze?

Musiał się uspokoić. Nigdy nie szło mu dobrze myślenie w chwilach złości- wtedy najczęściej mówił pierwsze, co przyszło mu do głowy i nigdy nie przynosiło to dobrych skutków. Mignęła mu przed oczami twarz rudowłosej kobiety i szok, jaki odmalował się na jej twarzy, gdy w złości powiedział jedną z tych rzeczy, których nie powinien mówić.

- Granger, nie wypróbowuj mojej cierpliwości- mrukną- Wytłumacz mi dlaczego wyszłaś dzisiaj z moich zajęć? Tylko szczerze!

- Szczerze?- zaśmiała się ponuro- Nie byłam w stanie dłużej na pana patrzeć bez myśli o wielu paskudnych klątwach. Mogłam wyjść, albo zdecydować się na którąś. Postanowiłam więc opuścić salę.

- Próbujesz mi powiedzieć, że po raz pierwszy od siedmiu lat miałaś ochotę mnie przekląć? Jakoś w to nie wierzę. Potrafię rozpoznać kłamstwo.

- No to chyba popsuł się panu detektor. Dwukrotnie pana przeklęłam, ale po raz pierwszy miałam na to ochotę.

Coś mu nie pasowało i w jednej sekundzie wiedział co.

- Jak to dwukrotnie?! Wrzeszcząca Chata to był jeden raz!- krzyknął, aż się kuląc ze złości wspominając tamto wydarzenie. On, który zaraz po Dumbledorze i Voldemorcie jest najlepszy w całym świecie w pojedynkach dał się rozbroić trójce trzynastolatków!

- Tak właściwie to był drugi raz. Pierwszy raz był w pierwszej klasie podczas meczu Quidditcha. Sądziłam, że to pan próbuje zrzucić Harry'ego z miotły, więc podpaliłam pańską szatę. Przepraszam- powiedziała. Wciąż miała ten irytujący, znudzony ton, jakby to nie jej dotyczyła ta sprawa. Zacisnął dłonie na biurku i ograniczył się do ciskania wściekłych spojrzeń. Gdyby pozwolił swojej wściekłości ujść, to pewnie pojawiłyby się słowa, których wolałby nie wymawiać. Jedynie ta trójka w ten sposób na niego działała- cholerne pupilki Dumbledora.

- Co cię gryzie, Granger?- powiedział spokojnie, chociaż najchętniej urwałby jej głowę. Miał jednak długą praktykę w chowaniu swoich prawdziwych uczuć.

- Nie wiem o co panu chodzi.

- Od momentu, w którym wyszłaś z mojej sali nie zachowujesz się jak zwykła ty. Wnioskuję więc, że coś się stało podczas przerwy świątecznej.

- Nic podobnego, profesorze. Więc co z moim szlabanem?

- Będziesz szorować kociołki bez pomocy magii. Mają się błyszczeć.

- Oczywiście, panie profesorze.

Obserwował jak pracuje- powoli, ale skutecznie. Dotychczas nie miała tak gorącej głowy, jak Weasley, ale była energiczną osobą. Czasami aż za bardzo energiczną i wrażliwą, co najczęściej powodowało spięcia pomiędzy nią a resztą roku. Jednak teraz wydawała się nie mieć zapału do niczego, zupełnie jak pusta skorupa. Trzeba będzie przekazać to Dumbledorowi. Wszyscy, którzy byli blisko Pottera byli poddawani ciągłej obserwacji. Zaczął sprawdzać prace domowe i większość pergaminów była pokreślona czerwonym atramentem, gdy zauważył ruch przy biurku.

- Skończyłaś?

- Tak. Mogę już iść?

- Nie. Dopóki mi nie odpowiesz dlaczego wyszłaś z mojej sali.

- Już mówiłam, że nie byłam w stanie na pana patrzeć.

- Jeśli mi nie powiesz będziesz musiała patrzeć dalej- machnął różdżką i zasuwa w drzwiach ze zgrzytem przesunęła się. Dziewczyna wpatrywała się uparcie w blat biurka i nie podnosiła głowy. Sięgnął po kolejny pergamin i zaczął czytać. Merlinie, co za bzdury! Wściekłym ruchem skreślił połowę pierwszego pergaminu i dopisał złośliwy komentarz. Zerknął szybko na Granger- stała i uparcie milczała. Zdążył ocenić pięć pergaminów, a ona wciąż milczała stojąc w tej samej pozycji. Powstrzymał się od pogardliwego prychnięcia tylko dlatego, że zainteresowało go jej milczenie. W tej chwili, dobrze o tym wiedział, wszystko zależało od tego czyja cierpliwość wyczerpie się pierwsza. Należało być cierpliwym. A on potrafił cierpliwie czekać- miał w tym ponad dwudziestoletnią praktykę. Wpatrywała się uparcie w stół i na pewno od tego stania bolały ją nogi i kark od pochylana głowy. Ukradkiem zerknął na zegarek- od momentu, w którym skończyła minęły dwie godziny i była już prawie pierwsza w nocy. Skończył sprawdzać prace i nie miał nic więcej do roboty. Odłożył pióro, usiadł wygodniej i zaczął się w nią wpatrywać. Przyjrzał się jej dokładni. Od pierwszej klasy niewiele się zmieniła- wciąż była niska, miała wielkie, brązowe oczy, jej włosy sięgały łopatek i wyglądały, jakby nigdy nie widziały szczotki. Jednak jej rysy w jakiś sposób spoważniały, zrobiły się bardziej wyraziste. Trudno byłoby ją nazwać pięknością, ale jej zwyczajna uroda mogła przyciągać uwagę. Przynajmniej dopóki nie otworzyła ust w innym celu, niż pogłębienie pocałunku. Parsknął śmiechem przy ostatniej myśli, bo jak dotąd widać było, że chłopcy to ostatnie co interesuje tę dziewczynę. Weasley był dla niej za głupi, chyba, że zamierzał z nią robić tylko to co z Brown, podobnie było z Krumem i McLaggenem. Znów zerknął na zegarek. Trzecia w nocy.

- Granger- powiedział spokojnie- Odpowiedz mi na pytanie. Tym razem szczerze.

- ILE RAZY MAM PANU MÓWIĆ, ŻE WYSZŁAM BO NIE MOGĘ NA PANA PATRZEĆ?!- wrzasnęła i walnęła pięścią w biurko. No, to było coś- jak dotąd nikt nie wrzeszczał na niego, a już na pewno nie uderzał w JEGO biurko.

- Nie drzyj się na mnie Granger- warknął. Spojrzała na niego wściekle i wykorzystał chwilę, by zagłębić się w jej umysł. W Legilimecji potrzebny był kontakt wzrokowy. Nawet nie poczuje, że on jest w jej głowie. Brzydził się używania tej dziedziny magii w stosunku do kogokolwiek, ale ona rozpaliła jego ciekawość.

Rozmowa z Potterem i Weasleyem. _„Dzięki, nie mogłaś się powstrzymać, co? A dzisiaj miałem spędzić miłą noc w towarzystwie Krukonki z szóstej klasy"_- krzyknął na nią Weasley. Snape odczuł ten sam ból, jaki poczuła ona- zawsze jest dla niego ktoś ciekawszy od niej. Ona jest dobra na wakacje i chwile wolne. Tak, jak przerwa świąteczna, podczas której kilka razy ją pocałował i wyraźnie dał jej nadzieję. Rozmowa z Potterem i jego żarliwe słowa: „_Daj spokój, Hermiono. Ron się tobą nie zainteresuje. Znajdź sobie kogoś innego, bo tylko pogarszasz całą sytuację_". Więc siedziała cicho i nie komentowała coraz liczniejszych wyskoków Weasleya. Snape w końcu znalazł to, czego szukał: dzisiejsza lekcja. Patrzyła na niego i wyraźnie chciała, żeby choć jeden jedyny raz powiedział jej, że dobrze odpowiedziała. Żeby choć raz ktoś przekonał ją, że to co robi ma jakiś sens i, że jej zagłębienie w książki ma jakiś cel i nie jest nienormalna. Jednak nawet on patrzył na nią, jak na coś paskudnego, chociaż sam lepszy nie był. To bolało i nie mogła znieść tego spojrzenia pełnego nienawiści, a następnie całkowitego ignorowania jej obecności. Poczuła, że zbierają się jej łzy w oczach i musi natychmiast wyjść- wolała, żeby na niej się wyżywał, ale zauważał ją. Nie chciała być traktowana przez wszystkich wokół jak wszystkowiedzący duch.

Przerwał kontakt myślowy i pozwolił jej głowie opaść na poprzednie stanowisko. Więc naprawdę nie mogła na niego patrzyć. Znał ból bycia ignorowanym- sam to przeżył podczas swojej bytności w Hogwarcie, jako uczeń. Również był znany jako wybitny, zaczytany mol książkowy bez żadnego życia prywatnego. I tak jak ona, miał to życie i również musiał patrzeć na to, jak kobieta, którą kocha, jego przyjaciółka, rzuca się w ramiona człowieka, którego szczerze nienawidził. I on również szukał potwierdzenia, że to co robi ma sens- z tą różnicą, że tą akceptację znalazł w wyjątkowo złym towarzystwie, co zniszczyło jego życie. Podrapał się po czole- to nie był najlepszy początek. Gdyby był szczery sam z sobą, to wiedział, że powinien ją jakoś pocieszyć, żeby nie skończyła tak, jak on. Jednak to nie był jego styl.

- Przestaniesz się nad sobą użalać, czy powiesz mi w końcu o co ci chodzi?- warknął. Dziewczyną najwyraźniej zatrzęsło, więc dodał- I jeśli jeszcze raz podniesiesz głos lub będziesz próbowała wyżyć się na przedmiotach martwych to zapewniam cię, że tego pożałujesz.

- Mówiłam panu, że wyszłam, bo nie chciałam na pana patrzeć.

- Dobrze, to do mnie dotarło już kilka godzin temu. Dlaczego jednak nie chciałaś na mnie patrzeć? Wiem, że nie należę do najprzystojniejszych mężczyzn w tym zamku, ale przypuszczam, że to nie dlatego?

- Nie- uśmiechnęła się słabo. To dobrze, specjalnie pod jadowitym tonem schował dowcip. W razie czego mógł się go wyprzeć, a przy okazji nieco ją rozluźnił- Jednak nie mogę powiedzieć. To sprawa prywatna.

- Widzisz, Granger, kiedy ktoś wychodzi z moich zajęć najczęściej już na nie nie wraca- powiedział ponuro- Dlaczego nie miałbym cię wyrzucić z klasy?

Zbladła i pochyliła się do przodu.

- Proszę, niech pan tego nie zrobi. Obiecuję, że będę zachowywać się poprawnie- patrzyła na niego tymi swoimi wielkimi oczami, niemalże płacząc. Nie znosił słabych kobiet, które przy najmniejszym problemie zaczynają płakać.

- Jeden błąd i wylatujesz- warknął- Przy okazji napiszesz elaborat dotyczący Wywaru Żywej Śmierci. Na osiem rolek pergaminu.

Skinęła głową, wyraźnie zadowolona, że jej nie wyrzucił.

- A teraz wynocha.


	3. Chapter 3

- Robisz się słaby, Severusie- zabrzmiał głos tuż za jego plecami. Nim dotarło do jego świadomości, że to Dumbledore, już stał z różdżką wycelowaną w przybysza. Po chwili ją opuścił- Widzę, że mimo wszystko stare nawyki nie giną?

- Nie póki są niezbędne. Czego chcesz? Jestem trochę zmęczony i zdecydowanie zajęty.

- Głupim rozpamiętywaniem przeszłości, jak mniemam. Jest do ciebie podobna w wielu kwestiach, prawda?

- Nie.

- Och, nie mówię o tobie teraz. Mówię o tobie, kiedy jeszcze byłeś nastolatkiem.

- Też zaglądałeś jej w głowę?- zaśmiał się. Dumbledore wyglądał na dobrego dziadziusia, ale tak naprawdę był największym manipulantem, jakiego poznał świat. Czy też raczej nie poznał, bo jedynie kilku ludzi zdawało sobie sprawę z tego, co były dyrektor wyprawia z życiem innych.

- Nie musiałem- uśmiechnął się wesoło- Wystarczy mi to, co słyszę od innych, by dojść do pewnych wniosków. Zależy jej na akceptacji, na zainteresowaniu. Wybiegła z twojej klasy bo najpierw ją upokorzyłeś, a następnie całkowicie zignorowałeś, czyż nie tak?

W odpowiedzi dostał jedynie wściekłe spojrzenie. On za wiele słyszał, za wiele widział i przede wszystkim za wiele rozumiał. A Snape nie lubił, gdy ktoś znał go lepiej niż on sam.

- Coś nowego?

- Nie. Żadnego wezwania od Czarnego Pana przez ostatni miesiąc. Jest wściekły, że nikt nie ma pojęcia gdzie Potter i jego przyjaciele podziewali się przez cały wrzesień i jakim sposobem dostali się do Hogwartu nie zauważeni przez Śmierciożerców.

- Pytał się ciebie o to?

- Oczywiście, że tak. Zgodnie z prawdą powiedziałem, że nie mam pojęcia. Może powiesz mi w końcu o co chodzi? Szukali tych horkruksów?

- Nie musisz tego wiedzieć- w głosie starszego mężczyzny pojawiła się nutka stali- I zakazuję ci poszukiwania odpowiedzi w umyśle któregokolwiek z nich.

Snape poczuł, jak magia dotyka jego umysłu i wiedział, że będzie temu rozkazowi posłuszny. Cholerna Wieczysta Przysięga.

- Dumbledore, znajdź kogoś innego, proszę. Ja nie mogę tego dłużej ciągnąć- potarł oczy i ziewnął- Powoli wariuję od tego napięcia i nerwów.

- Nikt nie obiecywał, że bycie potrójnym agentem będzie łatwe, Severusie. Sam się do tego zgłosiłeś, więc nie narzekaj. Już w zeszłym roku odbyliśmy podobną rozmowę.

- Owszem. I uciąłeś ją w ten sam sposób- warknął młodszy mężczyzna- Jednak to nie ty kładziesz się spać nie wiedząc czy obudzisz się żywy. Nie ty stajesz przed Czarnym Panem i drżysz, gdy tylko się do ciebie zwróci w obawie, że cię rozszyfrował. Wiem, że to konieczne, ale od czasu do czasu muszę ponarzekać i poużalać się nad sobą. Inaczej zwariuję.

- Weź sobie wolny weekend- uśmiechnął się Dumbledore- Idź i przygruchaj sobie jakąś kobietę. Od jak dawna żyjesz w celibacie?

- Nie mam sił, żeby nawet myśleć o tym, a co dopiero to robić- mruknął. Osiemnaście lat, gdy ostatni raz dotknął kobiety. Jednak jego ciało nie domagało się tego. Ani jego ciało, ani dusza.

- Dlatego daję ci wolny weekend.

- Nie chcę.

- Wciąż płaczesz za Lilly?

W jego głosie było szyderstwo. Snape poderwał się na nogi.

- Nawet nie próbuj wplątywać w to Lilly! To mój wybór! Mój własny! Czy ja, do jasnej cholery, nie mogę sam podjąć decyzji o tym czy chcę przelecieć jakąś kobietę czy nie?!

Dumbledore westchnął ciężko.

- Wiem, że bez szemrania wykonujesz moje polecenia i jestem za to wdzięczy. Wiem też, jak ciężko ci żyć pod presją ciągłych rozkazów z jednej i drugiej strony. To jednak była dobra rada. W takich… chwilach przestajesz myśleć, a jedynie oddajesz się przyjemności. A przyjemność to coś, czego od dawna nie zaznałeś, prawda?

- Och, nie…- powiedział gorzkim tonem- Przyjemności doznaję co dzień. Męczenie uczniów za dnia, torturowanie niewinnych ludzi w nocy. Jak tu nie cieszyć się z życia?

Machnął różdżką i ustawił przed sobą porządną butelkę Ognistej Whiskey. Alkohol był jedynym jasnym promyczkiem w jego życiu. Snape od czasu do czasu lubił się nad sobą poużalać, pogadać do lustra i nawrzucać temu brzydkiemu starcowi, którego widział w odbiciu, że jest wstrętnym mordercą.

- Ostatnim razem gdy się upiłeś zdewastowałeś całą salę i postawiłeś na nogi cały zamek. Nie pozwalam ci pić tyle podczas semestru szkolnego. Znajdź sobie inne hobby.

- Oczywiście, mój panie i władco- rzucił jadowitym tonem i z radością obserwował, jak Dumbledore poważnieje, a jego wesołkowaty ton zmienia się.

- Nie życzę sobie, byś zwracał się do mnie tak, jak do Voldemorta.

- Robicie dokładnie to samo. Sterujecie ludźmi dla własnych ambicji.

- To nie są moje ambicje!- huknął- Dobrze wiesz, że to dla całej ludzkości!

- Oczywiście ty wyjdziesz na dobrego, a ja na złego. Jak zawsze- westchnął ciężko i wypił pierwszy kieliszek lekko się wzdrygając i ciesząc z ciepła, które czuł w przełyku i żołądku.

- Sam obrałeś tą drogę pozwalając sobie wypalić piętno na przedramieniu.

- Wiem. I do końca życia, który mam nadzieję przyjdzie jak najszybciej, będę tego żałował. Przepraszam za tamte słowa- skrzywił się- Dałeś mi drugą szansę, zamiast mnie zabić, a ja tak ci się odwdzięczam. Głupie uczucie deja vu tak na mnie wpływa.

- Porozmawiam z Minerwą, żeby dała ci wolny weekend. Jak go wykorzystasz to twoja sprawa. I… może to zabrzmi nieszczerze po tym wszystkim co ci robię, ale rozumiem cię. Nie jestem pewien czy tak samo zachowywałbym się, jak ty, ale z drugiej strony ja nie poświęciłbym wszystkiego dla osoby, która jest dla mnie stracona.

Snape zacisnął mocno dłoń na kieliszku.

- Nie poświęciłem się dla niej, tylko dla własnego spokoju sumienia.

Wyobraził sobie minę Pottera, gdyby mu powiedział, że posiada coś takiego jak sumienie i najczęściej przybiera ono formę twarzy jego matki, która zajmowała większą część jego sumienia. Jednak po takim czasie mógł spokojnie powiedzieć, że jej postać nie obejmowała już jego serca- było ono puste i takie miało pozostać. Lilly była wspomnieniem- pięknym i bolesnym, ale tylko wspomnieniem.

- Nie pij za wiele i śpij dobrze- Dumbledore położył mu dłonie na ramionach i zajrzał w oczy. Snape nie potrafił znieść widoku jego błękitnych, ciepłych oczu z jednego powodu. Ich ciepło było zwodnicze- Daj szansę pannie Granger i okaż trochę zaufania.

- Zaufanie to wyjątkowo rzadki przedmiot w tych czasach i nie handluje się nim ot, tak.


	4. Chapter 4

Zajrzał do barku i westchnął- prawie pusty. Trzeba będzie się udać na Pokątną po dobry alkohol. Łamało go w kościach- efekty częstego karania przez Czarnego Pana, było mu zimno- efekt nie wpuszczania skrzatów domowych do jego pokojów i zdecydowanie nic mu się nie chciało- efekt wypicia zbyt małej ilości Ognistej. Piąta rano, wspaniała godzina- można zacząć warzyć Fidelium. Ostatnimi czasy jego życie wyznaczały wskazówki zegarka. O piątej pobudka, o ósmej śniadanie, o dziewiątej zajęcia, o czternastej obiad, o piętnastej kolejne zajęcia, o osiemnastej sprawdzanie prac i ewentualne szlabany, o dwudziestej warzenie eliksirów, o dwudziestej drugiej wizyta u Minerwy w gabinecie, o północy wizyta u Czarnego Pana, jeśli został wezwany, jeśli nie to kładł się do łóżka. Potem pobudka o piątej i tak dalej. Wolny weekend przeznaczył na relaks- opróżnił dwanaście butelek Ognistej i pięć brandy, przeczytał dwanaście książek dla rozrywki i spał ponad osiem godzin. Nawet kijem od miotły nie tknął prac uczniów, czy też ingrediencji do eliksirów. Dumbledore przyszedł raz i zastał go w stanie wyjątkowo rozluźnionym- tak bardzo, że na jego widok nawet nie chciało mu się podnosić różdżki. Ograniczył się do machnięcia ręki, potwierdzenia, że nie potrzebuje innych… rozrywek i zdecydowanie preferuje samotne spędzanie czasu. Dlatego w poniedziałkowy ranek był w pełni sił i energia go przepełniała. Wszedł do sali pełnej wszystkich ośmiu uczniów i machnął różdżką, by na tablicy pojawiły się polecenia. Użyteczne zaklęcie- na samym początku swojej kariery nauczycielskiej musiał odwracać się plecami do uczniów i nieraz kończyło się to źle dla tego kto posyłał w jego kierunku jakąś klątwę (nerwowość po przejściu na stronę Dumbledora objawiała się najczęściej bezpośrednim atakiem i stąd pewnie jego opinia). Tego zaklęcia nauczył go Dumbledore, który doszedł do wniosku, że delikatne nerwy jego nowego Mistrza Eliksirów mogą kiedyś doprowadzić do czegoś więcej niż kilka nieuleczalnych efektów (Marcus Anton do dziś miał problem z jedzeniem czegokolwiek po niemal całkowitym spaleniu przełyku). Jedynie przez pierwsze dwa miesiące zdarzały się takie „ataki" na uczniów- przez następne lata ani razu nie podniósł różdżki na ucznia, a mimo to jego opinia pozostawała wciąż niezmieniona. No, nie tak znowu niezmieniona- dość pogorszona. Został ochrzczony tłustowłosym dupkiem, wyrośniętym nietoperzem z lochów i kilkoma równie uroczymi przydomkami. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, chociaż nieco go krępował ten „tłustowłosy"- od wczesnego dzieciństwa stosował jeden i ten sam szampon dla twórców eliksirów, który powodował, że jego włosy nabierały wilgotności i jedynie wyglądały na przetłuszczone. Zresztą, niech sobie myślą co chcą. Jego styl bycia, chłodne i stoickie zachowanie, od czasu do czasu krzyk (no, dobrze, nieco częściej niż od czasu do czasu), gorący temperament i złośliwe komentarze trzymały uczniów w ryzach. Przynajmniej dopóki nie pojawił się Potter. Spojrzał na chłopaka ze złośliwym uśmiechem- chłopak przysypiał i nic dziwnego, bo cały niedzielny wieczór spędził na szorowaniu toalet w całym zamku bez pomocy magii.

- Jak tam dłonie, Potter?- zapytał złośliwie.

- Całkiem nieźle, dziękuję- mruknął i zacisnął zęby. Właśnie za odpyskowanie dostał szlaban. Niech wie, gdzie jego miejsce. Weasley bawił się właśnie włosami Granger, która starała się nie zwracać na to uwagi, ale najwidoczniej było jej przykro. Znał ten ból- Lilly w jednej chwili gładziła jego włosy, by w następnej uśmiechać się zalotnie do Pottera i jego kompanii. On był dobry, kiedy nikogo innego nie było.

- Weasley, radzę ci zabrać rękę z włosów Granger, bo tak się w nie zaplączesz, że będzie trzeba ogolić ją na łyso- uśmiechnął się paskudnie- Nie, żebym miał coś przeciwko temu. Pięć punktów od Gryffindoru za spoufalanie się podczas lekcji.

Chłopak zaczerwienił się i usiadł sztywno, najwyraźniej się powstrzymując od rzucenia kilku przekleństw, a dziewczyna odetchnęła głęboko.

- Nie wzdychaj tak, Granger. Pomigdalicie się poza moją salą- zaśmiał się wrednie, jednocześnie czując, że nie powinien tego robić. W odpowiedzi dostał wielkookie spojrzenie pełne głębokiego rozbawienia. Nawet ona nie wierzyła w to, co mówił.

- A co niby robi Malfoy?!- zawołał Weasley znajdując powód do wyładowania frustracji. Ręka Dracona znikała pod spódnicą Pansy Parkinson, która zdawała się nieco za szybko oddychać. Od samego początku nie wierzył, że syn Lucjusza Malfoya prowadzał się z dziewczyną, pod której spódnicę zajrzała większość chłopaków ze Slytherinu. Narcyza była niewinna, na tyle, na ile Ślizgonka może być i ojciec Dracona wielbił ją i kochał od momentu, w którym poznali się na Ceremonii Przydziału. Snape jednak znał tajemnicę Dracona, o której nikt aż do zakończenia wojny nie powinien poznać. Draco Malfoy był beznadziejnie zakochany z wzajemnością w Ginewrze Weasley. Snape złapał ich kiedyś w pustej klasie po północy i zażądał wyjaśnień, które spowodowały, że niemal popłakał się później ze śmiechu. Malfoy został wychowany tak, by nienawidzić każdego Weasleya, a Weasleyówna została wychowana w głębokiej pogardzie do Malfoyów. Pansy była przykrywką Dracona, ale Snape postanowił przekazać mu pewną lekcję, której jego ojciec nie zdążył mu wyłożyć- o jednoczesnej konspiracji i wierności. Przez te wszystkie lata, aż do chwili uwięzienia Lucjusza, Narcyza była jedyną kobietą w jego życiu i Snape wiedział, że rodzice Draco chcieliby by i ten doświadczył czegoś takiego. Pokręcił głową i wrócił do tematu.

- Nie wiem o co ci chodzi, Weasley. Parkinson, źle się czujesz, że tak szybko oddychasz?- dziewczyna zaczerwieniła się lekko, ale też dumnie się uśmiechnęła. Poczuł, że robi mu się niedobrze- Więc skoro skończyliśmy prywatne wycieczki sądzę, że możemy przejść do dzisiejszego tematu. Veritaserum. Kto potrafi mi powiedzieć jak działa?

Ku jego zdziwieniu rękę podniosła Luna Lovegood. Nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem ta roztrzepana Krukonka zdała SUMa na Wybitnego, ale w efekcie wylądowała w jego klasie i nie ruszały ją żadne teksty poza dwoma: gdy odnosił się do jej ojca, bądź matki. W pierwszym przypadku nie miało to najmniejszego sensu, a w drugim byłoby czystym okrucieństwem. Poza Lovegood rękę podniosła, oczywiście, Granger i, co również było niespodzianką, Potter. Z całej tej trójki najmniej nie znosił Krukonki więc machnął ręką, że ma mówić.

- Veritaserum jest silnym eliksirem prawdy. Jeśli ktoś go zażyje nie może kłamać.

- Chciałaś powiedzieć, nie potrafi, Lovegood.

- To niewielka różnica, profesorze. Nie można, to nie oznacza nie potrafić, ale w niektórych przypadkach można uznać to za synonimy. Jeśli chodzi o Veritaserum to jest ono często używane przez badaczy morskich w poszukiwaniu Atlantydy. Podają ten eliksir trytonom, żeby zdradzili im, gdzie jest ukryte Zatopione Miasto.

- Bredzisz- uciął krótko- Podstawowym błędem w twoim rozumowaniu jest to, że Veritaserum nie działa na istoty nie-ludzkie. Kto potrafi mi powiedzieć kiedy nie należy podawać tego eliksiru?

Tym razem nikt, poza Wiem-To-Wszystko nie podniósł ręki. Nie machała nią rozpaczliwie, ale wyciągała ją tak wysoko, że nawet gdyby był ślepy, jak kret, to musiałby to zauważyć. Wspominając zeszłotygodniowe zdarzenia z głęboką niechęcią w głosie powiedział:

- Granger?

Zamrugała zdziwiona, że pozwolił jej mówić, ale zanim zdążył się wtrącić przemówiła.

- Veritaserum nie należy podawać osobom po silnych urazach fizycznych i psychicznych. Nie należy go podawać osobom, które zostały poddane dłuższemu działaniu klątw Niewybaczalnych, co oznacza również Imperiusa. Może to doprowadzić do głębokich urazów psychicznych. Nie wolno poić Veritaserum osoby uczulone na którykolwiek z jego składników, ponieważ stężenie ingrediencji jest tak duże, że od razu doprowadza do śmierci. W 1735 roku powstała Reguła o Eliksirach, w której opisane są również obwarowania etyczne w przypadku podawania pewnych mikstur. Jednak na czas wojny są one znoszone, więc nie wiem czy jest potrzeba przytaczania ich.

Był pod wrażeniem. Doskonałe połączenie wiedzy historycznej, mało znanych faktów i wysunięcie wniosku. Jednak tego jej nie powie nigdy. Prychnął.

- Niemalże idealny cytat z _Eliksirów przez Wieki_, chociaż w zasadzie poprawny. Należało jednak podać problemy etyczne i za ominięcie tego Gryffindor traci dwadzieścia punktów. Postaraj się lepiej następnym razem, Granger.

Pomimo tego, że odjął punkty i był wredny zauważył, że dziewczyna pochyla głowę i dosłownie promienieje radością. Zrozumiała, że to, co powiedział, było pochwałą. Przeszli do robienia bazy eliksiru i tutaj miał w tym wszystkim własny interes- eliksir musiał się warzyć miesiąc, więc jeśli ktokolwiek zrobi podstawę poprawnie to oszczędzi mu późniejszej pracy. Należało wyjątkowo pieczołowicie i dokładnie pociąć składniki, nie mówiąc o odmierzaniu czasu. Musiał zmienić nieco metody dla tej grupy.

- Ktokolwiek do końca lekcji uzyska prawidłowy wynik zarobi dla swojego domu pięćdziesiąt punktów.

Wzięli się ochoczo do pracy, a on wciąż nie mógł wyjść z szoku- jakim cudem ta przeklęta Lovegood zdała SUMa?! Od początku roku nie wykonała poprawnie żadnego eliksiru, zbyt mocno bujała w obłokach i za chaotycznie pracowała- teraz machała nożem jak cepem i jej owoc berberysu zamiast być pocięty w sześciokąty miał kształt wyjątkowo źle obranego ziemniaka. Obok niej w pełnym skupieniu pracował Blaise Zabini- zdolny chłopak, ale zbyt pewny siebie. W tej chwili już popełnił błąd. Nie spojrzał na tablicę by upewnić się jaka powinna być kolejność dodawanych składników i wrzucił berberys przed językiem traszki. Granger była wyjątkowo dokładna- na oko widział, że wszystko ma idealnie zrobione i wykonuje odpowiednie ruchy. Potter niedbale bawił się nożem i Snape chętnie wbiłby mu to ostrze w tą durną łepetynę, żeby wiedział, że ostre rzeczy mogą być niebezpieczne. Weasley zachowywał się podobnie, ale przy okazji coś tam robił. Malfoy dawał sobie radę równie dobrze, co Granger. Za to Parkinson i stojąca obok niej Robertson nie tylko źle kroiły, ale też miały za wysoki płomień pod kociołkiem. Pokręcił głową- na osiem osób jedynie dwie są w stanie wykonać jeden z prostszych pośród ciężkich eliksirów. A co najgorsze- musiał idiotów trzymać przez następnych kilka miesięcy. Zdecydowanie ten pomysł mu się nie podobał, ale Minerwa nie chciała go słuchać. Pod pewnymi względami była gorsza od Dumbledora. Pod koniec lekcji stawał przed każdym kociołkiem.

- Lovegood, jak zwykle źle. Jesteś pewna, że Tiara umieściła cię w odpowiednim domu? Powinnaś być w Hufflepuffie. To samo się tyczy ciebie, Zabini, skoro nie potrafisz przeczytać i zrozumieć, jaka powinna być kolejność składników- niechętnie spojrzał na pracę Granger. Idealna konsystencja, kolor i zapach, cholera. Zmusił się do powiedzenia czegoś, czego w tej szkole nie słyszano na Eliksirach od kiedy zaczął ich uczyć- Pięćdziesiąt punktów dla Gryffindoru. Potter i Weasley- czy wy umiecie zrobić cokolwiek bez pomocy Granger? Beznadziejnie. Dwa O. Panie Malfoy, pięćdziesiąt punktów dla Slytherinu…

Zauważył kątem oka, że dziewczyna siada z ulgi i płacze z radości. Miał nadzieję, że to jakoś pomoże i nie będzie szukała akceptacji w… nieodpowiednim środowisku. Gdyby on sam pracował na Eliksirach, a nie oddawał swoje notatki Lilly i wykonywał całą pracę za nią, być może sam byłby najlepszym uczniem i znalazłby uznanie w czyichś oczach. Ale wtedy wydawało mu się, że nie na tym mu zależy. Uśmiechnął się wesoło nad własną głupotą i kompletnie zapomniał, że w sali jest ktoś poza nim. Jednak kiedy nagła cisza wbiła mu się boleśnie w uszy podniósł wzrok i od razu ściągnął brwi oraz wykrzywił usta- osiem osób wpatrywało się w niego szeroko rozwartymi oczami.

- Czekacie na coś?- warknął wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnym tonem- Bo wydaje mi się, że za dwie minuty macie dalsze lekcje.

Zanim skończył zdanie większości już nie było.


	5. Chapter 5

- No, daj spokój… Nikt nie zobaczy.

- Ron, zaraz ktoś może tu przyjść i będziemy mieli problemy.

- Jesteś zimna ryba. Po prostu ci się nie podobam.

- To nie o to chodzi. Nie chcę stracić punktów, czy ponownie zarobić szlaban. Poza tym muszę się nieco pouczyć.

- Zawsze ta nauka. Co ci szkodzi jeden pocałunek?

- Znając ciebie to na jednym się nie skończy- ciężkie westchnienie- No, dobrze. Tak ci wygodnie?

- Bardzo…

Snape stał przed wejściem do sali i zalewała go krew. Miał wielką nadzieję, że nigdy nie upadł tak nisko, jak Granger… Po chwili doszedł do wniosku, że upadł znacznie niżej- nieraz to on błagał o pocałunki i to wyjątkowo służalczym tonem. Nic dziwnego, że Lilly go nie chciała. Wparował do sali i machnięciem różdżki rozdzielił tą dwójkę. W odpowiednim czasie, bo Weasley powoli wkładał łapę pod koszulkę Granger.

- Cóż za miłe spotkanie- wysyczał- Sądzę, że po dwadzieścia punktów od osoby powinno być w miarę satysfakcjonujące. W dodatku oboje dostajecie szlaban na jutrzejszy wieczór.

- Ale…- zaczął chłopak, ale umilkł, gdy Snape przeszył go wściekłym spojrzeniem.

- Może masz jakieś plany, Weasley?- czuł głębokie obrzydzenie do tego człowieka. Zapewne umówił się z jakąś inną dziewczyną. Prócz Artura, który świata poza Molly nie widział, każdy inny nosiciel tego nazwiska był niepoprawnym flirciarzem. Wolał nie wiedzieć ile dziewczyn straciło z tymi rudowłosymi kogutami dziewictwo. Merlinie, jak to dobrze, że Ginewra miała równo pod tą szopą, jako jedyna z rodzeństwa.

- Nie, panie profesorze.

- Świetnie. Zmiataj, chcę zamienić słowo z Granger.

Nawet się nie obejrzał, tchórz. Snape rzucił Muffliato i dopiero wtedy się odezwał.

- Robisz z siebie idiotkę, Granger.

- Dziękuję za informację- mruknęła i założyła ręce na piersi- Czy mogę już iść?

- Nie- przez chwilę się zastanowił. Nie lubił o sobie mówić, ale jeśli to jedyny sposób…- Czy umiesz utrzymać sekret?

Zdziwiona spojrzała na niego wielkimi oczami.

- Potrafię, ale o co…

- Zamknij się chociaż przez chwilę- warknął- Zamierzam opowiedzieć ci pewną historię i chcę, żebyś wzięła ją na poważnie. Jednak musisz mi obiecać, że Potter i Weasley nie dowiedzą się o tym.

Patrzyła na niego niepewnie.

- Zależy co to będzie. Nie mogę decydować z góry.

- Kwestia prywatna. Bez znaczenia dla twoich przyjaciół.

- W takim razie chce mi pan o tym powiedzieć?

- Żebyś wyniosła z tego jakieś konstruktywne wnioski. Obiecaj.

- W takim razie obiecuję, że nie powiem. Z tym wynoszeniem wniosków różnie może pójść- wzruszyła ramionami i podrapała się po ramieniu- Mogę usiąść?

- Tak- przez chwilę zbierał się w sobie, bo nie wiedział od czego ma zacząć i czego nie mówić, żeby nie podać zbyt wielu szczegółów. Oparł się o jeden ze stolików- Kiedy przybyłem do Hogwartu byłem taki jak ty. Bez przyjaciół, bez jakichkolwiek wiadomości na temat świata magii. Moja matka była czarownicą, ale ojciec nie pozwalał jej na uczenie mnie tych „bzdur" mają nadzieję, że będę normalny. Kiedy miałem dziesięć lat poznałem pewną dziewczynę, która mieszkała w sąsiedztwie. Ona też była magiczna. Zaprzyjaźniliśmy się i razem ruszyliśmy do szkoły. Niestety, piękny sen szybko się skończył. Ona trafiła do Gryffindoru, ja do Slytherinu. Niby jakiś kontakt trzymaliśmy, ale przez pierwszy rok byłem sam. Kilku jej… znajomych wyżywało się na mnie, bo byłem zdolniejszy i mądrzejszy od nich wszystkich razem wziętych- uśmiechnął się paskudnie na wspomnienie tego, jak łatwo było ich zdenerwować odpowiednio rzuconym tekstem- Wtedy zainteresował się mną Lucjusz Malfoy, który był sześć lat wyżej ode mnie. Ktoś wreszcie mnie zauważył, ktoś docenił. Lucjusz stał się moim przyjacielem. Niestety, niedługo potem ukończył Hogwart. To jednak nie było ważne, bo moja przyjaciółka w przerwie pomiędzy wakacjami znów się ze mną trzymała. W szkole także. Szczyt szczęścia, bo już wtedy beznadziejnie się zakochałem- Granger podniosła głowę i wpatrywała się w niego z opuszczoną szczęką- Dawałem jej wszystko czego potrzebowała. Kiedy potrzebowała ramienia do wypłakania się byłem obok niej. Dawałem jej spisywać zadania domowe, a po czasie zacząłem je za nią odrabiać. Momenty, w których była ze mną całkowicie opuściły mi klapki na oczy. Nie zauważałem, że jest ze mną tylko wtedy, gdy nikogo… ciekawszego nie ma obok. Wakacje, przerwa świąteczna to był nasz czas. W wakacje przed piątą klasą zainteresowała się mną mocniej. Doszło do pewnych… intymniejszych sytuacji. Jednak kiedy wróciliśmy do Hogwartu jej zainteresowanie obróciło się w inną stronę. Zainteresował ją pewien Gryfon, który był tym wszystkim, czym ja nie byłem i być nie mogłem. Przystojny, dowcipny, wiecznie uśmiechnięty, bogaty, pełnej krwi, bardziej typ mięśniaka niż inteligenta, choć miał swoje chwile blasku. W wolnych chwilach przesiadywała ze mną, a całą resztę czasu spędzała z nim. Z braku akceptacji od niej, czy też od nauczycieli, bo nie byłem zbyt lubiany, zacząłem coraz bardziej… kolegować się będzie odpowiednim słowem, z ludźmi takimi, jak Nott, Lestrange, Bellatrix czy Crabbe. Malfoy wciąż ze mną korespondował i pokładał we mnie wielkie nadzieje. Proponował mi wiele, bardzo wiele. Uznanie w oczach świata czarodziejów, potęgę i wiedzę, jakiej w żaden inny sposób nie zdobędę. Byłem głupi i uwierzyłem mu, zwłaszcza, że zazdrość mnie zaślepiała. Będąc z nią sam na sam dosłownie _błagałem_ o pocałunki, o bliskość. Po pewnym czasie zaczęła mnie odpychać i nasze chwile samotności stawały się coraz krótsze, a za to całymi dniami przesiadywała w towarzystwie tego…- skrzywił się i stłamsił przekleństwo. Granger patrzyła prosto na niego, a on czuł się niemal nagi tak się spowiadając. Dotąd tę historię usłyszało jedynie troje ludzi: Dumbledore, Aberforth i Minerwa- Kiedy skończyliśmy nasze egzaminy na SUMy on i jego przyjaciele postanowili się… zabawić. Wiedzieli, że w pojedynkę nie dadzą mi rady, więc dwóch z nich mnie atakowało. Gdybym wtedy umiał się lepiej pojedynkować pewnie wszystko poszłoby inaczej. Upokorzyli mnie na oczach całej szkoły- wciąż bolało. Ściągnęli mu majtki na oczach niemalże wszystkich uczniów i do końca szkoły nie udało mu się uniknąć komentarzy. Nawet jego „przyjaciele" podśmiewali się z niego- Ona chciała ich powstrzymać, ale widziałem, że sama znajduje w tym przyjemność. Stała się zbyt… gryfońska, a ja zbyt ślizgoński i coraz bliżej mi było do Śmierciożerców. Kiedy kazała mu przestać, powiedziałem w złości coś… niewybaczalnego.

- Nie ma rzeczy, której przyjaciele by sobie nie mogli wybaczyć- powiedziała cicho Granger. Postanowił ją wypróbować. Ściągnął brwi, huknął dłonią o stolik i warknął:

- Milcz! Nędzna, mała szlamo!

Zbladła, zacisnęła dłonie i powiedziała cicho:

- Dlaczego pan to powiedział?

- A czemu nie?! Taka jest prawda!

Wstała, podeszła do niego i zanim zdążył się zorientować bolał go policzek. Dawno nikt go nie uderzył fizycznie. Spojrzał zszokowany na dziewczynę, której oczy płonęły dziwnym ogniem.

- Ostatnia szansa- wysyczała- Jeśli pan teraz przeprosi, to uznam, że nic nie zostało powiedziane. Jestem szlamą, ale jestem z tego dumna! Moi rodzice są mugolami i nie uważam, że jest to powód do wstydu. Jednak powiedział pan to wyraźnie w celu zranienia mnie, więc czekam na przeprosiny.

Zamrugał zdziwiony i po chwili uśmiechnął się szeroko, czego nie robił od wielu… lat.

- Dziwne, jesteś gryfonką, więc powinnaś śmiertelnie się obrazić i odejść na pięcie.

Przekrzywiła głowę i skinęła.

- Rozumiem. Powiedział jej to pan i chciał zobaczyć, jak ja zareaguję. Nie zmienia to faktu, że czekam na przeprosiny.

- Przepraszam- wstał i ukłonił się- Nie powinienem tego mówić. Tamtego dnia przyrzekłem sobie, że nigdy więcej nie użyję tego słowa i aż do dzisiaj dotrzymywałem przysięgi. Obraziła się, śmiertelnie. Przez dwa tygodnie chodziłem za nią, nie zważając na obecność uczniów czy też nauczycieli i płacząc błagałem, żeby mi wybaczyła. Nie zrobiła tego. Tego samego dnia znalazłem w opuszczonej klasie ją podczas… spółkowania z tym drugim chłopakiem- skrzywił się na samo wspomnienie- Chwilę później pisałem list do Malfoya, że wezmę wszystko, co tylko mi zaproponuje, jeśli da mi to siłę. Śmierciożercą zostałem gdy tylko ukończyłem szkołę. Ona nie odzywała się do mnie przez całe dwa lata, pomimo tego, że wciąż korzystała z moich notatek na lekcjach. Jeśli się do mnie zwracała to tylko nazwiskiem i nie odpowiadała, jeśli ja zwracałem się do niej imieniem. Na moich oczach chodziła za rękę z tym chłopakiem, całowała go i… Bolało, bardzo bolało. I z tego powodu poszedłem tam, gdzie mnie akceptowano, gdzie powitano mnie z otwartymi ramionami. Kiepski wybór, patrząc z perspektywy czasu. Rozumiesz, dlaczego ci to mówię?

Granger skinęła głową i przez chwilę drapała się po policzku, patrząc w ziemię.

- Mam podobną sytuację, ale poza Ronem mam Harry'ego, więc to nie dokładnie tak. Jednak wiem mniej więcej czego uniknąć- podniosła głowę i uśmiechnęła się smutno- Dziękuję, że pan mi to powiedział. Przypuszczam, że nie było to dla pana łatwe, a jednak… Heh, nie wiem co powiedzieć.

- Ogłosimy święto narodowe- parsknął- Hermionie Granger, etatowej Wiem-To-Wszystko zabrakło słów.

Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w niego, jakby oceniała czy może zapytać, więc skinął głową.

- Czy… przeszła panu miłość do niej? Czy człowiek jest w stanie pozbyć się tego?

- Tak, przeszło mi. Jednak dopiero gdy się „nawróciłem". Zamiast tego stała się wyrzutem sumienia, bo popełniłem błąd, który kosztował ją życie- założył ręce na piersiach i złapał się za żebra. Nie może teraz wpaść w melancholię- Dasz radę, Granger. Masz możliwość pozbyć się tego znacznie wcześniej, niż ja i to bez dodatkowych problemów z sumieniem.

Skinęła głową i po chwili zdziwiony zauważył, że mocno go do siebie przytula. Trwało to dosłownie kilka sekund, ale i tak… w jakiś sposób go to uspokoiło.

- Granger- mruknął ponuro- To, że ci to wszystko powiedziałem nie znaczy, że…

- Wiem- machnęła ręką- Po prostu dziękuję i… sama nie wiem. Mogę już iść? Muszę jeszcze porozmawiać z Ronem.

Jej wyraz twarzy był zacięty i wiedział, że sobie poradzi. Skinął głową i zdjął zaklęcie.

- Dobranoc, Granger. Powodzenia. Będzie bolało, ale po czasie przejdzie.

- Już mi lepiej- parsknęła, po czym obróciła się- Powinna panu wybaczyć. Ja bym tak zrobiła.

I już jej nie było.


	6. Chapter 6

Wciąż lekko się uśmiechał, gdy złapał młodego Malfoya za ramię.

- Na słowo. Do mojego gabinetu. Natychmiast.

- Oczywiście, panie profesorze.

Zamknął drzwi za Draconem i po raz drugi tego wieczora rzucił Muffliato. Zaprosił Dracona do swoich pokojów. Ten chłopak był jego chrześniakiem i prywatnie zasługiwał na inne traktowanie, niż reszta uczniów.

- Herbaty?

- Dziękuję. Z dwoma kostkami cukru. Czy coś się stało, ojcze chrzestny?

- Tak. Twoje dzisiejsze zachowanie na lekcji- obaj nachmurzyli się- Nie ma tutaj twojego ojca, ale przypuszczam, że chciałby ci to przekazać w odpowiednim czasie.

- Co przekazać?- chłopak sarknął- Jeśli dementorzy nie pozbawią go umysłu to i tak niewiele mi powie!

- Nie pozbawią, nie martw się. Jako twój ojciec chrzestny uznałem, że w mojej gestii jest rozmowa z tobą. Wiem dobrze o twoim uczuciu do panny Weasley- Draco zarumienił się- I wiem, że jest ono odwzajemnione. Cieszę się z tego powodu. Nie obchodzi mnie czy jest zdrajczynią krwi, czy jest mugolką czy traszką. Jeśli ja kochasz, moim obowiązkiem i eee… przyjemnością jest ją zaakceptować. Chodzi jednak o twoje zachowanie. Wiem, że musisz zachowywać pozory, ale to co dzisiaj zrobiłeś było paskudne. Twój ojciec kochał twoją matkę od momentu gdy ją zobaczył, jak podchodzi do stołu Slytherinu. Przez te wszystkie lata nie tknął żadnej innej kobiety, bo wie jaką wartość ma wierność. Możesz zachować swoją przykrywkę i jednocześnie być wiernym. Przebywaj w towarzystwie Parkinson, ale staraj się ograniczyć kontakt fizyczny do minimum.

- Nie sprawia przyjemności dotykanie jej- wzdrygnął się młodszy mężczyzna- Odrzuca mnie. Jednak muszę chronić Ginny, ciebie i moich rodziców.

- Powiedz Parkinson, że dostałeś takie polecenie. Udawać, że jesteście tylko przyjaciółmi. Unikaj jej w pokojach wspólnych i przede wszystkim upewnij się, że kiedy chodzisz na… schadzki z panną Weasley nikt cię nie widzi. Pamiętaj, że każda pomyłka kosztuje czyjeś życie. Do ukończenia szkoły zostało ci ledwie kilka miesięcy, więc postaraj się powściągnąć hormony i tęsknotę. Porozmawiam z Dumbledorem, żeby na wakacje jakoś umieścił cię w Norze. Molly powinna zrozumieć, a półgłówki, bracia Ginewry, w końcu zostaną zmuszeni do poddania się. Twoja przyszła teściowa ma siłę przebicia- parsknął śmiechem, a Draco mu zawtórował. Po chwili rozmarzył się.

- Ona naprawdę jest cudowna. Jeszcze rok temu nabijałem się z niej i widziałem w niej jedynie Weasleya. Nie wiem co mnie trafiło. Kiedy na początku tego roku zauważyłem ją na peronie to było, jakby… Sam nie wiem. Piorun, czy coś w tym rodzaju. Gdzieś w październiku ona zauważyła moje spojrzenia. Próbowałem nie patrzeć, próbowałem wmówić sobie, że jest Weasleyem, ale nic z tego nie wyszło. Zaczęliśmy od kłótni, potem często rozmawialiśmy. Jest inna niż jej bracia. Mądrzejsza, bardziej rozsądna. Zawsze się śmieje, że to obecność Granger tak ją zmieniła, więc przynajmniej wiem komu mam podziękować. Zaczęliśmy z sobą chodzić w grudniu, tuż przed feriami. Nie wiem czy zauważyłeś, jak ogłupiały chodziłem przez całe dwa tygodnie- zachichotał- Byłem bardziej, niż rozanielony. Ale wtedy zaczęły się kłopoty. Matka odwiedziła mnie i powiedziała, że chodzą niepokojące plotki, jakobym spotykał się ze zdrajczynią krwi. Ja… powiedziałem jej, a ona się ucieszyła! Rozumiesz to?! UCIESZYŁA się! Kazała mi ukrywać to, jak tylko mogę. Miałem więc niewiele czasu dla Ginny. Ona też miała go coraz mniej, bo stara się przemówić swojemu bratu do rozumu. Powiedziała, że przez całe dwa tygodnie Weasley wymykał się z Granger i wracali zdecydowanie zarumienieni. Problem w tym, że Weasley nie chce się z nikim wiązać, woli… się bawić. No i Ginny martwi się o Granger, więc przesiaduje albo z nią, albo ze swoim braciszkiem.

Snape powstrzymał uśmiech.

- Mogę cię jedynie pocieszyć, że po dzisiejszym wieczorze panna Weasley znajdzie więcej czasu.

- Jak to?- zaświeciły mu się oczy- Co zrobiłeś?

- Nic. Powiedziałem Granger, że zachowuje się jak skończona kretynka i zrozumiała.

- Och, to wspaniale! Będę miał Ginny całą dla siebie!

Snape nie mógł wytrzymać i zaczął się głośno śmiać. Draco przestał się cieszyć i zapatrzył się na swojego ojca chrzestnego, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy.

- Dzisiaj widziałem cię uśmiechniętego więcej razy, niż przez całe swoje życie. Jednak odradzam ci uśmiech, bo wtedy wyglądasz przerażająco- parsknął- Zimne oczy gotowe zabić i uśmiech, który i tak ma namiastkę złośliwości. Co cię tak rozbawiło?

- Nic konkretnego. Wspominałem swoją młodość- skrzywił się- Wiele zabawnych epizodów nie miałem, ale potrafię z niektórych się pośmiać. Nie ma nic śmieszniejszego, niż własna głupota.

Jego chrześniak miał pełne prawo patrzeć na niego, jak na idiotę.


	7. Chapter 7

Nie mógł doczekać się szlabanu Weasleya i Granger. Całą noc zastanawiał się jakie paskudne zadania powinien im przydzielić i każde wydawało się nie dość dobre. Kiedy o równo osiemnastej usłyszał pukanie do drzwi nie mógł powstrzymać swojej ciekawości.

- Wejść.

Wszystko poszło dobrze- Granger miała zaczerwienione oczy i nos, ale i Weasley nie wyglądał na zadowolonego z życia. Patrzył we własne stopy. Snape spojrzał pytająco na Granger, a ta skinęła głową. Czyli cięcie było szybkie i dość bolesne.

- Witam w ten wesoły dzień. Jak tam twoje spotkanie, Weasley?

Chłopak posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie.

- Dzisiaj ty zajmujesz się kociołkami, Weasley. A ty, Granger, pomożesz profesor Trelawney spisywać filiżanki i paczuszki z herbatą.

Dziewczyna skrzywiła się, ale bez słowa poszła.

- Weasley, kociołki. Bez magii. Różdżkę dajesz mnie- wyciągnął dłoń i czekał aż gładkie drewno dotknie jego palców. Sapnął z niezadowolenia- Idioto. NIGDY nikomu nie oddajesz różdżki! Choćby błagał cię o to sam Dumbledore!

Wcisnął mu różdżkę do ręki i ruszył szybkim krokiem do sali Eliksirów.

- Ale dlaczego? Jeśli Dumbledore by mnie poprosił, to bym mu oddał tak, jak panu.

- A gdybym był szpiegiem? Byłbyś teraz całkowicie na mojej łasce. W dodatku pamiętaj, że Śmierciożercy mają Eliksir Wielosokowy i bez problemu mogą zmienić się w Dumbledora. Gdyby to była Granger, to nie trzeba byłoby niczego tłumaczyć. W ogóle nie trzeba byłoby zaczynać tej dyskusji, bo ona nie oddałaby różdżki. Usiadł w fotelu lekko niezadowolony- coś za dużo o niej myśli. To pewnie kwestia tego półgłówka, który obchodził się z nią tak paskudnie. Skończył sprawdzać prace i przyjrzał się Weasleyowi. Co w nich jest takiego pociągającego? Owszem, Bill i Charlie byli przystojni- zazdrościł im wyglądu. Obaj przypominali swojego ojca za czasów młodości. Ale bliźniacy, Persival i Ronald? Cała czwórka wybitnie głupia, infantylna i bez elastyczności umysłowej, która cechowała ich starszych braci. Wszyscy wysocy, długonosi, rudzi i piegowaci- osobiście nie widział w nich niczego ciekawego (nie, żeby się tym specjalnie interesował). Skąd więc to zainteresowanie? Nie sądził, by potrafili umiejętnie uwodzić kobiety- prawdę mówiąc po wczorajszej podsłuchanej rozmowie doszedł do wniosku, że być może to ich bezpośredniość i wątpliwa sława. W końcu nazwisko Weasley wymawiano na tym samym oddechu co Potter. A Snape nienawidził brzmienia tych dwóch nazwisk. Nawet gdyby Potterowie przeżyli i to Longbottom miałby teraz bliznę na czole, to i tak nienawidziłby syna Lilly i Jamesa, bo byłby jeszcze bardziej podobny do ojca. Spojrzał w szybę okna i przy panującej na zewnątrz ciemności mógł dokładnie się sobie przyjrzeć, ale nie był to zbyt przyjemny widok. Był wychudzony i blady, a jego długi, haczykowaty nos z profilu wydłużał mu twarz, która i tak krótka nie była. Usta średniej wielkości, wargi cienkie i niezdrowo blade. Czarne, jak skrzydło kruka włosy sięgały ramion i wyglądały na tłuste. Jedynie dwie rzeczy podobały mu się w swoim wyglądzie- wzrost, dzięki któremu mógł spoglądać na większość uczniów z wysokości metra i dziewięćdziesięciu centymetrów oraz oczy, które miał po swojej zmarłej matce. W kształcie migdałów z ciemną oprawą długich rzęs skrywających lśniące, czarne tęczówki, których nie dało się rozróżnić od źrenicy (co zawsze sprawiało problem w przypadku zatrzymania przez mugolską policję, która sądziła, że posiada narkotyki, bo inaczej nie miałby tak rozszerzonych źrenic). Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że żadna kobieta przy zdrowych zmysłach nie nazwałaby go przystojnym. Kobiety, z którymi spółkował prawie dwie dekady temu, były sprowadzane przez Czarnego Pana ku uciesze jego sług. Nie lubił tego, ale w obawie przed wyśmianiem, niejednokrotnie w roli zmuszanego i zmuszającego, robił to. W oczach tych kobiet widział jedynie pogardę, wstręt i strach- wszystkie trzy emocje odnoszące się zarówno do jego odpychającego wyglądu, jak i do statusu Śmierciożercy. Seks nigdy nie kojarzył mu się z przyjemnością, cokolwiek mówiłby Dumbledore. Weasley skończył pracę i niechętnie stanął przy jego biurku.

- Skończyłem.

- Skończyłem, _panie profesorze_- poprawił odruchowo i uśmiechnął się na widok wściekłości wypływającej na twarz chłopaka- Coś się stało, Weasley?

- To pana wina, prawda? Powiedział pan coś Hermionie wczoraj wieczorem i dlatego zachowała się jak… no, jak nie ona.

- Weasley, wczoraj rozmawiałem z Granger na tematy, których twój ograniczony umysł i tak by nie pojął, więc nie będę cię męczył tłumaczeniem- uśmiechnął się paskudnie.

- Wiem, że to pana sprawka!

- Weasley, czy naprawdę sądzisz, że obchodzi mnie komu Granger pozwala wkładać rękę pod bluzkę?

- Ee… No…- jak zwykle problemy z odpowiedzią przy najbardziej nawet oczywistym pytaniu.

- Jesteś wolny.

Zostawił chłopaka z otwartymi ustami. W sumie pytanie było podchwytliwe- kilka dni wcześniej sam nie podejrzewał się o to, że będzie wyjawiał najbardziej bolesny sekret swojego życia gryfonce. Poczuł palący ból w lewym przedramieniu. Wspaniale, pomyślał sarkastycznie. Dwie minuty później stał na cmentarzu koło Little Haddinghton- Czarny Pan zawsze wybierał wyjątkowo malownicze miejsca. Skupił się i rozejrzał- spod jednego z kapturów zwisała blond kita.

- Lucjuszu…

- Severusie, zawsze mnie rozpoznasz, prawda?- zaśmiał się mężczyzna ukryty za maską.

- Od jak dawna przebywasz na wolności?

- Od ponad dwóch tygodni. Słyszałem…- zniżył głos- pewne nowości dotyczące Dracona. Jestem wyjątkowo zadowolony z tego, że mu odpowiednio wszystko wytłumaczyłeś.

Snape uśmiechnął się krzywo. Ten człowiek nawet nie napisał listu do swojego syna, który wpatrywał się w ojca, jak w obrazek. Po kilku minutach zebrali się w półokrąg i wpatrywali z uwielbieniem w swojego przywódcę. Czarny Pan sfrunął z nieba bez pomocy miotły i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Witajcie ponownie. W ostatnim czasie kilku z was było wzywanych prywatnie, ale unikałem zebrań. Dopiero co wróciłem z pewnej podróży i wnioskami chciałbym się z wami podzielić. Potter wraz ze swoimi sługami udali się we wrześniu do Durmstrangu poszukując informacji, jak można mnie zniszczyć. Nie znalazł niczego- aplauz- Jednakże jego podróże są niebezpieczne. Severusie?

Snape ukłonił się i zaczął mówić.

- Mój panie, Potter powrócił w październiku do szkoły i zgodnie z poleceniem trzymam na nim i na jego przyjaciołach oko. W tej chwili trio jest rozbite- uśmiechnął się paskudnie- Napuściłem Granger na Weasleya, a Potter nie chce się wtrącać w ich sprawy.

- Wspaniale, wspaniale… Należałoby to wykorzystać. Masz jakieś pomysły?

Snape był jedynym Śmierciożercą, którego rad wysłuchiwał Czarny Pan.

- Tak, mój panie. Odbędę więcej rozmów z Granger, by utrzymywać ją w gniewie na przyjaciół. Weasley i Potter na pewno się pokłócą, jeśli odpowiednio nią posteruję. Z całej trójki ona jedyna zdaje się wierzyć w moje „nawrócenie".

Zaśmiał się paskudnie, a Czarny Pan zawtórował mu.

- Podoba mi się ten pomysł. Łatwo nią sterować?

- Raczej tak. Ma miękkie serce, chociaż twardą głowę. Musi znaleźć powód, by się nad kimś litować i mu pomagać, ale muszą to poprzeć odpowiednio mocne argumenty.

- Wierzę, że ty, jako jedyny, będziesz w stanie dać sobie radę z argumentami- przyjrzał mu się z tajemniczym uśmiechem, który zazwyczaj zwiastował problemy dla osoby, na którą tak patrzył- Z litością też powinieneś sobie dać radę. Łatwo jest się nad tobą litować, Severusie- z tłumu dobiegły szydercze śmiechy, ale on wpatrywał się w twarz czarodzieja stojącego przed nim- Opowiedz jej kilka bajek o tym, jak bardzo żałujesz swojej „przeszłości" i jak potrzebujesz wsparcia. Powinno zadziałać.

Skrzywił się- miał nadzieję nie mieć z nią już nic do czynienia.

- Panie, to jest szlama…

- Dobrze wiem kim ona jest!- zagrzmiał Czarny Pan. Najwidoczniej humor szybko mu się pogorszył- Masz to zrobić, Severusie! Następne pytanie: gdzie znajduje się Dumbledore?

- Niestety nie wiem. Jedyną osobą, która zna jego miejsce przebywania jest Minerwa McGonagall, ale nie ufa mi na tyle, by poinformować mnie o tym. Kontaktuję się z nim przez tego przeklętego feniksa.

- MIAŁEŚ SIĘ DOWIEDZIEĆ WSZELKIMI MOŻLIWYMI SPOSOBAMI!!!

Rozluźnił mięśnie czując, że za chwilę zostanie ukarany.

- Panie, nie mogłem nic na to poradzić. McGonagall jest bardzo podejrzliwa.

- Potrafisz wzbudzić ufność kiedy trzeba. Dlaczego więc tym razem się nie udało?! Przejrzała cię?!

- Nie, ale zawsze była podejrzliwa wobec mnie. Jest zbyt gryfońska, by mi uwierzyć. Próbowałem wiele razy, mój panie, ale niestety…

- _CRUCIO!!!_

Snape poczuł, jak jego ciało przeszywa strzała bólu. Aż za dobrze znał to uczucie- skurcz wszystkich mięśni, smaganie batem i podpiekanie w jednym. Nie wiedział ile czasu minęło nim przestał się powstrzymywać i zaczął krzyczeć. Ból wzmógł się- Czarny Pan ostatnimi czasy nie miał cierpliwości dla nikogo. Śmierciożercy w milczeniu obserwowali go, Lucjusz odwrócił wzrok zza maski. Nikt się nawet nie ruszał- za byle głupotę mogli zająć miejsce Snape'a. W końcu tortury ustały, a mężczyzna padł na ziemię trzęsąc się z bólu i czując płynące z oczu łzy. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili był w stanie się podnieść i poczuł silne ramię Malfoya podtrzymujące go. Oparł się o niego i ciężko oddychał.

- Ile?

- Godzina- mruknął zdegustowanym głosem starszy mężczyzna- Masz jeszcze na składzie ten eliksir?

- Mam. Dziękuję.

Spotkanie przedłużało się, a on czuł się coraz gorzej. Musiał jednak słuchać i zapamiętywać- wszystkie informacje były cenne.


	8. Chapter 8

Ledwo dowlókł się do drzwi zamku. Ciężko oddychał, w kilku miejscach jego szata była poszarpana, tak samo jego policzek- Bella rzuciła się na niego za to, że zawiódł jej ukochanego mistrza. Normalnie nie udałoby jej się nawet go tknąć, ale był tak wycieńczony, że nawet nie chciało mu się podnieść różdżki. Bo wiedział, że przeżyje- był zbyt cenny dla obu stron. Przynajmniej na razie. Było bardzo późno, pewnie koło drugiej nad ranem. Nie bawił się w żadne czary, tylko przywołał Fawksa, żeby zaniósł go do dyrektorki. Opadł na krzesło i po chwili pojawili się- oboje w pidżamach, rozbudzeni i poważni.

- Widzę, że znów dali ci w kość- mruknęła Minerwa. Wyglądała nietypowo w szlafroku narzuconym na koszulę nocną i z rozpuszczonymi włosami- Za co tym razem?

- Za to, że nie wyciągnąłem od ciebie gdzie podziewa się Dumbledore. Nie czuję się gorzej niż zwykle, a na pewno poczuję się lepiej, gdy wypiję swój eliksir.

Dumbledore usiadł na fotelu, tuż obok dyrektorki i pokręcił głową.

- Powinieneś uważniej dobierać słowa.

- Och, jasne. Bo ty najlepiej wiesz, jak się dogadywać z Czarnym Panem- sarknął, po czym spoważniał- Dostałem jednak zadanie. Mam skłócić Pottera, Weasleya i Granger.

- W jaki sposób?

- Mam nasyłać Granger na tę dwójkę. Powiedziałem, zgodnie z prawdą, że dziewczyną da się łatwo sterować, wystarczy jedynie znaleźć powód do litości i odpowiednio uargumentować. Czarny Pan stwierdził, że nade mną dość łatwo się zlitować, więc mam odpowiednio to rozegrać.

Minerwa poderwała się z krzesła.

- Ależ to niedorzeczne! Jak niby miałbyś to zrobić?! Musiałbyś grać na jej uczuciach!

- Nie byłby to pierwszy raz, gdy coś takiego robię- wzruszył ramionami- Co nie zmienia faktu, że rozbicie cudownej trójki może źle się odbić na Potterze. Nie, żebym miał coś przeciwko temu.

Dumbledore westchnął i podał mu szklankę z brandy. Upił łyk i poczuł, jak jego mięśnie się rozluźniają, ból nieco ustępuje.

- Będziemy więc musieli porozmawiać z Harrym, Ronaldem i Hermioną. Muszą udawać, że są na siebie obrażeni. Ty z kolei będziesz musiał spędzać więcej czasu z panną Granger, w razie gdyby Voldemort miał swoich szpiegów w zamku.

Skrzywił się.

- Nie chcę poświęcać swojego cennego czasu w towarzystwie histeryczki. Wybijcie to sobie z głowy.

- Albusie, nie możesz na to pozwolić! Hermiona musi się uczyć do egzaminów.

- I będzie mogła się uczyć- uśmiechnął się dyrektor na widok dwóch zszokowanych twarzy- Ona ma jedynie znajdować się w sali Eliksirów czy też w gabinecie Severusa, nie musi z nim rozmawiać. Przypuszczam, że twój księgozbiór- zwrócił się do młodszego mężczyzny- wyjątkowo się jej spodoba i będzie potrafiła z niego zrobić użytek na rzecz swoich studiów. Nie dyskutuj! Uznaj, że to rozkaz. Fawkes- zwrócił się do feniksa, który obserwował ich dyskusję z ciekawością- Pójdź po pannę Granger, pana Pottera i pana Weasleya. Niech tutaj przyjdą.

Minuty mijały w ciszy. Dumbledore opatrzył zadrapania na jego twarzy, a Minerwa dolała brandy. Alkohol zabijał ból, który ponownie zaczął narastać. Oby to spotkanie szybko się skończyło- musi wziąć eliksir. Jeśli weźmie go za późno jutro nie będzie w stanie podnieść się z łóżka. Rozległy się kroki na schodach i po chwili do środka wpadła lekko zaspana trójka uczniów.

- Pani profesor- zaczęła nerwowym głosem Granger- czy coś się stało? Czy to moi rodzice?

Przy ostatnim słowie głos się jej załamał, a Potter złapał ją za rękę. Nawet Weasley stanął bliżej. Minerwa uśmiechnęła się.

- Nie, dziecko, to nie to. Chodzi o coś, czego dowiedział się profesor Snape dzisiejszej nocy. Czy też raczej jakie dostał zadanie.

Potter skrzywił się i zaśmiał ponuro.

- Więc jednak nie przeszedł pan na naszą stronę, co?

Snape podskoczył i ryknął:

- MILCZ, POTTER!- nabrał powietrza, ale jedynie wzrok dyrektora i nagły ból w piersi powstrzymały go od kontynuowania. Minerwa westchnęła ciężko.

- Siadaj, Severusie, bo zrobisz sobie krzywdę i obudzisz cały zamek. Potter, nie życzę sobie takich insynuacji. Profesor Snape właśnie powrócił ze spotkania zwołanego przez Voldemorta i nie zważając na swój stan podzielił się z nami najnowszymi informacjami, które dotyczą głównie was.

- Nas?- Weasley wtrącił- Wydawało mi się, że chwilowo daje sobie z tym spokój.

- Nie, nigdy nie da sobie spokoju- Dumbledore podszedł do nich i uśmiechnął się- Odkrył, że byliście w Durmstrangu i, na nasze szczęście, sądzi, że nic nie znaleźliście. Czy w tej chwili jesteście skłóceni?

Weasley mocno poczerwieniał, Granger wbiła wzrok w swoje stopy i zagryzła usta, a Potter pobladł, by w końcu się odezwać.

- W pewnym sensie tak. Trochę się… posprzeczaliśmy.

- Waszym błędem było publiczne pokazywanie wzajemnej niechęci. Profesor Snape musiał poinformować o tym Voldemorta i ten nakazał mu pogłębianie konfliktu. Kazał mu użyć do tego ciebie, Hermiono- dziewczyna podskoczyła i wielkimi oczami spojrzała na byłego dyrektora, następnie na Snape'a i ponownie na Dumbledora- Profesor Snape nie miał innego wyboru, jak przyjąć to zadanie. Na nasze szczęście jest po naszej stronie i możemy w jakiś sposób zaradzić temu jednocześnie udając, że jego plan działa. Od teraz, Hermiono, będziesz spędzać większość popołudni w gabinecie profesora Snape'a i idąc, czy też wracając stamtąd masz wydawać się zagubiona. Jest wielu uczniów, którzy donoszą swoim rodzicom co się dzieje w Hogwarcie. Dlatego też oficjalnie przestaniecie się do siebie odzywać, nawet w Pokoju Wspólnym Gryffindoru. Nie zaszkodziłoby również kilka… scen, że tak się wyrażę. Będziecie się wzajemnie oczerniać za plecami i od czasu do czasu nawet rzucać klątwy.

- Nie zrobię tego!- krzyknął Weasley- Mogę teraz nie być z nimi w najlepszych stosunkach, ale to moi przyjaciele!

- Twierdzę tak samo- Potter założył ręce na piersi.

- Obaj jesteście głupi- wyprzedziła Snape'a Granger- Też nie będę szczęśliwa unikając was, ale na Merlina, od tego może zależeć życie nasze i życie profesora Snape'a! Nie podoba mi się idea przesiadywania większości dnia w lochach, bez obrazy panie profesorze, i udawania, że wszystko jest w porządku! Jednak musimy zrobić, co do nas należy.

Zdziwił się- pomyślała o jego życiu? Wiedział dobrze, że jej przyjaciele najchętniej sami by go wykończyli i to uczucie było w pełni odwzajemnione.

- Jak uważasz- mruknął Weasley- Co nie zmienia faktu, że będę czuł się parszywie.

- Ja tak samo, ale Hermiona ma rację, Ron. Dyre…eee… profesorze od kiedy mamy zacząć udawać?

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się radośnie.

- Sądzę, że przez jakiś tydzień powinniście się do siebie odnosić chłodno i dopiero potem wzniecić jakąś bójkę. Hermiono, jutro po zajęciach pójdziesz prosto do gabinetu profesora Snape'a. Spokojnie możesz zabrać z sobą swoje książki, chociaż akurat tego nie brakuje u Severusa.

- Dumbledore- warknął ostrzegawczo Mistrz Eliksirów- Nie powiedziałem, że dam jej dostęp do swoich ksiąg.

- Och, pomarudzisz, ale dasz. No, moi drodzy idźcie spać. Jutro czeka was ciężki dzień.

Pożegnali się i dopiero po chwili Minerwa westchnęła.

- Sądzisz, że to się uda, Albusie?

- Powinno, ale to zależy od tego, jak będą grać. Severus, staraj się zbytnio nie uprzykrzać jej życia, bo dla żadnego z was te spotkania nie będą miłe. Teraz jednak streść nam dalszą część spotkania. O czym jeszcze mówili?


	9. Chapter 9

Pukanie do drzwi rozległo się równo o piętnastej dwadzieścia. Snape westchnął- kilka godzin męczarni z Granger.

- Wejść.

- Dzień dobry, panie profesorze. Chciał mnie pan widzieć- powiedziała niepewnym głosem, jednak na tyle głośno, żeby ktoś przechodzący korytarzem ją usłyszał.

- Tak, Granger. Wejdź, wejdź.

Zamknęła drzwi, a on od razu rzucił Muffliato. Skrzywił się, gdy na nią spojrzał- jak zwykle potargana, nieuczesana. Zauważyła jego wzrok i przygładziła nieco spódnicę.

- Nie miałam czasu, żeby…

- Nieważne. Chodź za mną- zaprowadził ją do pokoju dziennego i obserwował jej reakcję. Nie było tu najschludniej, ale uwielbiał tu przebywać. Granger otworzyła szeroko usta i wyjąkała:

- Och… To… to… raj- zaśmiała się wskazując palcem półki z książkami. Tak właściwie to cały pokój, dość duży, był pełen regałów i książek. Prawie trzęsła się z ekscytacji- Czy… czy…

- Tak. Możesz- parsknął. Kiedy pierwszy raz znalazł się w bibliotece w Hogwarcie jego reakcja była podobna- Nie musimy rozmawiać, więc czuj się swobodnie. Każda książka w tym pokoju jest do twojej dyspozycji. Jednakże- dodał surowym tonem- nie wolno ci nad nią pić, jeść, zaginać rogów i robić czegokolwiek, co naruszy ich stan.

Z nabożeństwem wzięła do ręki _Historię numerologii _i uśmiechnęła się w jego kierunku tak, że aż na chwilę zabrakło mu powietrza.

- Dziękuję, bardzo dziękuję- dodała zduszonym tonem. Odchrząknął i wziął się za sprawdzanie prac drugoklasistów, obserwując ją kącikiem oka. Chodziła od półki do półki czytając tytuły. W końcu wzięła dwie książki, ułożyła je na stoliku, rozwinęła pergamin i otworzyła pierwszą. Z lekkim uśmiechem zauważył, że to wypracowanie, które im zadał. Nigdy by tego nie przyznał, ale wiedział, że i bez pomocy jego książek napisałaby je najlepiej w klasie. Upewniwszy się, że nic mu z jej strony nie grozi (stary nawyk nie umiera) całkowicie skupił się na pracach. Bzdury, jak zwykle zresztą. Zawsze mu się wydawało, że byle idiota potrafiłby zajrzeć do podręcznika Eliksirów i znaleźć osiem zastosowań kurzej krwi, jednak najwyraźniej nie doceniał uczniów. Po raz kolejny, zresztą. Do dzisiaj pamiętał, jak cztery lata temu zaśmiewał się z bzdur, które wypisywał Weasley i Potter, gdy Granger im nie pomagała. Ze złością skreślił całą pracę i dopisał komentarz:

Strona 128 panie Mou. Jeśli ma pan problemy ze słuchem proponuję udać się do pani Pomfrey, a najlepiej do domu. Trzy razy mówiłem, w którym miejscu można znaleźć podpowiedzi. Z satysfakcją, zamaszystym ruchem wpisał tłuste O. Z westchnieniem ulgi zauważył, że to ostatnia praca. Rozluźnił kołnierzyk szat i przeciągnął się w krześle, czując ulgę w kręgosłupie. Przez cały dzień czuł lekki, niemiły uścisk mięśni po nocnych przyjemnościach. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że nie jest przecież sam. Zesztywniał i spojrzał w kierunku stolika. Granger umknęła wzrokiem, ale nie zdążyła zetrzeć uśmieszku, jaki czaił się w kącikach ust. Skończyła wszystkie zadania domowe i teraz czytała Historię numerologii. Przewróciła stronę i czytając zaczęła nawijać sobie kosmyk włosów na palec. Odchrząknął i spokojnie zapytał:

- Herbaty?

Granger podniosła zdziwiona głowę, ale uśmiechnęła się.

- Tak, dziękuję profesorze.

Wzruszył ramionami i po chwili lewitował filiżankę tuż obok jej łokcia.

- Nie rozlej- warknął i sam sięgnął po książkę, do której zabierał się jakiś czas. Zwykle nie fascynowała go mugolska literatura, ale na temat tej konkretnej książki słyszał wiele dobrego. Granger zerknęła na tom i wpadła w niekontrolowany śmiech, aż jej łzy poleciały.

- Cóż cię tak rozbawiło?

Chwilę zajęło jej uspokojenie się.

- Pan czyta „Małe kobietki"?

- Kilka osób mi je polecało.

- Cóż… Przykro mi to mówić, ale kimkolwiek były te osoby zdecydowanie robiły sobie z pana żarty. To jest romans z elementami dramatu. Do tego z kobiecej perspektywy- wie pan, falbanki, wstążki i takie tam.

Lekko się skrzywił i w myślach zanotował, żeby przy najbliższej okazji zabić Dumbledora.

- Nie mam zwyczaju porzucać książek, za które się zabieram- mruknął- A jeśli ci coś się nie podoba, Granger, to wiesz gdzie jest wyjście.

- Nie to, że mi się niepodoba. Nie znam mężczyzny, który chciałby to przeczytać. Ciekawe czy uda się panu przez to przejść- dodała z przekąsem. Zignorował to i zaczął czytać. Sam początek nie wyglądał obiecująco. Cztery siostry, matka, ojciec na wojnie i różne małe chwile szczęścia. Język był poprawny, ale zawierał słowa, które dotąd były dla niego obce.

- Czym, do diabła, różni się mała zielona parasolka z żółtą rączką od jedwabnej ze złotym wierzchem? I po co nosić parasolkę, gdy nie pada?- zapytał głośno i dodał ponuro- I spróbuj tylko zachichotać to mnie popamiętasz do końca życia.

W głosie dziewczyny przebijał śmiech, ale nie zachichotała.

- Właśnie to jest powód, dla którego mężczyźni nie powinni czytać tego typu książek, bo po prostu ich nie zrozumieją. Parasolki nosiło się, by mieć bladą cerę. Opalenizna była charakterystyczna dla chłopek, więc kobiety dbały o swoją cerę. A różnica jest taka, że jedwabna jest delikatniejsza, a złoty wierzch na pewno bardziej kobiecy, niż zieleń.

- Bez sensu- mruknął i czytał dalej. Jedyną osobą, którą polubił z całej tej książki była Beth i szczerze się zasmucił, gdy umarła. Szkoda jej talentu i słodyczy charakteru, chociaż pewnie przyprawiłaby go o ból zębów. Rozumiał Friedricha, który chciał uczyć i lubił to. Jednak Jo była zbyt męska, by go zainteresować, o Amy nie wspominając. Meg względnie się nadawała, ale była zbyt ograniczona w pewnych kwestiach. Biedny Brooke- ożenił się z porywu serca i teraz musiał znosić fanaberie żony. Chociaż z drugiej strony zazdrościł mu- miał się do kogo przytulić w nocy, ktoś patrzył na niego z miłością, kochał go, miał z nim dzieci. Kończąc książkę uśmiechał się- była przesłodzona i chyba jedynie kobiety i Dumbledore mogły się nią zachwycać, jednak pozostawiała pewną melancholię. Severus Snape miał uczucia, chociaż najchętniej by się ich pozbył, i objawiały się zawsze, gdy czytał coś innego niż wypracowania idiotów, elaboraty o eliksirach czy literaturę fachową. Granger parsknęła.

- Byłam pewna, że po dziesięciu stronach książka wyląduje w piecu. Jestem zdziwiona, że przeczytał ją pan, panie profesorze. Jak odczucia?

- Kobiety są głupie- powiedział prosto- Uśmiercili jedyną w miarę znośną bohaterkę, resztę wydali za mąż, jakby było to szczytem szczęścia.

- Wie pan, jak wyglądała w tamtych czasach pozycja kobiety?

- Oczywiście, że wiem- nie wiedział, ale ona nie musi zdawać sobie z tego sprawy.

- W takim razie powinien pan rozumieć podejście autorki do małżeństwa. Zresztą… kto by nie chciał brać ślubu z miłości?

- Ja.

- Teraz może tak, ale czy dwadzieścia lat temu podchodził pan do tego tak samo?

Nachmurzył się i wypił łyk herbaty.

- Nie, wtedy oddałbym za to wszystko. Teraz jednak wiem, jak bardzo się poniżałem i jaki byłem głupi.

- Poniżanie się, owszem, ale nie głupota. Człowiek już taki jest, że chce być z osoba, którą kocha- uśmiechnęła się smutno, ale po chwili odzyskała energię- Czy ja dobrze zrozumiałam, że jedyną osobą, którą pan polubił była Beth? To słodkie dziewczę, które odzywało się wyjątkowo rzadko.

- Właśnie za to ją polubiłem- powiedział głosem ociekającym jadem. Granger jedynie sapnęła i wróciła do książki. Widać było, że czyta z lubością- nie istniało dla niej nic poza tekstem. Po jakimś czasie zerknął na zegarek i powstrzymał westchnienie ulgi.

- Możesz iść. Pamiętaj, żeby wyglądać na zdezorientowaną i zamyśloną.

- Jeszcze kilka stron- mruknęła i przewróciła kartkę, jakby zapomniała do kogo mówi. Należało jej przypomnieć.

- GRANGER! Jak ty się do mnie odzywasz?!

Drgnęła i wyraźnie się zasmuciła. Zebrała swoje rzeczy wciąż spoglądając tęsknie na książkę. Znał to uczucie aż za dobrze.

- No już dobrze- warknął i wpatrywał się w biurko- Dokończ ją, ale zaraz po tym wynoś się.

- Dziękuję.

_Nie musiał na nią patrzeć, by wiedzieć z jaką ochotą ponownie usiadła. Robił się miękki, gdy chodziło o nią- za dobrze ją rozumiał i wiedział, jak pewne rzeczy bolą._


	10. Chapter 10

Następne spotkania przebiegały podobnie, dopiero tydzień później Granger weszła do gabinetu zapłakana. Nie ruszyło go to specjalnie- widział ją płaczącą częściej, niż kogokolwiek innego.

- Co jest, Granger? Nie myśl, że pozwolę ci pochylić się nad moimi książkami, gdy jesteś w takim stanie.

Usiadła na krześle i wysmarkała nos.

- Właśnie odstawiliśmy obiecaną szopkę, tylko… Za bardzo się w tym wszystkim zapędziliśmy i wywlekliśmy kilka spraw, które nie powinny zostać poruszone- łzy znowu zaczęły jej płynąć- W efekcie udawana kłótnia stała się prawdziwą.

Oparła dłonie o stolik i zaczęła płakać. Snape nie miał pojęcia co robić- wywalić ją za drzwi, huknąć, przyłożyć czy pocieszyć? Ostatnie niezbyt mu się podobało, więc zmiksował pierwsze trzy. Złapał ją za łokieć, zawlókł do pokoju dziennego, palnął w głowę i krzyknął:

- Nie odstawiaj mi takich scen! Nic mnie nie obchodzi czy się pokłóciliście, czy pozabijaliście! Zachowuj się, jak pełnoletnia czarownica, a nie rozkapryszona nastolatka!

Oczekiwał zwiększenia płaczu lub całkowitego ustania. Nie spodziewał się agresji.

- No jasne! Bo pana nic nie obchodzi, prawda?! Guzik pana obchodzą uczucia innych ludzi! Niby miał pan tą swoją przyjaciółkę, ale wydaje się, że poza nią nikt inny pana nie interesował! ŚWIETNIE ją rozumiem!

Zagotowało się w nim i zacisnął pięści.

- Nie wplątuj jej w to! Owszem, nic mnie twoje problemy nie obchodzą! Moim zadaniem jest trzymanie cię przy życiu i póki oddychasz i jesteś w jednym kawałku nic innego mnie nie obchodzi! I nie podnoś na mnie głosu, Granger! Dwadzieścia punktów od Gryffindoru!

- Zaraz i tak odejmie pan jeszcze więcej, więc przynajmniej niech mam satysfakcję! Ciągle pan się mnie czepia. Nie pasuje panu we mnie dosłownie wszystko! Począwszy od rozczochranych włosów, których NIE POTRAFIĘ rozprostować, poprzez mój charakter, aż po przynależność do Gryffindoru! Co? Może da mi pan teraz szlaban?! Niby jak, skoro i tak siedzę z panem codziennie! MDLI mnie na pana widok!- krzyknęła i dopiero po chwili złapała się za usta, widząc szok na jego twarzy. Powiedziała za wiele i wiedziała o tym- Ja… to znaczy… przepraszam, nie o to chodziło.

- Dobrze wiem o co ci chodziło, Granger- głos ledwo wychodził mu z zaciśniętej krtani- Faktycznie, nie dam ci szlabanu, ale nawet nie wiesz jak nieprzyjemne mogą być te godziny spędzane ze mną. I lepiej żebyś nie chciała wiedzieć.

- Tak? Niby jak- podparła się o swoje biodra i patrzyła na niego pobłażająco. Złość zalała go falą. Podszedł do niej szybkim krokiem i złapał ją mocno za podbródek.

- Nie wypróbowuj mojej cierpliwości, Granger- wysyczał- Mogę się stać bardzo przykry. Czy też raczej… zbyt miły.

Uśmiechnął się paskudnie i bez większej radości zauważył, że się boi. Jednak po chwili uspokoiła się, przysunęła bliżej i prychnęła.

- Jasne. Jak tylko się zbliżam pan się odsuwa. I jak miałby pan cokolwiek zrobić? Niech pan przestanie mnie straszyć i puści mnie. Chętnie wrócę do swojej wieży.

- Nigdzie nie pójdziesz, bo należy zachowywać pozory- drugą ręką niechętnie objął w pasie i z wrednym uśmiechem obserwował jak blednie- No co, Granger? Przed chwilą byłaś taka odważna. Tchórzysz?

Jak każda gryfonka dała się na to nabrać. Strach zmienił się w zdecydowanie. Patrzyła mu prosto w oczy z… wyzwaniem. Puścił jej podbródek i gładząc policzek wsunął rękę na kark. Dopiero z tak bliska zauważył, że jej szopa składała się z wielu poskręcanych włosów. Pochylił się i zauważył, że zamyka oczy- jakby wiedziała co ją czeka. Przyciągnął ją mocno do siebie i dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę na to, że natura całkiem nieźle ją wyposażyła. Pochylił się, jego włosy dotknęły jej policzków. Przysunął usta do jej ust i kiedy prawie się stykały wymamrotał zjadliwie:

- Chciałabyś.

Po chwili już siedział na swoim krześle i ze śmiechem obserwował, jak otrząsa się z szoku i ściąga brwi.

- To było wredne, profesorze.

- Granger, musiałbym być mocno pijany, ślepy i głuchy, żeby tknąć uczennicę.

- Cóż… Teraz wiem czemu jest pan takim dobrym szpiegiem. Nie obchodzą pana uczucia innych ludzi, więc łatwo jest panu się nimi bawić.

Miał wrażenie, że właśnie dała mu w twarz. Zacisnął pięści, ale musiał przyznać, że tym razem manipulował nią. Jednak nigdy tego nie powie.

- Daj spokój, Granger- sarknął- Aż tak ci się podobało?

Gdy się zaczerwieniła poczuł się dziwnie- od dawna nie odczuwał takiej sensacji w okolicach żołądka.

- Oczywiście, że nie. Nie mówiłam o tym. Mówię ogólnie o całej tej rozmowie.

- Przynajmniej przestałaś ryczeć. Zamiast tego jesteś zła na mnie. Powinnaś się cieszyć.

Wyszła z trzaśnięciem drzwi, co niesamowicie go ucieszyło. Chociaż sam nie umiałby powiedzieć dlaczego.


	11. Chapter 11

Następnego dnia weszła bez pukania i od razu udała się do pokoju, bez żadnego: „dzień dobry". A niech się gniewa, co tam. On sam był wściekły- w środku nocy obudził się i zdecydował na eliksir Bezsennego Snu. Jego sny były zdecydowanie chore. Wszystko to jej wina. Skończył sprawdzać prace i wszedł do pokoju- siedziała przed kolejną książką z pergaminem z jednej strony i herbatą z drugiej. Na jego wejście zareagowała słabo- podniosła na chwilę oczy, po czym wróciła do tekstu. Dopiero teraz zauważył, co było nie tak.

- Granger, dlaczego nie masz na sobie szat szkolnych?

Siedziała w zwykłych mugolskich spodniach i koszulce z jakimś zespołem, którego nie kojarzył. Dziewczyna niechętnie oderwała się od książki.

- Tak jest mi wygodniej. Niezbyt komfortowo czuję się nosząc spódnicę. Nie mogę na przykład usiąść w ten sposób.

Siedziała w pozycji kwiatu lotosu. Faktycznie, nie można tak usiąść w spódnicy. Wzruszył ramiona.

- Mnie bez różnicy w czym siedzisz. Staraj się jedynie nie ściągać na siebie zbyt wiele uwagi. Niepotrzebne… plotki również mogą zaszkodzić.

Skinęła głową, ponownie zagłębiona w lekturze. Stwierdził, że i on może trochę się zrelaksować. Odpiął pelerynę i rzucił ją na sofę. Potem zdjął obszerne szaty i został w spodniach, kamizelce i koszuli. Odpiął dwa górne guziki i głębiej odetchnął. Usłyszał jakiś dziwny dźwięk i obrócił się. Granger wpatrywała się w niego z głębokim rumieńcem.

- Co… Co pan wyprawia?!

- Jak to było? Och, tak… Tak jest mi wygodniej. Coś ci nie pasuje, Granger?

- Nie, ale zdziwiłam się. Bez szat wygląda pan…- dokładnie mu się przyjrzała i poczuł się niemal nagi. Rozważył ponowne nałożenie szat, ale to byłoby tchórzostwo- dziwnie. Chudo. W ogóle coś pan je?

- Nie. Żywię się krwią i muchami, po czym kładę się do trumny, która wpływa pozytywnie na mój metabolizm- zdziwił się, gdy zachichotała. Sądził, że te przytyki śmieszą tylko jego.

Następne dwa miesiące minęły tak samo- dzień w dzień przychodziła, czasami rozmawiali, częściej docinali sobie. Ośmiokrotnie został wezwany. Uniknął kary- Czarnemu Panu spodobało się to, że Potter, Weasley i Granger nie rozmawiają z sobą. Nie wiedział o tym, że Granger zakładała pelerynę-niewidkę i przychodziła do nich w środku nocy. Jak mu kiedyś powiedziała: „teraz kiedy nie możemy z sobą rozmawiać czujmy zwiększoną potrzebę na to". Ta dziewczyna była niebezpieczna- myślał o niej zdecydowanie za często, wodził za nią wzrokiem i zauważał różne szczegóły. Nocą śniła mu się zdecydowanie za często. W dodatku wdawał się z nią w długie dysputy i była trzecią osobą poza Dumbledorem i Czarnym Panem, która stawiała przed nim wyzwanie mentalne. Nieraz łapał się na tym, że wpędzała go w pułapki słowne i dosłownie w ostatniej chwili się z nich wyplątywał. Po raz pierwszy od ponad osiemnastu lat czuł dziwne uczucie w okolicach lędźwi i od ponad dwudziestu lat czuł przyjemne wibracje w okolicach żołądka.

Był luty i Snape siedział właśnie przed Dumbledorem.

- Ile razy w życiu cię o coś prosiłem?

- Cztery, Severusie.

- Teraz nadszedł piąty raz- schował twarz w dłoniach- Zabierz ją ode mnie. Znajdź Granger inne miejsce do przebywania przez te godziny.

- Zrobiła coś złego? Wiesz dobrze, że nie masz łatwego charakteru, ale…

- To nie to!- poderwał się na nogi i zaczął chodzić w kółko- Tutaj chodzi o mnie. Za dobrze czuję się w jej towarzystwie. Nieraz mówię rzeczy, o które bym się nawet nie podejrzewał. Dumbledore, ja… ja ją obserwuję, śnię o niej! To jest chore! Zabierz ją ode mnie!

Starszy mężczyzna patrzył na niego zdziwiony i po chwili uśmiechnął się.

- Ona ci się podoba!- rzucił odkrywczym tonem. Snape skrzywił się.

- Nawet bardzo- mruknął- I to nie jest odpowiednie. Dlatego proszę… nie, BŁAGAM, zabierz ją ode mnie! Nie mam ani czasu, ani ochoty, ani zdrowia na jakieś głupoty.

- Miłość to wspaniałe uczucie i na pewno nie jest głupotą. O co ci chodzi tak naprawdę?

Snape westchnął ciężko- wiedział, że z Dumbledorem nie będzie łatwo. Znał go za dobrze.

- Naprawdę nie chcę tego czuć, zwłaszcza, że…- przymknął oczy i wyrzucił z siebie to, czego bał się najbardziej- Nie chcę po raz kolejny być zraniony. To za bardzo boli.

Były dyrektor skinął głową i przez chwilę myślał.

- Sądzę, że jest sposób. Będzie wchodziła do twojego gabinetu, tam narzucała pelerynę Harry'ego i szła do Pokoju Życzeń, czy też do moich pokojów. Pozory muszą zostać utrzymane.

Z ulgą usiadł na krześle.

- To dobrze. Da się to załatwić jeszcze dzisiaj?

- Oczywiście.

Weszła bez pukania- nie musiała tego robić. Nikt inny nie pojawiał się z własnej woli w jego gabinecie. Jak zwykle na jej widok mocniej zabiło mu serce i jedynie bał się, że poczerwienieje. Tym razem jednak nie uśmiechnęła się na powitanie. Stanęła przed biurkiem i patrzyła na niego tymi swoimi wielkimi oczami.

- Ma mnie pan dosyć? Przeszkadzam panu?

- Wiecznie te pytania- sarknął- Tak. Mam cię dosyć, etatowa Wiem-To-Wszystko. Przeszkadzasz mi zarówno w mojej pracy, jak i w moich… zadaniach. Rozpraszasz mnie.

Skinęła głową, ale wydawała się niepocieszona. Pochyliła się nieco do przodu, opierając dłonie na biurku. Cofnął się nieco- nie był pewien czy nie zrobi czegoś głupiego, jeśli będzie za blisko.

- Mógł mi pan po prostu powiedzieć- warknęła- Sama bym się usunęła. Wie pan jak mi było głupio, gdy to profesor Dumbledore przyszedł i powiedział mi, że ma mnie pan dosyć?! Na Merlina, trzeba mi było powiedzieć!!!

Przybrał surową maskę.

- Nie mam zwyczaju dyskutować z uczniami, Granger. W tej chwili udaj się poza mój gabinet i wróć za siedem godzin, by udawać, że stąd wychodzisz.

Spojrzenie jakim go obdarzyła było wyjątkowo nieprzyjemne.


	12. Chapter 12

Obudził się w środku nocy, czując, że coś się nie zgadza. Włożył dłoń pod poduszkę, by sięgnąć po różdżkę i zesztywniał- nie było jej tam. A to oznaczało, że ktoś tu był. Od chwili gdy wprowadził się do Hogwartu trzymał różdżkę pod poduszką, a po kilku latach stało się to nawykiem. Teraz jednak coś było nie tak. Próbował przejrzeć ciemności, ale było to na nic.

- Kto tutaj jest?

Usiadł prosto i na wszelki wypadek wysunął się lekko spod kołdry. Co by nie powiedzieć zawsze był dobry w unikaniu zaklęć. Zimno przeleciało mu po plecach, ale prawie nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Nagle świeca przy jego łóżku zapaliła się. Przez chwilę musiał mrugać, bo zabolały go oczy, ale gdy je otworzył, otworzył również usta. Przy końcu jego łóżka stała Hermiona Granger i obserwowała go z ponurym wyrazem twarzy. Przykrył się dokładniej- miał nawyk spania nago.

- Granger- syknął, bardziej wściekły, niż zażenowany- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?! Wynoś się stąd i oddaj mi różdżkę!

- Naoglądał się pan za wiele mugolskich filmów akcji. Nie trzyma się tak ważnych rzeczy pod poduszką- przesuwała jego różdżkę pomiędzy palcami- A teraz niech mi pan powie, dlaczego pan się mnie pozbył?

- Przeszkadzałaś, chyba już ci to mówiłem. Oddaj!

- Nie.

Podeszła bliżej i usiadła obok niego. Miała na sobie pidżamę, która zdecydowanie za wiele pokazywała. A przynajmniej była za bardzo opięta. Poczuł, że pewna część jego ciała reaguje- jak zwykle w najmniej odpowiednim momencie. Chwała Merlinowi, że patrzyła mu w oczy.

- O co ci chodzi, ty durna dziewczyno?! Sto punktów od Gryffindoru za zakradanie się do pokoju nauczyciela!

- Niech mi pan da szlaban- powiedziała cicho- Mogę nawet szorować kociołki, cokolwiek.

Zamrugał zdziwiony.

- Proszę?

Zamiast odpowiedzieć pochyliła się i trzymała mu pod brodą różdżkę. Mimo to miał coraz większą chęć dotknięcia jej.

- Teraz mi pan powie dlaczego odesłał mnie pan do Pokoju Życzeń. Nie wierzę w bajkę o przeszkadzaniu. Cytując klasyka- zadrgały jej usta- „potrafię być przykry". Nie chce pan wiedzieć, jak bardzo potrafię być… przykra.

Zrozumiał aż za dobrze. Już lepiej żeby go przeklęła.

- Jesteś męcząca, wiesz?- skrzywił się- Poza tym nie mam czasu na dyskusje ze smarkulą. Oddaj mi różdżkę i nigdy więcej nie pokazuj mi się na oczy. Niedobrze mi na twój widok.

Skinęła głową, ale zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć pochyliła się nad nim i pocałowała go w usta. Najpierw delikatnie, delektowała się smakiem, po czym mocniej przycisnęła. Wszelkie myśli o odpowiedzialności i tym, co wypada wyleciały mu z głowy w jednej chwili. Oddał pocałunek, złapał ją za kark i gładził go. W pewnym momencie pogłębił pocałunek i rozkoszował się chłodem jej warg i ciepłem wnętrza ust. Całkowicie oddał się temu, jednocześnie czując, że mu mało. Wolna dłoń powędrowała w dół i zaczęła gładzić jej plecy. Kiedy usłyszał ciche westchnięcie i poczuł dłonie zacieśniające się wokół jego szyi- pociągnął ją za sobą, przewrócił na plecy i pochylił. Widział jej oczy- płonące, proszące. Po chwili skupił się na jej ustach, które oddawały pocałunki z pasją. Przeniósł swoje na jej szyję i przez chwilę chłonął zapach, który doprowadzał go do szaleństwa. Wygięła się w łuk, gdy jego lewa dłoń dotknęła jej piersi. Kiedy zszedł niżej ustami wyjęczała:

- Severus…

Nigdy tak bardzo nie kochał brzmienia swojego imienia, jak w tym momencie. Po jakimś czasie to ona przewróciła go na plecy i oddawała pieszczoty. Nie wiedział, że ma tyle wrażliwych miejsc i wielokrotnie wyrwało mu się zduszone westchnienie. Mocniej. Więcej. Chciał więcej, a ona wyraźnie tylko na to czekała.

Tej nocy kochali się tyle razy, że stracił poczucie czasu. Smakował się jej imieniem wielokrotnie szepcząc je w chwilach najwyższej przyjemności.

Zasnęła w jego ramionach i przez dłuższy czas nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się stało. Przespał się z nią. Przespał się z uczennicą. Przespał się z przyjaciółką Harry'ego Pottera. Przespał się z dziewczyną, której mógłby być ojcem. A w tym wszystkim najgorsze było to, że ciągnąłby ten stan do końca swojego życia. Nie wiedział co ją do niego przyciągnęło, dlaczego to zrobiła, dlaczego na to wszystko pozwoliła.

Obudziło go łaskotanie. Otworzył oczy i ze zdziwieniem zauważył wielkie, brązowe oczy wpatrujące się w niego. Hermiona, bo inaczej nie umiał już o niej myśleć, uśmiechnęła się szeroko i pocałowała go w czoło.

- Dzień dobry.

Przymknął oczy i przybrał maskę, którą wkładał na spotkania Śmierciożerców.

- Dla kogo dobry, dla tego dobry. Żądam wyjaśnienia. Co to miało, do jasnej cholery, być?!

Zesztywniała i spojrzała niepewnie, przykrywając się kołdrą.

- My właśnie… przecież wiedział pan co robi!

- Och, wracamy do „pana"? W nocy nie byłaś taka uprzejma- zaśmiał się paskudnie i jeszcze gorzej się poczuł widząc łzy w jej oczach- No, dalej. Wyrzuć to z siebie.

Jej twarz była poważna. Wyciągnęła dłoń i dotknęła jego policzka, ale odtrącił jej dłoń.

- Nie chce pan wiedzieć DLACZEGO to zrobiłam?

- Nie. Nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Wynoś się- nie mógł wytrzymać więcej.

Wstała i zaczęła się ubierać, jednocześnie mówiąc.

- I tak panu powiem. Poczułam się zraniona, że nie chciał pan więcej ze mną rozmawiać. Na początku. Potem… potem doszłam do wniosku, że to nie to- spojrzała na niego przez ramię i uśmiechnęła się- Ja się zakochałam. Ron już dla mnie nie istniał. Tylko ciebie widziałam, Severusie, tylko o tobie myślałam. Nie mogłam… tego tak zostawić.

Zaśmiał się histerycznie.

- Głupia dziewczyno! Mylisz pożądanie z miłością! Nawet i pożądanie nie wchodzi w grę, bo nie ma czego pożądać! Nie próbuj się tłumaczyć. Poza tym nie przypominam sobie, żebym pozwolił ci zwracać się do mnie pierwszym imieniem.

- Możesz sobie mówić co chcesz- wyraźnie wstrzymywała łzy, ale wciąż się uśmiechała smutno. Podeszła do niego i usiadła na łóżku- Jesteś wyjątkowo atrakcyjny, na swój sposób. Tylko o tym nie wiesz. Znam różnicę między pożądaniem i miłością, zwłaszcza, że tego pierwszego nigdy nie doświadczyłam- pocałowała go, ale nawet nie mrugnął- Jeden twój ruch i od razu się rozpływam.

- No, to mamy problem- parsknął- Bo ty mnie się zdecydowanie nie podobasz.

- Więc dlaczego…?

- Od dawna tego nie robiłem- przejechał dłonią po włosach- Myślałem o pójściu do prostytutki, ale załatwiłaś sprawę.

Odskoczyła, jakby ją uderzył.

- Powiedz, że kłamiesz!

- Dlaczego miałbym?- uśmiechnął się, czując, że zaraz sam siebie przeklnie. Hermiona ponownie podeszła do niego, ale tym razem uniosła rękę do uderzenia. Złapał ją i warknął- Tylko spróbuj, a przekonasz się dlaczego byłem jednym z najlepszych Śmierciożerców, _szlamo_.

Ostatnie słowo najwyraźniej nie wywarło na niej żadnego wrażenia pomimo tego, że włożył w nie całą nienawiść jaką do siebie czuł. Wyrwała rękę i spojrzała na niego smutno.

- Więc to koniec?

- Nie było nawet początku. Pieprzenie się nie jest żadnym związkiem. I zwracaj się do mnie poprawnie.

- Jasne, panie profesorze- łzy popłynęły jej z oczu.

- Och, teraz płaczemy? Biedactwo- zaśmiał się- Lepiej idź się wypłacz Weasleyowi. Niech cię pocieszy. Może też cię przeleci, jeśli już tego nie zrobił.

- Nie wierzę, że mówisz… że mówi to pan na poważnie- pokręciła głową. Wstał, założył spodnie, podszedł do niej i uderzył ją. Tak mocno, że upadła.

- Teraz mnie rozumiesz?- powiedział chłodno- Wynoś się i nie pokazuj mi na oczy.

Krwawiła jej warga i łzy mieszały się z krwią. Wybiegła, nawet nie zamykając drzwi. Usiadł na łóżku i złapał się za głowę. Zrobił co należało. Trzeba tak było postąpić. Tylko jakoś niezbyt przekonująco to brzmiało.


	13. Chapter 13

Pierwsza lekcja po tym incydencie była katorgą. Gdy tylko wszedł energicznym krokiem do sali zauważył, że Hermiona spina się, zaciska zęby i najwidoczniej stara się nie płakać. Nie przespał przez cały weekend ani jednej godziny, tylko ciągle pił. Zrobił jej nieodwracalną krzywdę, powinien był ją odepchnąć i kazać się wynosić. On i pożądanie, jasne. Ona go kocha, no na pewno. Nie miał pojęcia co nią sterowało, ale na pewno nie te dwa uczucia. Może potrzebowała wsparcia, może chciała się odstresować? Merlin jeden wie. Machnął różdżką i na tablicy pojawiły się polecenia.

- Nie ma tego w podręcznikach, ale czy ktoś umie mi powiedzieć kto wynalazł Wywar Tojadowy?

Zapadła cisza, nawet Hermiona nie podniosła ręki. Podszedł do niej i zaczął mówić wrednym tonem.

- Niemożliwe… Czyżbym dożył dnia, w którym panna Wiem-To-Wszystko czegoś nie wie? No, Granger, odpowiedz.

Dziewczyna podniosła na niego wzrok i musiał przyznać, że jest dumny ze swoich zdolności aktorskich- nawet mięsień mu nie drgnął.

- Wywar Tojadowy w roku 1985 wynalazł pan, panie profesorze.

Skrzywił się.

- Dziesięć puntów od Gryffindoru. Jak znasz odpowiedź, to powinnaś się zgłosić.

Zabini i Parkinson zachichotali. Uśmiechał się szeroko- tak, dawno nie czuł takiego bólu. W pewien sposób jest to nawet uzależniające.

- Pracujcie. Nie oczekuję, że zrobicie to prawidłowo, więc każdy Gryfon, który zrobi go źle straci dwadzieścia punktów.

Draco spojrzał na niego tak, jakby widział go pierwszy raz. Snape rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie i tamten zajął się szybko swoją pracą. Pod koniec lekcji zaczął sprawdzać kociołki.

- Lovegood, czy ty nie umiesz czytać? Ile razy miałaś zamieszać po dodaniu sierści wilkołaka?

- Pięć.

- A ile zrobiłaś?

- Pięć.

- Nie, Lovegood. Gdybyś zamieszała pięć razy, to teraz miałabyś budyniowy róż z pianą, a nie brązowy szlam. Pięć punktów od Ravenclawu. Zabini, prawie dobrze- uśmiechnął się do chłopaka, pomimo tego, że jego eliksir miał konsystencję cementu. Stanął przed kociołkiem Hermiony i bez zdziwienia zauważył, że wszystko jest idealnie- Pięć punktów od Gryffindoru.

- Za co?!

- Za to, że trzymasz ten swój kudłaty łeb nad kociołkiem. Spadnie jeden włos i do końca życia będziesz musiała nosić perukę. Chociaż…- zaśmiał się paskudnie- Wyglądałoby to znacznie lepiej niż to, co masz na głowie teraz.

Poczerwieniała i łzy zakręciły się jej w oczach. Zignorował to i szedł dalej.

- Czterdzieści punktów od Gryffindoru za Pottera i Weasleya. Co to niby ma być?- nabrał chochlą papki z kociołka Pottera- Przypuszczam, że możesz to posłać profesorowi Lupinowi jako prezent. Na pewno się ucieszy. Weasley, to samo tyczy się ciebie. Panie Malfoy, idealnie. Czterdzieści punktów dla Slytherinu. Panno Parkinson, należało dodać krogulczy pazur przed móżdżkiem żaby, ale i tak lepiej niż niektórzy. Jesteście wolni.

Hermiona wybiegła pierwsza, niemal ze łzami w oczach. W sali pozostali Weasley i Potter.

- Mogę w czymś pomóc?- zapytał szyderczo, ale nie podziałało to.

- Co pan zrobił Hermionie?

- Nie wiem o co ci chodzi, Potter- warknął.

- W piątek wieczorem Hermiona powiedziała, że musi pójść z panem porozmawiać, bo to ważne, a na śniadanie przyszła zaryczana i ze śladem od uderzenia!- wyciągnął różdżkę, ale, co było dziwne, powstrzymał go Weasley.

- Chcemy wiedzieć co pan zrobił. Potrafi pan doprowadzać do płaczu i to rozumiemy. Jednak skąd wzięło się to uderzenie?

- Dlaczego nie spytacie Granger co się z nią działo?- obrócił się do nich plecami i zaczął porządkować składniki.

- Spytaliśmy, ale powiedziała, że w nocy uderzyła się o kolumnę łóżka. Jednak my w to nie wierzymy.

Westchnął i obrócił się do nich mówiąc zimnym tonem:

- Macie lekcję za kilka minut, prawda? Wątpię, czy profesor Flitwick będzie zadowolony jeśli was tam zabraknie.

- Niech pan nie unika tematu.

- Potter, nie mam powodu by ci się z czegokolwiek tłumaczyć! Wynoś się!


	14. Chapter 14

Leżał na łóżku i sączył Ognistą Whisky. Prace pierwszoklasistów sprawdził szybko i byle jak, po czym postanowił nieco odpocząć. Czuł się wykończony, zarówno fizycznie, jak i psychicznie. Przez cały tydzień obserwował jej zaczerwienione oczy, niechętne spojrzenia i co wieczór widywał ją przez kilka minut. Jak na złość przypałętał się Dumbledore, który nie był w najlepszym nastroju.

- Czy ty zawsze musisz tyle pić? Popadniesz w alkoholizm.

- Też cię miło widzieć, Dumbledore. Miło, że zapukałeś i poprosiłeś, aż pozwolę ci wejść, usiąść na fotelu i nalać sobie Ognistej.

- Nie bawmy się w formalności. Był u mnie Potter z Weasleyem- powiedział ponuro i gdy Snape nawet nie drgnął kontynuował- Powiedzieli mi, że prawdopodobnie uderzyłeś pannę Granger. Wytłumacz mi to.

- Nie chcesz wiedzieć- mruknął i wypił kolejny kieliszek.

- Owszem, chcę. Mów.

- Tak, uderzyłem ją.

- Dlaczego?

- A po co ci to wiedzieć? Ukarz mnie i na tym zakończmy.

Dumbledore zacisnął pięści.

- Severusie, wiesz dobrze, że nie jestem taki jak Voldemort. Ja nie karzę, tylko szukam przyczyn. Hermiona podoba ci się, więc tym bardziej dziwi mnie to, że ją uderzyłeś. Powiedz mi dlaczego.

- Odmawiam odpowiedzi.

- _Żądam_ odpowiedzi.

Snape poczuł, jak w środku zaczyna narastać ból. Przeklęta Przysięga.

- Uderzyłem ją, żeby wybiła sobie z głowy pomysł o nas dwojgu razem. Po wcześniejszej wspólnej nocy, kiedy to przyszła do mnie i uwiodła mnie.

Dumbledore siedział z otwartymi ustami i dopiero po chwili zdołał wyjąkać:

- Yy… Co… że co…

- Sam mnie namawiałeś, żebym przespał się z jakąś kobietą. No to zrobiłem to- parsknął śmiechem i wypił kolejny kieliszek- Co prawda była wyjątkowo chętna, chociaż nie mam pojęcia dlaczego. Tylko nad ranem musiałem jej wytłumaczyć, że nic z tego nie będzie.

Były dyrektor otrząsnął się już z szoku, ale wciąż wpatrywał się w niego rozszerzonymi oczami.

- Przespałeś się z uczennicą?! No, o to bym cię nie podejrzewał.

- Sam siebie o to nie podejrzewałem. Tylko… Dumbledore, ja jestem tylko człowiekiem! Kiedy kobieta, która mi się podoba przychodzi do mnie w środku nocy i dosłownie rzuca się w moje ramiona, to jak, do diabła, mam odmówić?! Tylko, że rano przyszło otrzeźwienie i byłem wyjątkowo paskudny. Nie wierzyła w to co mówię, więc musiałem ją uderzyć, żeby wiedziała, że nie żartuję. Ot, cała historia. Zadowolony?

- Ale… dlaczego?

- No przecież już ci to wytłumaczyłem!!!- ryknął i poczuł, że nie był to dobry pomysł. Alkohol zaczął działać, w związku z tym powoli narastał ból głowy.

- Wiem, wiem- machnął ręką starszy mężczyzna- Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale cieszę się, że w końcu znalazłeś kogoś i ten ktoś również ciebie pragnie. Chodzi mi o to dlaczego powiedziałeś jej, że nic z tego?

Snape spojrzał na Dumbledora, jakby urwał się z choinki.

- Przecież to oczywiste! Po pierwsze ja jestem nauczycielem, a ona uczennicą. Poza tym jest mnóstwo innych powodów: jestem od niej starszy o dwadzieścia lat, już zawsze będę postrzegany jako Śmierciożerca, mam mroczną przeszłość, kochałem matkę jej najlepszego przyjaciela i zabiłem ją, zabiłem ojca Pottera oraz jego ojca chrzestnego. Dodaj do tego to wszystko, co zrobiłem matce jej drugiego przyjaciela. Obaj mnie nienawidzą, jak większa część społeczeństwa czarodziejów, w którym ona chce znaleźć swoje miejsce. A już na pewno mnie nie pokocha! To jest litość, Dumbledore, litość! A ja litości nienawidzę!

- I sądzisz, że z powodu litości tak zabiegała o twoją uwagę, sama przyszła do ciebie, a teraz płacze? Nie bądź śmieszny!

- Bo co? Znowu coś mi rozkażesz?- zaśmiał się ponuro.

- Nie, po prostu szkoda mi was obojga. Jednak to twoje życie i nie zamierzam się do niego wtrącać. Tak właściwie to chciałem ci powiedzieć, że jutro z samego rana Harry, Ron i Hermiona znikają ze szkoły.

Poczuł się, jakby ktoś mu przyłożył. Usiadł, wyprostował się i zacisnął dłonie na butelce.

- Dlaczego?- zapytał przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Horkruksy. Mniej więcej wiem gdzie mogą być. Severusie, będą potrzebowali dużą ilość Eliksiru Wielosokowego, Veritaserum, Felix Felicis i tego, który zażywasz na bóle po Cruciatusie.

- Nie będzie z tym problemu, mam to wszystko na składzie. Co mam powiedzieć Czarnemu Panu?

- Że nie wiesz gdzie się podziali i jest możliwe, że są ze mną. Ja w tym czasie pokażę się w kilku miejscach, oczywiście z daleka od nich.

- Jak długo może ich nie być?

- Niestety, szacujemy, że koło roku.

- Rok! I mają jakoś dać sobie radę?! Oszalałeś?!

- Mniej więcej, Severusie, mniej więcej. Może to potrwać tydzień, może potrwać rok. Na pewno nie dłużej niż dwa lata. I nie wiadomo czy cała trójka powróci.

Złapał się za głowę. Już jedną stracił, miał teraz stracić drugą?!

- Czy oni już o tym wiedzą?

- Właśnie im to powiedziałem. Już się pakują. Jutro rano przyjdą do gabinetu Minerwy i stamtąd kominkiem przeniosą się do pewnego domu, w którym zainstalowałem sieć Fiuu. Powinni być tam przez jakiś czas bezpieczni. Ty również przyjdź z eliksirami. O czwartej wyruszają- wstał i podszedł do drzwi, gdzie przystanął i obrócił się ze smutkiem w oczach- Jeśli… jeśli chciałbyś pożegnać się z panną Granger, to przyślę ją do ciebie.

Tępo skinął głową i dla dodania sobie animuszu wypił naraz całą butelkę. Po ponad godzinie, w której zdążył obalić drugą butelkę, Hermiona zapukała do drzwi.

- Wejść.

Niepewnie otworzyła drzwi i zamknęła je za sobą, opierając się o nie.

- Chciał mnie pan widzieć, profesorze?

- Tak- machnął ręką i rzucił zaklęcia na nie podsłuchiwanie- Jutro wyruszacie?

- Z samego rana.

- Zaopatrzę was w odpowiednie eliksiry, co do których mam nadzieję, że umiecie się nimi posługiwać- nawet w takiej chwili nie mógł powstrzymać się od sarkazmu- Eliksir Wielosokowy, Veritaserum, Felix Felicis i Eliksir Rodwana. Znasz je?

- Tak, panie profesorze. Czy to wszystko? Muszę jeszcze dokończyć pakowanie i choć trochę się przespać.

Wstał, zatoczył się nieco i pokręcił głową.

- To nie wszystko. Poczekaj tutaj- ruszył do swojego pokoju dziennego , by po chwili wrócić- Są to książki, które mogą wam się przydać. To bardzo stare księgi, w niektórych znajdziecie nawet sposoby na zniszczenie horkruksa w sposób całkowicie bezpieczny. Jeśli… do pewnych eliksirów będziecie potrzebowali składników, czy też samego eliksiru wystarczy, że prześlecie mi patronusa lub poinformujecie Dumbledora.

Podszedł do niej nieco chwiejnym krokiem i wcisnął jej książki. Ugięła się nieco pod ich ciężarem, ale wciąż patrzyła mu prosto w oczy.

- Przecież te książki muszą być dla pana bardzo cenne.

- Owszem, ale nie będzie z nich żadna pociecha, gdy Czarny Pan zwycięży. Dbaj o nie, jednak jeśli będziesz musiała wybierać między życiem a książkami, radzę ci wybrać to pierwsze.

- Dziękuję…

Uśmiechnęła się niepewnie, rumieniec wpłynął na jej policzki, oczy zaświeciły się. Wyciągnął dłoń i skrzywił się, gdy zesztywniała. Bała się, że znów ją uderzy. Założył jej za ucho kilka kosmyków i poważnie powiedział:

- Nie będzie łatwo.

- Oczywiście. To Voldemort i Śmierciożercy będą nas gonić. Jak dobrze pójdzie, to pan własnoręcznie będzie mógł się mnie pozbyć.

Podskoczył, jakby dała mu w twarz.

- Ty durna dziewczyno!- ryknął, po czym pochylił się nad nią, przyłożył swoje czoło do jej czoła i żarliwie wyszeptał- Nie daj się zabić.

- A dlaczego miałoby to pana obchodzić?- jej głos był słaby- Nie chce pan mnie znać. Nie interesuję pana.

- Owszem- powiedział cicho, po czym niechętnie dodał- Jednak… chcę, żebyś wróciła cała.

Odsunął się i napotkał jej wzrok, w którym czaiło się coś… dzikiego.

- Boję się…- szepnęła- Boję się, ale zrobię wszystko by on nie wygrał.

- Każde z nas robi, co tylko może- mruknął.

Przez chwilę stali w ciszy, w końcu poruszyła się. Odłożyła książki na ziemi i zbliżyła się do niego. Snape podskoczył i spojrzał na nią groźnie.

- Co ty wyrabiasz?!

- Pocałuj mnie- powiedziała patrząc w podłogę- Tak na szczęście. Proszę…

- Wybij to sobie z głowy!

Wtuliła się w niego i nie puszczała, mimo że próbował ją oderwać od siebie. W końcu poddał się.

- Po co?

- Na szczęście. Ostatni raz.

Westchnął ciężko, wiedząc, że dla niego samego źle się to skończy. Lekko ją odsunął, pochylił się i pocałował jej usta. Chciał żeby to było jedynie muśnięcie, ale zareagował instynkt. Przycisnął ją do siebie i pogłębił pocałunek. Cicho jęknęła i to go otrzeźwiło.

- Wystarczy?! Nie patrz tak na mnie. Z nas dwojga to ja jestem pijany.

Zachichotała i schyliła się po książki.

- Dziękuję, to wiele dla mnie znaczy.

- Dla mnie nie, więc się nie ciesz. Między nami nic się nie zmieniło, czy to jasne?

- Tak, panie profesorze. Cóż… do zobaczenia rano.


	15. Chapter 15

Nie mógł spać. Nie zobaczy jej. Nie zobaczy jej przez następne kilka miesięcy i Merlin jeden wie czy kiedykolwiek później. Każde z nich mogło zginąć. O trzeciej zwlókł się z kanapy z kacem i najpierw łyknął eliksir przeciwko bólowi głowy. Dopiero później pozbierał słoiki z odpowiednimi eliksirami i zmienił szaty. W końcu postanowił zrobić jeszcze jedną rzecz. W koszu z minerałami znalazł mały szmaragd i odpowiednią ilość srebra oraz krwi jednorożca. Były to niebezpieczne czary i dawno z nich nie korzystał. Spojrzał na zegarek- miał dwadzieścia minut. Powinno wystarczyć. Położył szmaragd na stole i rzucił kilka odpowiednich zaklęć, po czym przeciął go na pół diamentowym pilnikiem. Zmieszał krew jednorożca ze swoją i skropił nią obie części. Kilka zaklęć zmieniło to wszystko w ciemnozielone bryłki, nieco podobne do szmaragdu. Srebro zmienił w odpowiednie zawieszki, a z reszty zrobił cienki łańcuszek. Idealnie- uśmiechnął się pod nosem i złapał wszystko, by zdążyć do gabinetu dyrektorki. Kiedy wszedł wszyscy już byli na miejscu. Potter i Weasley nosili większość bagaży, ale był przekonany, że to w bagażu Hermiony znajdują się wszystkie możliwe książki, tylko pomniejszone.

- Dzień dobry, profesorze- rzucili chórem.

- Dzień dobry. Kto będzie nosił z sobą eliksiry?

- Hermiona- rzucił Potter- Ona zna się na tym najlepiej.

Skinął głową i podał jej słoiki. Zmniejszyła je, zabezpieczyła przed tłuczeniem i włożyła do kieszeni. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się szeroko, podczas gdy Minerwa wyłamywała sobie palce.

- Powodzenia, moi drodzy. Będę często do was przychodził, w razie gdyby działo się coś nowego.

- Jakbyście potrzebowali pomocy, to… No… Postaram się, jak będę mogła.

- Potter, ćwicz Oklumencję- warknął- Nie po to Dumbledore jest Strażnikiem Tajemnicy miejsca, do którego się udajecie, żeby Czarny Pan znalazł to w twojej głowie.

Cała trójka skinęła głową.

- Harry, ty pierwszy. Potem Ronald, a na końcu Hermiona. Słowo dostępu to „Solanka".

Potter przestąpił z nogi na nogę, rozejrzał się po gabinecie, w końcu odwrócił się do nich.

- W takim razie… do widzenia, mam nadzieję.

- Tak, tak- rzucił niecierpliwie Snape- Słowa pożegnania zachowaj dla siebie. Nie mam całego dnia, żeby tu sterczeć.

- Też będę za panem tęsknił- rzucił złośliwie, by po chwili zniknąć. Weasley jedynie im pomachał. Teraz była cięższa część. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do wszystkich.

- Do widzenia i dziękuję za wszystko.

Wyciągnął do niej rękę, by ją uścisnąć.

- Powodzenia.

Wyczuła, że coś wkłada jej w dłoń i na chwilę jej oczy się rozszerzyły.

- Co…?

- Nie musisz przypadkiem gdzieś iść?

Parsknęła, wyczuwając nagłą zmianę, która najwyraźniej była spowodowana łańcuszkiem i znikła. Dumbledore spojrzał na niego rozbawiony.

- A teraz powiedz co jej dałeś.

Kącik ust podjechał mu do góry.

- Pendant.

Minerwa podskoczyła i zaczęła się śmiać.

- Nie mów mi, że ty… Och…

- Tak, Severus stracił głowę.

- Wcale nie- warknął- To po to, żeby się upewnić, że w razie czego będę w stanie tą trójkę wyciągnąć z opałów.

- To dlaczego nie dałeś tego Harry'emu lub Ronaldowi?

- Bo nie są na tyle odpowiedzialni i pewnie by je zgubili.

- Potrafisz je wytwarzać? Ja jedynie o nich słyszałam.

Snape skinął głową.

- Znalazłem metodę w jednej ze starych ksiąg. Jednak książka nie mówi o wszystkim. Pendanty nie tylko wzajemnie się odnajdują, ale też potrafią powiedzieć w jakim stanie zdrowia jest dana osoba, czy jest w niebezpieczeństwie, czy coś ją boli. W tej chwili Granger znajduje się gdzieś na wschodzie od miejsca, w którym stoję. Boli ją noga i jest bezpieczna.

- Czyli ty masz drugi?

- Tak. Z naszej trójki ja jedyny mam możliwość pomóc im jeśli zostaną złapani przez któregoś ze Śmierciożerców.

Minerwa pokręciła głową z uśmiechem.

- Tłumacz sobie to, jak chcesz. My dobrze wiemy dlaczego właśnie jej dałeś drugą część.

Snape jedynie lekko się zaczerwienił i wzruszył ramionami, po czym wrócił do swoich lochów. Nie mógł wiedzieć, że Dumbledore westchnął ciężko i powiedział do Minerwy:

- Chciałbym, żeby ten chłopak przestał unosić się dumą i pozwolił się kochać.


	16. Chapter 16

Miesiące mijały Snape'owi w wyjątkowo ponurej atmosferze. Wyczuwał Hermionę i niekiedy budził się przerażony, wyczuwając niebezpieczeństwo. Kiedy był wzywany zostawiał pendant w sypialni, by nie musiała odczuwać jego bólu. Bo był karany często. Głównie za to, że nie umiał powiedzieć, gdzie się znajduje ta trójka, ani Dumbledore. W szkole siał postrach, bo humor miał zdecydowanie kiepski. Po mniej więcej piątym miesiącu od ich zniknięcia Dumbledore zaczął przyglądać mu się z troską.

- Czuję się świetnie i wcale jej nie potrzebuję. Powoli mi przechodzi- było najczęstszą odpowiedzą. Jedno wielkie kłamstwo. Tęsknił, ale nie rozczulał się na sobą póki nie wypił. A unikał alkoholu. Ona miała się dobrze, nawet bardzo dobrze- wyczuwał to. W miesiąc po zniknięciu przeżył szok, gdy wyczuł z jej strony wzmożoną przyjemność, która mogła oznaczać jedno- właśnie z kimś uprawiała seks. Zabolało go to i wtedy wypił tak wiele, że Minerwa musiała wziąć za niego zastępstwo, bo nie był w stanie się podnieść. Czyli jednak była to kwestia litości, a teraz ponownie jest z Weasleyem. Szkoda. Wychodzi na to, że jednak jest głupia, bo gdy wszystko wróci do normy, on znów zacznie latać za dziewczynami i zostawi ją ze złamanym sercem.

Pewnego dnia w październiku został wezwany i gdy przybył do komnaty Czarnego Pana ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że było tam jedynie kilka osób. Bella z mężem, Lucjusz, Nott, McNair i on. Zimny dreszcz przebiegł mu po plecach. Najwierniejsi. A to oznaczało jedno- będzie jakaś przykra robota. Czarny Pan wszedł do pokoju uśmiechnięty szeroko.

- Moi drodzy, mam wspaniałe wiadomości! Dzisiaj zauważono Pottera, Weasleya i Granger w okolicach Brighton. Nie wiem czego tam szukają, ale byli zbyt nieuważni. Macie tam się udać i spróbować zastawić na nich pułapkę. Uda się z wami Dołohow, bo to on ich zauważył. Macie ich złapać żywych. Ruszajcie od razu.

Dołohow czekał na nich na podwórzu.

- Udamy się tam świstoklikiem- pokazał im stare wydanie Proroka. Każde z nich przytknęło jeden palec i po chwili wirowali w powietrzu. Po swojej prawej miał Bellę i jej ciemne, długie włosy uderzały go twarz, a po lewej McNair zaciskał oczy. Snape żałował, że nie zabrał z sobą pendanta. Wyczułaby, że się zbliżają. Zaklął w myślach i tak się zagapił, że lądowanie omal nie zbiło go z nóg. Bellatrix odrzuciła grzywę na plecy i zaśmiała się.

- Już nie te lata, co Snape?

- Skup się lepiej na zadaniu.

Zmienili stroje na mugolskie i ruszyli przed siebie. Snape miał wielką nadzieję, że znajdzie ich pierwszy- mógłby wtedy ich ostrzec, lub dać szansę na ucieczkę. W chwili gdy to pomyślał poczuł, jak przedramię go boli. To oznaczało jedno- któreś z nich znalazło miejsce ich przebywania. Dotknął różdżką Mrocznego Znaku i po chwili stał obok Rudolfusa Lestrange.

- Gdzie są?

- Tam.

Wskazał palcem na niewielką chatkę stojącą na uboczu. Ze środka paliło się światło i serce w nim zamarło, gdy zauważył, że w oknie zasuwa właśnie zasłony Hermiona.

- Nie mają rzuconego Zaklęcia Fideliusa?

- Widocznie nie. Albo coś poszło nie tak. W każdym razie nie spodziewają się nas.

To samo powiedział reszcie, która zjawiła się dopiero po chwili. Podczas gdy oni zastanawiali się, jak zaatakować, on myślał w jaki sposób ich ostrzec. Rozważył wszelkie możliwości i doszedł do wniosku, że jest bezsilny. Będzie musiał działać podczas ataku. Chociaż… Nieraz wchodził w umysł Pottera, powinien mieć do niego pewien dostęp. Skupił się na wysyłaniu impulsu myślowego. _Uciekajcie, uciekajcie. Śmierciożercy._ Po chwili usłyszał cichy odezw: _Profesorze?!_. Skrzywił się i przemówił do Belli, która była ich nieoficjalnym szefem.

- Pospieszmy się lepiej. Jeszcze nas zauważą. Nie jesteśmy przecież niewidzialni.

_ŚMIERCIOŻERCY POTTER! RUSZAJCIE TYŁKI!_ W tym momencie drzwi się otworzyły i na schody wybiegła cała trójka. Snape krzyknął:

- Patrzcie!

I ruszył do przodu rzucając Avadę Kedavrę, mając wielką nadzieję, że wiedzą, jak się podnosi tarczę. Rozgorzała walka. Tamci bronili się, ale jakoś wolno uciekali. W pewnym momencie aportowali się, a każde z nich ryknęło ze wściekłości. Snape rzucił się na Bellatrix.

- TO TWOJA WINA! GDYBYŚ SZYBCIEJ SIĘ ZDECYDOWAŁA JUŻ BYŚMY ICH MIELI!!!

Kobieta zagryzła zęby, a jej mąż pogładził ją po plecach, patrząc na niego nienawistnie.

- To nie wina Belli. Wszyscy powinniśmy ruszyć do przodu.

Czarny Pan tego wieczora zemścił się na każdym z nich. Snape nie był w stanie dojść do bramy szkolnej, więc położył się na ziemi i wysłał patronusa do Dumbledora. Ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że jego patronus nie był już łanią, tylko czymś małym i kudłatym. Zaśmiał się i zaczął wdychać chłodne powietrze. Wszystko go bolało. Po chwili zamigotała mu srebrna broda i poczuł, że ktoś wlewa mu do ust Eliksir Rodwana. Minęły minuty zanim poczuł, że ma na tyle sił, by wstać. Oparł się o starszego mężczyznę i ruszyli w kierunku gabinetu Minerwy.

- Możesz tak po prostu sobie wychodzić? A jak ktoś cię zauważy?

- Rzuciłem na siebie odpowiednie zaklęcie. W tej chwili nie widać nas obu.

- Wspaniale… Wolałbym żeby nikt nie widział mnie w takim stanie. Znaleźli miejsce…

- Przebywania Harry'ego i jego przyjaciół, wiem.

- Skąd?

Przystanęli przed chimerami i zanim były dyrektor wypowiedział zaklęcie westchnął.

- Bo cała trójka jest tutaj. Harry i Ronald zaraz wracają do poszukiwań, ale postanowili zostawić tu Hermionę.

Zrobiło mu się zimno.

- Czy coś jej się stało?

- To zależy, od której strony na to spojrzeć- zachichotał dyrektor, po czym ze smutkiem na niego spojrzał- Kiedy ją zobaczysz nie zakładaj żadnego scenariusza. Ono nie jest twoje.

- O czym ty gadasz?

Ten jedynie pokręcił głową i weszli na ruchome schody. Dumbledore pomógł mu usiąść w fotelu i podał kolejną fiolkę z eliksirem. Zerknął w bok i od razu cały ból mu przeszedł. Na drugim fotelu siedziała Hermiona i coś przed sobą trzymała. Dopiero po chwili zauważył, że to coś to brzuch.

Była w ciąży.


	17. Chapter 17

Kiedy już otrząsnął się z szoku wymamrotał:

- No, no… Który miesiąc, Granger?

- Szósty, panie profesorze- uśmiechnęła się w kierunku Weasleya, który lekko pobladł, ale niepewnie oddał uśmiech. Cieszył się, że już siedzi, bo niewątpliwie opadłby na podłogę. Czyli był jedynie przygodą. Świetnie. Po prostu świetnie.

- Czarny Pan nie wie o twoim… waszym dziecku i lepiej żeby tak pozostało. Mógłby zlecić porwanie i rozkazać wam w zamian przynieść Pottera- skrzywił się- A przynajmniej ja na jego miejscu bym tak zrobił. Dumbledore?

- Nie, nie wspominaj. Bo jeśli zaleci porwanie, to będę musiał wybierać między życiem twoim a dziecka- obaj zauważyli, że Hermiona zaciska dłonie wokół brzucha i blednie.

- Nienajlepszy okres na ciążę, Granger- powiedział zjadliwie- Nie mogliście trochę poczekać? Choćby do ślubu?

- Nie pana sprawa kiedy i w jakich okolicznościach zachodzę w ciążę- warknęła, po czym przeniosła swoją uwagę na Dumbledora- Panie profesorze, Harry i Ron udają się dalej w drogę. Ja przeczekam tu aż do rozwiązania, a później dwa lub trzy miesiące, jeśli nie jest to problemem. Po tym czasie dołączę do nich- obaj otworzyli usta, ale podniosła dłoń- Już o tym rozmawialiśmy! Dam radę i macie się w to nie wtrącać. Jeśli nikt tutaj nie będzie chciał się dzieckiem zajmować, to przeniosę je do domu moich rodziców. W każdym razie bez dyskusji jest to, że za góra pół roku do was wrócę. W tym czasie postaram się przeszukać zamek. Przynajmniej dwa lub trzy horkruksy są tutaj. Za pani pozwoleniem, profesor McGonagall, chciałabym mieć dostęp do działu książek zakazanych i za pana pozwoleniem, profesorze Snape, do pańskiego księgozbioru.

Po tym zapadła cisza. W końcu odezwał się Potter.

- Musimy już iść. Mamy jedno upatrzone miejsce do schowania się. Trzymaj się, Hermiono- przytulił dziewczynę i odwrócił się do nich- Do zobaczenia i… - spojrzał na Snape'a i po raz pierwszy w życiu uśmiechnął się do niego- Dziękuję, panie profesorze. Gdyby nie pana wiadomość…

- Co mi przypomina, ty półgłówku, że nie ćwiczyłeś Oklumencji!!! Gdybyś to zrobił to nie mógłbym wejść do twojego umysłu! A to oznacza, że i Czarny Pan ma wgląd w twoje myśli!

Uśmiech od razu zmienił się w grymas.

- Widać pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniają. Ćwiczyłem, ale wciąż jestem w tym kiepski.

Wszedł do kominka, powiedział: „Haddingtown" i już go nie było. W tym czasie Weasley przytulił Hermionę, pocałował ją, pożegnał się i zniknął. Snape musiał przyznać, że ten pocałunek między nimi bolał nawet bardziej niż chwila, w której zauważył Lilly i Jamesa kochających się w sali od Zaklęć. Minerwa w tym czasie przytuliła dziewczynę.

- Będziesz mieszkać w moich komnatach, jeśli ci to nie przeszkadza. Poza tym Poppy się tobą zajmie, żeby wszystko poszło bez problemu. Masz również dostęp do biblioteki.

- Do mojego księgozbioru również- mruknął, po czym wstał lekko się krzywiąc- Idę się położyć.

- Odprowadzę cię- zaoferował były dyrektor.

- Nie trzeba. Dam radę. Dobranoc.

Ono nie jest moje. Ono nie jest moje… Sam nie wiedział czy się cieszyć, czy płakać.

Przez następne dni unikał okolic gabinetu Minerwy i zajął się tym, co lubił- straszeniem uczniów. Niestety, nieszczęście samo do niego przyszło. Koło północy, gdy powoli zbierał się do spania usłyszał delikatne pukanie, które mogło należeć tylko do jednej osoby. Draco pukał mocno, a Minerwa i Dumbledore nie bawili się w formalności. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy udawać, że go nie ma, ale to było bezcelowe.

- Wejść.

Najpierw pojawił się brzuch, a następnie szopa brązowych włosów. Hermiona niepewnie się uśmiechnęła.

- Dobry wieczór, profesorze. Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam?

- Właściwie to tak. Właśnie zamierzałem iść spać.

- Hmmm… Chciałam jedynie skorzystać z kilku książek, jeśli to nie problem.

- Oczywiście, że to problem- prychnął- Jednak będziesz za mną łazić i mnie męczyć, jeśli teraz nie pozwolę ci z nich skorzystać.

- Tutaj czy mogę je zabrać na górę?

- Jak ci wygodnie. Ja jednak idę spać.

Stał już przy drzwiach, gdy odezwała się cicho.

- Tamte książki zostały w tym domku… Przepraszam.

- Nie trzeba. Później się tam wybrałem i je zabrałem z powrotem. Jakbyś chciała z nich skorzystać, to są na drugim regale od drzwi, piąta półka od dołu.

- Znam je na pamięć.

Przez chwilę się wahał, ale w końcu zadał pytanie.

- Więc jednak zeszłaś się z Weasleyem?

- Tak. Zmienił się- uśmiechnęła się radośnie- Bardzo się zmienił. I cieszy się z powodu Elodie.

- Elodie? To dziewczynka?

- Tak. Pani Pomfrey wczoraj potwierdziła- uśmiechnęła się tak, jak tylko matki potrafią- Imię wybrałam sama. Kiedy byłam we Francji bardzo mi się spodobało. Wymawia się prawie jak „melodie", tylko nieco dźwięczniej.

- Fanaberie- prychnął- Staraj się nie hałasować i zgaś świecę, jak będziesz wychodziła


	18. Chapter 18

Elodie przyszła na świat 13 grudnia. Poppy martwiła się o małą, bo była wcześniakiem, ale obie dziewczyny dały sobie radę. Rodziła w komnatach Minerwy, bo w skrzydle szpitalnym leżało kilku uczniów, którym eliksiry wybuchły prosto w nos, a jemu nie chciało się tego naprawiać. Nie chciał iść do małej, bardzo nie chciał. Kolejny Weasley na świecie! Jednak Minerwa nie odpuszczała. Miesiąc po urodzinach małej w końcu go przekonała.

- Och, przestań zachowywać się jak obrażone dziecko!

- Minerwo… Zrozum mnie- jęknął, po ósmej butelce brandy- Kobieta, którą pokochałem właśnie urodziła dzieciaka chłopaka, którego najchętniej powiesiłbym na najbliższym drzewie. Jak w takich okolicznościach mam tam iść?!

- Elodie nie jest podobna do Rona- rozpłynęła się w uśmiechu- Według Hermiony mała przypomina swojego dziadka, a już na pewno ma jego oczy. Perry'ego Grangera widziałam tylko raz, ale muszę przyznać, że ma ciekawe oczy. Wyobraź sobie, że macie niemal identyczne.

- Wspaniale. W takim razie już wiem dlaczego przyszła do mnie- zaśmiał się gorzko- Substytut ojca! Kazirodztwo pierwszej wody!

- W każdym razie, jak wytrzeźwiejesz pójdź do niej. Ucieszy się.

- Już dobrze, dobrze. Tylko przestań jazgotać mi nad uchem.

W efekcie stał w sobotni poranek przed drzwiami do pokoju Hermiony i nie wiedział co z sobą zrobić. W końcu westchnął i zapukał.

- Proszę.

Głos dobiegający ze środka był wesoły, a towarzyszyły mu wesołe popiskiwania. Wszedł do środka i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

- Dzień dobry, Granger.

- Dzień dobry, panie profesorze. Miło, że nas pan odwiedził.

Siedziała na łóżku ubrana w luźną koszulę nocną i trzymała w dłoniach zawiniątko, które wydawało dziwne dźwięki. Podszedł bliżej i usiadł na krześle stojącym najdalej od niej. Uśmiechała się do swojego dziecka, cmokała je w główkę i wyglądała tak pięknie, że gdyby nie fakt, że to dzieciak Weasleya, byłby szczęśliwy. Odchrząknął.

- Wiem, że to w tradycji przynieść jakiś prezent dla dziecka…

- Och, nie trzeba- uśmiechnęła się do niego i poczuł, że zapiera mu dech w piersiach- Już i tak wszyscy dają mi wiele. Wsparcie, dach nad głową, książki…

- Milcz, kiedy mówię, Granger- rzucił nieprzyjemnym tonem, żeby samego siebie sprowadzić na ziemię- Przyniosłem to.

Podniósł się i zbliżył podając jej flakonik ze złocistym płynem. Jedną ręką przytrzymała dziecko, drugą wzięła od niego prezent.

- Felix Felicis!- zaśmiała się- Gdyby nie on, to już byłabym martwa. Chłopacy kazali mi go wypić kiedy tylko Harry usłyszał pański głos w swojej głowie. Muszę panu za to podziękować. W tym stanie nienajlepiej mi się walczyło.

Zrobiło mu się chłodno na myśl o tym, jak blisko była śmierci.

- W każdym razie to dla niej. Niech ma jeden czy dwa szczęśliwe dni w swoim życiu, bo z takim ojcem na wiele nie należy liczyć.

Zachichotała i spojrzała na niego przekornie.

- „Ona" to Elodie. Chciałby ją pan potrzymać?

Zesztywniał i od razu rozedrgały mu się ręce.

- Nie, lepiej nie. Ostatnim razem trzymałem w dłoniach małego Dracona i w efekcie wyrżnął głową w podłogę. Nie mam ręki do dzieci.

- Ona nie jest taka delikatna. Proszę- podniosła dłoń z małą wyżej, więc wziął ją niepewnie opierając na ramieniu. Spojrzał w dół i doszedł do wniosku, że tak ładnego niemowlaka w życiu nie widział. Co zresztą nie było żadnym wyczynem, bo widział pięć niemowlaków w całym swoim życiu. Mała otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na niego ładnie wykrojonymi, mocno obramowanymi, czarnymi oczami. Gdyby Minerwa nie powiedziała mu, że jest podobny do swojego dziadka, to mógłby przysiąc, że Elodie jest jego. Mieli identyczne oczy, w dodatku kępka włosów na czubku głowy była wyraźnie ciemna. Dziewczynka ziewnęła, a on nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Co dziwniejsze, wyciągnęła do niego małe rączki i zaczęła radośnie popiskiwać i pluć śliną w wyrazie sympatii. Zaśmiał się cicho i pogłaskał ją po główce.

- Elodie, co? Obyś trafiła na lepsze czasy, niż twoi rodzice. Oby twój ojciec-półgłówek potrafił cię docenić. I żebyś wyrosła na piękną i mądrą dziewczynę.

Omal nie dodał: „taką, jak twoja matka". Matka właśnie zwijała się ze śmiechu.

- Co w tym takiego śmiesznego?!

- Najwidoczniej Elodie ma w sobie jakiś czar, bo Minerwa i Albus nie potrafią się od niej oderwać. Podobnie Poppy i Filius. O Hagridzie nie wspominając.

Próbował skrzywić się, ale mała w tym momencie złapała go za nos i po prostu musiał się zaśmiać.

- Głupia dziewucho, wiem, że jest duży, ale nie musisz za niego łapać- parsknął, po czym podniósł głowę i spokojnie powiedział- Jak powiesz komukolwiek o tym, co się teraz dzieje to przysięgam, że pożałujesz.

- Nie zamierzam, profesorze.

- Chciałem się zapytać czy jesteś z wszystkimi po imieniu? I czy to rozsądne dawać dziecko do rąk Hagridowi?

- Hagrid wbrew swojej posturze jest delikatny, a Elodie miała ubaw z jego brodą. Co do imion… Sami nalegali. Coś o tym, że nie jestem już uczennicą.

- W takim razie nie mogę odbiegać od normy- pochylił się nad małą i zaczął ją gilgotać- Elodie, mam na imię Severus. Przekaż swojej matce, że może się tak do mnie zwracać.

Dziewczynka zaśmiała się, jakby wszystko rozumiała i zaczęła łapać jego włosy.

- Radzę uważać- dodała Hermiona z szerokim uśmiechem- W ten sposób Filius stracił kilka kosmyków.

- I tak prawie był łysy- powiedział z przekąsem. Nie wiedział na którą ma patrzeć. Elodie była rozkoszna i cudowna, jej matka piękna i kusząca. Zdecydował, że bezpieczniej będzie patrzeć na córkę. Przysunął sobie ruchem różdżki krzesło i zaczął wyczarowywać motyle. Mała śmiała się i próbowała je złapać. W końcu zmęczyła się, ziewnęła i po chwili już spała. Zapadła spokojna cisza, aż w końcu odezwał się cicho:

- Jedyna rzecz, która udała się Weasleyowi. Macie prawdziwy skarb. Czy on już wie?

- Tak. Albus powiedział jemu i Harry'emu w ten sam wieczór, gdy się urodziła. Ucieszyli się, ale mają zbyt ważną misję, by teraz wpaść choćby na chwilę. Gdybym mogła, to sama kazałabym im zostać.

- Komu zostawisz Elodie w opiece?

- Minerwa zgłosiła się na ochotnika, ale całymi dniami jest zajęta- westchnęła ciężko i potarła skronie- Opieka nad dzieckiem jest wyczerpująca, a ona nie jest już taka młoda. Sądzę, że Hagrid na zmianę z Poppy będą w stanie się nią zająć.

Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w pyzatą buźkę małej i z lekkim smutkiem zauważył, że będzie miała nos i usta swojej mamy. Sam nie wiedział kiedy wyrwało mu się:

- Ja mógłbym się nią zająć. Mam sporo wolnego czasu.

Spojrzał niepewnie na zszokowaną Hermionę, która po chwili uśmiechnęła się tak radośnie, że tym razem od niej nie mógł oderwać wzroku.

- Naprawdę? Och, dziękuję, dziękuję! To byłaby dla mnie ulga, gdyby pan… znaczy się, gdybyś się nią zaopiekował.

- W takim razie nie ma problemu- zaśmiał się do małej- Elodie, wyobraź sobie, że zajmie się tobą przerośnięty nietoperz z lochów. Co ty na to?

Wystękała coś przez sen i zacisnęła małą piąstkę na jego kciuku. Hermiona delikatnie zabrała ją od niego i ułożyła obok siebie. Sama też opadła na łóżko i głaskała główkę córeczki.

- Przyjdziesz jeszcze?

- Jeśli nie będę przeszkadzał.

- Oczywiście, że nie. Chciałabym jednak poprosić byś przy okazji przyniósł mi pewne książki, jeśli nie sprawi ci to problemu.

To zdanie uświadomiło mu, że gdzieś tam na zewnątrz rozgrywa się wojna. Jednak kiedy patrzył na Hermionę powoli zasypiającą koło swojej córeczki wierzył, że jest jakaś przyszłość, w której nie będzie Czarnego Pana.


	19. Chapter 19

- I jak ci się podoba?

Dumbledore podszedł do niego, kiedy sprawdzał prace pierwszorocznych.

- Kto mi się podoba?

- Mała Elodie, a kto inny?

- W normie- mruknął. Kiedy nie rzucała mu bezzębnych uśmiechów, czy też radosnych spojrzeń mógł o niej mówić normalnie.

- Jest rozkoszna- zaśmiał się cicho i zaczął pić herbatę. Snape westchnął ciężko.

- Przychodzisz tutaj, zamiast pomagać tym dwóm durniom, przeszkadzasz mi w pracy gadając o niemowlakach i w dodatku wypijasz mi herbatę. Czy to jakieś objawy demencji starczej?

- Pewnie tak.

- Co chcesz?

- Słucham?

- Nigdy nie przychodzisz bez powodu. Co chcesz?

Starszy mężczyzna westchnął ciężko.

- Dziwnie to zabrzmi, ale naprawdę jestem tutaj bez powodu, czy też raczej by porozmawiać o niemowlakach.

- A jaki masz w tym cel? Chcesz mnie bardziej pognębić? Wspomnieć, jaki to szczęśliwy był Weasley, gdy się dowiedział, że ma córkę?!

- Nie… Prawdę mówiąc… Nieważne. Przyjdę kiedy indziej.

To było niespodziewane, ale trochę go uspokoiło- chętnie posiedzi trochę w samotności. Nawet jeśli to oznaczało sprawdzanie prac idiotów. Nagle złapał się nad tym, że wcale nie sprawdza, tylko zastygł z ręką w powietrzu i głupio się uśmiecha. Przywrócił się do porządku i kiedy skończył sprawdzać zastanawiał się co ma teraz zrobić. Rozejrzał się po swoim gabinecie i po raz pierwszy od wielu lat poczuł się samotny. Wziął książki, o które prosiła Hermiona i po chwili znalazł się pod jej pokojem. Zapukał i wszedł. W środku siedziała Minerwa oraz Hagrid. Na jego widok cała trójka się uśmiechnęła i musiał się powstrzymywać, by zachować chłodną maskę.

- Prosiłaś o książki.

- Och, tak szybko? Dziękuję.

Wzięła je od niego i położyła na szafce przy łóżku. Minerwa trzymała Elodie i wyglądała jak zadowolona babcia. Hagrid przyniósł małej zabawkę, która od razu została skonfiskowana i uznana za zdecydowanie niebezpieczną. Poczuł się nieco nie na miejscu, więc powiedział, że już sobie pójdzie co spotkało się z energicznymi protestami. Żeby go zatrzymać Minerwa podała mu małą, która zaczęła radośnie popiskiwać na jego widok. Próbował zachowywać się, jak na strasznego Mistrza Eliksirów przystało, ale kiedy ponownie złapała go za nos przestał przejmować się wszystkim.

- Chyba ci się podoba- zaśmiał się i cmoknął małą w czoło, kątem oka zauważając, że Minerwie i Hagridowi opadły szczęki- Ciesz się, że nie odziedziczyłaś nosa Weasleyów, bo mogłabyś nim pisać. Co nie oznacza, że świński ryjek jest lepszy.

- No wiesz co!- sapnęła Hermiona zza książki.

Mała gaworzyła coś po swojemu i gdy nagle zaczęła płakać tak się przestraszył, że omal jej nie upuścił. Zebrał się w sobie, wstał i zaczął chodzić po pokoju cicho mówiąc:

- No, już… Ćśśś… Elodie, nie płacz. Co się stało, malutka? Wystraszyłem cię? Nie chciałem mówić, że masz świński ryjek. No już…

Minerwa popłakała się ze śmiechu, a Hagrid smutno na niego patrzył.

- Byłbyś dobrą niańką, Snape.

- Dzięki- rzucił krótko i wyczarował fontannę kolorowych iskierek, które zaczęły tańczyć. Elodie skupiła się na tym i gdy jedna zatańczyła jej na brzuszku zaczęła się śmiać, a Snape uśmiechnął się. Nie wiedział, że jego uśmiech był tak czuły, że Minerwa musiała wyjść i zacząć płakać nad losem Severusa, a Hermiona zacisnęła mocno dłonie na książce. Hagrid nie powstrzymywał się i uśmiechnął szeroko.

- Zmieniam zdanie, stary. Nie powinieneś być niańką, tylko ojcem. Masz rękę do dzieciaków.

Zesztywniał na te słowa, bo przypomniały mu, że bez względu na to, jak bardzo pokochał tą kruszynę- ona nie będzie jego. Elodie jakby wyczuła jego smutek i złapała go za policzek. Pocałował ją w główkę i oddał Hagridowi.

- Jeśli będziesz chciała jakieś inne książki to daj znać.

- Dziękuję. Przyjdź jeszcze kiedyś.

Skinął głową i wyszedł. Tuż za wejściem oparł się o ścianę i schował twarz w dłoniach. Severus Snape miał uczucia. Jednak w tej chwili żałował, że nie jest inaczej.


	20. Chapter 20

Następne dwa miesiące były takie same- przed południem uczył, następnie sprawdzał prace i szedł do Hermiony i Elodie. Zajmował się małą, kiedy ona chciała poczytać, a gdy spała to rozmawiał z nią. Czasami zabierał Elodie na dwór i do lasu, ale w taki sposób, żeby nikt w zamku nie zdawał sobie sprawy z istnienia dziewczynki. Bywał również wzywany i za każdym razem karany- nie umiał powiedzieć gdzie jest Dumbledore, Potter, Weasley i Granger. Pod koniec drugiego miesiąca, gdy siedzieli w trójkę, a Elodie spała, Hermiona powiedziała:

- Jutro wracam do chłopaków.

Pokiwał głową- spodziewał się tego. Powoli pakowała swoje rzeczy, przeglądała notatki i z westchnieniem patrzyła na swoją córkę.

- Nie daj się zabić- wyszeptał. Ona przez chwilę milczała, po czym zadała pytanie, które go zdziwiło.

- Wciąż mnie nie chcesz?

Zaśmiał się gorzko.

- Daj spokój. Masz dziecko z innym i pytasz się o takie rzeczy?! Nie bądź śmieszna.

Skinęła głową i pakowała się dalej.

- Pamiętaj, żeby karmić ją często. I żeby czyścić pieluchy- była zdziwiona, kiedy dowiedziała się, że nie będzie musiała wydawać fortuny na pieluchy, bo zwykłe _Evanesco_ wystarczy- I… nie przesiaduj z nią za często w lochach, tam jest zimno i ciemno.

- Dam sobie radę- warknął- Nie musisz mnie pouczać.

- Mhm… Gdzie ja położyłam… O, tutaj.

Podeszła do szafki i wyciągnęła z niej dwa dziwne przedmioty. Jednym była dziwna, mała czarka, a drugim stara i nieco zardzewiała tiara.

- Czy to są horkruksy?!

- Tak. Znalazłam jeden w pokoju życzeń, a drugi w Komnacie Tajemnic- zaśmiała się cicho- Nawet nie wiesz, jak ciężko jest wydawać dźwięki w języku węży. Pozbierałam też trochę kłów bazyliszka, bo w _Magia przeciw magii_ przeczytałam, że da się zniszczyć horkruksy za ich pomocą.

- Owszem, są dość skuteczne. Kto by pomyślał, że dwie części duszy Czarnego Pana leżały sobie spokojnie pomiędzy dziecięcymi ubrankami.

- Właśnie dlatego tam leżały. Chcę, żeby to Harry je zniszczył.

- Święty Potter…- wymamrotał pod nosem i zwrócił się do śpiącej Elodie- Będziesz wychowywana do tego, by chwalić i błogosławić pana Pottera, więc już ci współczuję. Jedynym idiotą, który dorównuje mu w zdolnościach i inteligencji jest pan Weasley, twój ojciec. Ech… Nienajlepsza mieszanka.

- Coś ci nie pasuje w moich genach?- zaśmiała się Hermiona.

- Właśnie, zapomniałem o części po kądzieli. Etatowa Wiem-To-Wszystko, która nachodzi niewinnych i świętobliwych nauczycieli w środku nocy.

Ostatnie zdanie wymówił jadowitym tonem, za co oberwał poduszką.

- Mógłbyś przestać czepiać się tego? Przypomnij sobie, jak się zachowałeś i jakimi słowami mnie obrzuciłeś!- krzyknęła- Sprowadzona do roli prostytutki! Jedynie zapomniałam rachunek wystawić!

Skrzywił się na samo wspomnienie.

- Cóż… Mówiłem prawdę i z większością tego, co powiedziałem wciąż się zgadzam.

Wyglądała, jakby dał jej w twarz. Cóż… nie jego problem. Tylko dlaczego tak bolało? Zanim zorientował się co się dzieje, już siedziała na jego kolanach i całowała go bez opamiętania. Dał się ponieść przyjemności i oddawał pocałunki, rękoma gładząc jej ciało. Po ciąży nabrała kształtów, ale dość szybko wróciła do mniej więcej podobnej figury. Nowe krągłości były wyjątkowo przyjemne…

- Tym razem sama wzięłam pocałunek na szczęście. A teraz się stąd wynoś- wymruczała wściekle tuż w jego usta. Tym razem on poczuł się, jakby oberwał. Bez ociągania się uciekł do swoich lochów. Zasłużył na to- poprzednim razem to on tak się zachował. Kochał się z nią całą noc, by rankiem wyrzucić bez pardonu za to przy dużej ilości inwektyw.

Rankiem poszedł do jej pokoju niepewny czy jeszcze ją zastanie. Nie było jej, za to w środku, na łóżku, siedziała Minerwa i kołysała Elodie. Na jego widok smutno się uśmiechnęła.

- Już poszła.

- Trudno. Obiecałem, że zajmę się małą.

- Wiem i cieszę się. Muszę zaraz udać się do Ministerstwa Magii, potem mam spotkanie z radą i… jednym słowem mnóstwo roboty. Dasz sobie radę?

Wzniósł oczy do nieba i zabrał dziewczynkę. Niechętnie ją oddała.

- Wszyscy wątpią w moje możliwości.

- Ja nie wątpię- uśmiechnęła się- Przy niej jesteś zupełnie innym człowiekiem.

- Jasne- sarknął i zwrócił się do Elodie- Mała, wolisz jak jestem sobą czy jak jestem inny? No? Decyduj szybko. Normalny?

Przy tym słowie zagruchała głośno i spojrzał na Minerwę z tryumfem, by znaleźć ją prawie płaczącą z uciechy.

- Właśnie o tym mówiłam. Rozumiem cię, Elodie jest absolutnie rozbrajająca.

- Pewnie dlatego, że nie ma w sobie nic z Weasleya- zaśmiał się- I dobrze. Oby i charakterek odziedziczyła po mamie.

- Co mi przypomina, że mam list do ciebie i Elodie w przypadku… śmierci Hermiony.

Zesztywniał i zacisnął usta.

- Ona przeżyje. Musi przeżyć. Nie martw się, Severusie.

- Oczywiście, że tak. Jak umrze, to pójdziemy skopać jej tyłek, jak mawia młodzież. No nie, Elodie?

Mała zakwiliła radośnie, a Snape uśmiechnął się wesoło.

- Słowo daję, że nie mam pojęcia co ta mała we mnie widzi, że tak się uśmiecha.

- Cieszy się, że na pewno nie będzie taka brzydka- zachichotała Minerwa i naraziła się na ostre spojrzenie.

- Tu są książki, książki i książki, a tam wejście do mojej sypialni, gdzie znajdzie się twoja kołyska. I jak podobają ci się moje lochy? Mówisz, że wspaniałe? Też je lubię. Rozpalimy ogień, bo twoja matka mnie zabije, jeśli złapiesz choćby katar. Tak, a-psik! Merlinie… gadam do dziecka. Mam nadzieję, że to pomoże twojej inteligencji, a nie zmniejszy mojej. Miej nadzieję, że umysł odziedziczyłaś po matce, bo twój ojciec to skończony kretyn. Z czego się śmiejesz? Gdybyś uczyła go przez siedem lat, to doszłabyś do tych samych wniosków. Nie wiem co twoja matka w nim widzi. Ani inteligentny, ani specjalnie przystojny, że o charakterze nie wspomnę! Z drugiej strony nie miała żadnej alternatywy. Chciała mnie, Merlin jeden wie z jakiego powodu, ale póki nie dowiem się, że to jest miłość to jej nie przyjmę. Chociaż teraz, kiedy ma mężczyznę swoich marzeń i ciebie, to ja do niczego nie jestem jej potrzebny. Nie patrz się tak na mnie. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo chciałbym mieć was obie obok siebie do końca życia! Ale żadna z was nie jest moja. Wspaniale… Spowiadam się przed kimś, kto w odpowiedzi puszcza bańki ze śliny. Głodna? O, już skrzaty domowe przyniosły odpowiednie papki. Dziękuję, moja najlepsza szata idzie do prania. A także dywan. Elodie, moja droga, staraj się nie pluć wszystkim, co weźmiesz do ust. Tak, kupa śmiechu…

Wcale go nie obchodziło czy wariuje gadając do dziecka- ta mała pochłonęła go całkowicie. Okręciła go sobie wokół paluszka nie mówiąc ani słowa. Miała to po swojej matce, to pewne. Hermiona potrafiła przekazać wszystko samym tylko spojrzeniem. Usiadł na łóżku i złapał się za głowę. Zrobił się słaby i miękki. Od chwili gdy Lilly całkowicie go odrzuciła nie był taki flegmatyczny i zakręcony. Nie podobała mu się ta zmiana. Na czas lekcji Elodie zajmowała się Poppy, ale nie mógł się powstrzymywać od chodzenia co przerwę do skrzydła szpitalnego, by upewnić się, że wszystko w porządku.

- Na gacie Merlina, Severusie, uspokój się!- powiedziała niemal wyrywając mu małą z ręki- Zachowujesz się, jakbyś był nadopiekuńczym ojcem. Masz za dwie minuty lekcję. Idź! Dam sobie radę. W końcu to nie pierwsze dziecko, którym się zajmuję.

Czasami Minerwa przejmowała jego obowiązki, kiedy czuł, że musi położyć się spać, lub ma wyjątkowo wiele prac do sprawdzenia. Na lekcjach stał się jeszcze bardziej wymagający i ostry niż zwykle. Martwił się o Hermionę- pendant wskazywał na to, że czuła się dobrze i chwilowo nie była w niebezpieczeństwie, ale byłby pewniejszy mając ją koło siebie. Po tylu latach samotności bał się stracić tą część, która kochała. Bolało go to, że będzie musiał w końcu oddać Elodie i patrzeć, jak Hermiona odchodzi z Weasleyem.


	21. Chapter 21

Od kiedy Hermiona znikła minęło pięć miesięcy i Snape nie umiał nawet powiedzieć kiedy ten czas minął. Tęsknił za nią po nocach i za dnia o niej myślał, ale czas całkowicie wypełniała mu Elodie. Potrafiła już sztywno siedzieć i raczkować, więc większą część dnia spędzał na bieganiu za nią. Tak małe dzieci nie powinny poruszać się tak szybko. Łysą główkę pokryły czarne, grube włosy, które uwielbiała sobie wyrywać. Miesiąc wcześniej pierwszy raz powiedziała: „Mama" i musiał się powstrzymywać od zgniecenia jej w uścisku. Kiedy wracał ze spotkań, wycieńczony, przemarznięty i obolały, już w gabinecie Minerwy odbierał od niej małą i przytulał do siebie. Wyczuwała kiedy ma się nie ruszać, tylko spokojnie leżeć, a on od razu czuł się lepiej. Nieraz zdarzyło mu się przysnąć w trakcie składania raportu. Ten wieczór jednak był inny. Nie został ukarany, ale wolał to od tego, czego się dowiedział. Wpadł do gabinetu i rzucił szybko:

- Wyślij patronusa Dumbledorowi.

- Co się stało?!

- Wie o Elodie- powiedział ze ściśniętym gardłem. Minerwa przycisnęła do siebie gaworzącą dziewczynkę z wyrazem przerażenia. Dumbledore wpadł do środka i jęknął na widok miny dyrektorki.

- Dowiedział się? Jak?

- Jeden z moich Ślizgonów usłyszał, jak Poppy mówi do Elodie, że jej rodzice niedługo wrócą, bo mają coś ważnego do załatwienia. Wymieniła przy tym imię Hermiony, a pan Jakcson zauważył czarne włosy. Czarny Pan sądzi, że to dziecko Hermiony i Pottera. Mam je porwać- spojrzał przepraszająco na Dumbledora- Bez konsultacji z tobą powiedziałem mu, że przedwczoraj została przeniesiona do miejsca, którego mi nie wyjawiono. Ja miałem jedynie ubezpieczać drogę. Skłamałem, że nie miałem pojęcia o tym dziecku, aż do momentu przeniesienia i na szczęście uwierzył mi.

- Dobrze zrobiłeś. Małą trzeba gdzieś ukryć…- przez chwilę myślał intensywnie- Weasleyowie nie, bo i tak mają własne problemy. Nimfadora i Remus mają małego Teda, ale jedno dziecko im wystarcza i są zbyt oczywistym wyborem.

- Może rodzice Hermiony?- zauważyła Minerwa i uśmiechnęła się gdy dziewczynka powiedziała: „Mama". Dumbledore skinął głową.

- To dobry pomysł. Są w tej chwili poza zasięgiem Voldemorta, który nawet nie wie gdzie ich szukać i jak wyglądają. Severusie?

- Spakuję jej rzeczy i jestem z powrotem za kilka minut.

Szybkim krokiem ruszył do lochów. Po drodze pozbawił wszystkie cztery domy łącznie dwustu punktów i rozdał czterdzieści siedem szlabanów. Uczniowie umykali mu z drogi wyczuwając, że jest w jednym ze swoich sławnych, paskudnych humorów. Był wściekły na samego siebie. Mógł przewidzieć, że do czegoś takiego dojdzie i będzie ją musiał oddać, ale… To było za szybko, zdecydowanie za szybko. Rozum przyjął do wiadomości, że to dla jej dobra, ale w środku się gotował. Ruchem różdżki spakował wszystkie jej rzeczy do torby i zmniejszył ją do rozmiarów główki od szpilki. To samo zrobił z kołyską. Włożył obie rzeczy do kieszeni, czując nieznaczny ciężar, złapał pierwszą lepszą książkę pod pachę i ruszył z powrotem do gabinetu. Książka była dla kamuflażu- po coś musiał tak się spieszyć. W gabinecie była Minerwa, Poppy razem z Dumbledorem, Filiusem i Hagridem. Wszyscy żegnali się z Elodie. Dumbledore szepnął mu na ucho miejsce zamieszkania rodziców Hermiony i Snape wziął małą na ręce. Przyjrzał się z bliska jej oczom, tak podobnym do jego, ślicznemu noskowi i ustom jej matki i poczuł łzy zbierające mu się w oczach. O, nie, co to to nie! Severus Snape nie płakał z powodu niemowląt, a już na pewno nie w otoczeniu kolegów ze szkoły.

- Wybacz, Elodie. _Morfeo_.

Zasnęła od razu, wciąż z uśmiechem. Otulił ją kocykiem i rzucił zaklęcie kameleona. Po chwili wiedział, że jest obok tylko dlatego, że trzymał ją na końcu różdżki. Nie mógł mieć jej w dłoniach- to byłoby zbyt podejrzane. Ruszył powolnym krokiem w kierunku bramy Hogwartu- żaden uczeń, czy też Śmierciożerca obserwujący Hogwart, nie mógł powiedzieć, że gdzieś się spieszył. Za bramą aportował się bezpośrednio do Australii, dokładnie zamykając za sobą tunel aportacji. Był w Geraldton, nadmorskim mieście. Elizabeth Street 17. Dom, którego inni ludzie nie widzieli, jeśli nie znali Tajemnicy. Podszedł i zapukał. Po chwili usłyszał kroki i ciche:

- Kto tam?

- Posłaniec- wymamrotał. Co za głupie hasło! Drzwi otworzyły się i wszedł szybko do środka. Domek był przytulny, ale dla niego nieco za niski. Zrzucił zaklęcia rozpraszające i spojrzał na kobietę, która otworzyła mu drzwi. Była dość wysoka, dobrze zbudowana i miała szopę brązowych włosów. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem na wspomnienie drugiej kobiety o takich samych włosach.

- Pani Helen Granger?

- Tak. A pan to zapewne profesor Snape?

Zamrugał.

- Dumbledore się z państwem skonsultował?

- Nie- zaśmiała się- Niech pan wejdzie i usiądzie. Perry powinien zaraz do nas dołączyć. W listach Hermiony z ostatnich lat było dość wiele informacji o panu. A przynajmniej na tyle, bym mogła pana rozpoznać.

Wolał nie wiedzieć co takiego pisała. Mógł spokojnie ułożyć wciąż niewidzialną Elodie na kolanach. Przyjął ze skinięciem głowy filiżankę.

- Czy coś się stało Hermionie, że przyszedł pan do nas? Od ponad roku nie mam od niej żadnej wiadomości. Profesor Dumbledore kiedy się pojawia mówi jedynie, że jest cała i zdrowa, a my mamy nie ruszać się z domu.

- Nic jej nie jest. Wiedzą państwo o wojnie, prawda?- skinęła głową- Hermiona wraz z Potterem i Weasleyem są w tej chwili… poza naszym zasięgiem. Starają się pokonać Czarnego Pana.

- Voldemorta?

Skrzywił się. Do czego to doszło, że mugole bez problemu wymawiają to imię. Zresztą- może tak jest lepiej?

- Tak. W związku z tym nie mogą się z nikim kontaktować.

- Dlaczego więc pan tutaj jest? Bo wątpię, że przyszedł pan na przyjacielską pogawędkę.

Uśmiechnął się lekko. Już wiedział po kim inteligencję odziedziczyła Wiem-To-Wszystko.

- Oczywiście, że nie. Mam znacznie ważniejsze i, bez obrazy, ciekawsze zajęcia- rzucił jadowitym tonem- Chodzi o to, że doszło do pewnych… komplikacji i potrzebujemy państwa pomocy.

Kobieta zbladła, ukazując mnóstwo piegów na wąskim nosie.

- Oczywiście… Zrobimy co się da. Prawda, Perry?

Snape powoli obrócił głowę by spojrzeć na mężczyznę, który właśnie pojawił się w salonie. Wstał, przytrzymując Elodie i podał mu rękę.

- Dzień dobry, panie Granger.

- Profesor Snape, prawda?

Parsknął śmiechem i poczuł mocny ucisk.

- Zrobimy wszystko, co w naszej mocy.

Pan Granger był od niego mocno niższy, najwidoczniej Hermiona wzrost miała po tacie. Kiedy usiedli i ich twarze znalazły się na tym samym poziomie Snape doszedł do wniosku, że coś mu nie pasuje. I już po chwili wiedział co. Pan Granger, dziadek Elodie, miał duże, brązowe oczy swojej córki. Jak powiedziała Minerwa? _„Według Hermiony mała przypomina swojego dziadka, a już na pewno ma jego oczy."_. Okłamali go! Wszyscy! Zaczął się śmiać, gdy dotarła do niego prawda- to ON był ojcem Elodie! Miała JEGO oczy! Śmiał się głośno i wesoło, jednocześnie tuląc do siebie śpiącą dziewczynkę i pomiędzy wybuchami histerycznego śmiechu mówiąc:

- Jesteś moja! MOJA!

Grangerowie patrzyli na niego jak na szaleńca i wyraźnie zszokował ich tym wybuchem nieuzasadnionej radości. Wciąż parskając śmiechem powiedział:

- Może w ten sposób sytuacja wyda się jaśniejsza- machnął różdżką i Elodie przestała być niewidzialna. Pani Granger wydała krótkie: „och!", a pan Granger uśmiechnął się.

- No, to wszystko stało się zrozumiałe. Nie wiem tylko w jaki sposób moja twarz mogła panu pomóc w odkryciu ojcostwa.

- To dość długa historia i pewne jej części zapewne się państwu nie spodobają, ale proszę mi nie przerywać- dodał suchym tonem, jednocześnie budząc małą. Rozdziawiła usta w ziewnięciu i uśmiechnęła się do niego. Teraz już wiedział dlaczego była w stosunku do niego tak radośnie usposobiona. Pani Granger najwyraźniej zrozumiała i mocno zacisnęła usta i szczęki- W styczniu zeszłego roku zostałem zmuszony do towarzystwa państwa córki niemal co wieczór. Nie wiem czy państwo zdają sobie sprawę z tego, kim byłem i kim jestem teraz.

Pan Granger pokręcił głową.

- Nie. Wiemy jedynie o pańskim… charakterze i podejściu do uczniów.

- W takim razie muszę państwu wszystko wytłumaczyć. Są powody, dla których muszą państwo wiedzieć. Dwadzieścia jeden lat temu, kiedy byłem jeszcze głupim szczeniakiem, popełniłem największy błąd w swoim życiu. Zostałem Śmierciożercą- oboje wciągnęli powietrze, a pani Granger najwyraźniej szykowała się do ataku- Byłem nim przez dwa lata, dwa okropne lata. Nie będę ich opisywał, wystarczy powiedzieć, że na moje własne szczęście byłem szpiegiem, nie… asasynem. Co nie zmienia faktu, że torturowałem i zabijałem. Na swoją własną obronę mogę powiedzieć, że brzydziło mnie to. Zyskałem siłę, ale straciłem swoje człowieczeństwo. Aż pewnego dnia podsłuchałem pewną przepowiednię i w te pędy przekazałem ją Czarnemu Panu. Dotyczyła ona pewnego chłopca urodzonego w lipcu z rodziców- czarodziejów. Kiedy zrozumiałem, że Czarny Pan ma na myśli nowonarodzonego syna mojej przyjaciółki z dzieciństwa- przycisnął Elodie do siebie mocniej i posłał gaworzącej dziewczynce smutny uśmiech- Postanowiłem z tym skończyć. Chciałem jej uratować życie i oddałbym za to wszystko. Udałem się do dyrektora Hogwartu i Głowy Zakonu Feniksa, profesora Dumbledora. Spytał się mnie co mu oddam za życie Lilly, a ja odpowiedziałem, że wszystko. Tej samej nocy złożyłem Wieczystą Przysięgę, że będę słuchał poleceń Głowy Zakonu, nie zdradzę Zakonu i jego sprawy oraz, że nie pozwolę by jakikolwiek uczeń Hogwartu został zabity, chyba, że będzie to sprzeczne z rozkazami. Ta Przysięga zapewniała Dumbledorowi pełną kontrolę nad moją osobą. Od tamtego czasu jestem potrójnym agentem. Na polecenie Czarnego Pana siedzę w Hogwarcie szpiegując Dumbledora, który zbiera wszelkie informacje na temat posunięć Czarnego Pana. Męcząca i nerwowa praca, jak można się domyślić- Grangerowie poszarzali i spojrzeli na niego nieco inaczej- Jednak nic to nie dało. Lilly i James zostali zabici, a Harry Potter został sierotą. Tak, Harry. Przeze mnie nie ma rodziców, z mojej winy została zabita moja najlepsza przyjaciółka, Lilly. Wciąż mnie to męczy i od czasu powrotu Czarnego Pana jestem przy jego boku i donoszę wszystko Dumbledorowi starając się uspokoić swoje sumienie. W styczniu zeszłego roku dostałem polecenie skłócenia Pottera, Weasleya i Granger poprzez nasyłanie tej ostatniej na nich. W związku z tym musieliśmy udawać, że co wieczór odbywamy długie rozmowy. W rzeczywistości każde z nas robiło, co chciało. Ja sprawdzałem prace uczniów, ona przyssała się do moich książek. Od czasu do czasu dyskutowaliśmy i muszę przyznać, że jak dotąd nie spotkałem nikogo z kim mógłbym porozmawiać dłużej niż pięć minut bez irytacji nad jego głupotą. Jednak państwa córka… Sami państwo wiedzą, jaka jest bystra.

- Ma to po mojej żonie- zaśmiał się pan Granger, a pani Granger parsknęła i wpatrywała się w zawiniątko, które wydawało radosne piski i tuliło się do czarnej szaty.

- Z czasem zauważyłem, że mój podziw dla jej umysłu przeradza się w coś innego, coś… poważniejszego. Nie chciałem tego i wybłagałem u Dumbledora by trzymał ją z daleka ode mnie. Zgodził się i już tego samego dnia nie była w moim pokoju dłużej niż minutę. Nie mam pojęcia, czy państwa córka coś do mnie czuje, zwłaszcza, że tyle czasu była zakochana w Weasleyu, ale…- skrzywił się, zarumienił i dopiero gdy spojrzał na Elodie nerwowość mu przeszła- Kocham Hermionę i Merlin mi świadkiem, że zrobiłbym dla niej wszystko. Nie jestem dla niej odpowiedni i dlatego trzymałem ją z daleka. Ona jednak postanowiła inaczej. Tej samej nocy przyszła do mojej sypialni i, cóż, uwiodła mnie.

Pan Granger zacisnął pięści i powoli czerwieniał ze złości.

- Żałowałem tego, co zrobiłem. Następnego ranka wyrzuciłem ją za drzwi, obrażając jak nigdy dotąd kogokolwiek. Bolało mnie, bolało ją, ale tak było najlepiej. Niedługo później wyruszyła z Potterem i Weasleyem w kolejną… podróż. Pojawiła się po wielu miesiącach. W sześciomiesięcznej ciąży i powiedziała, że to dziecko Weasleya. Wszystko się zgadzało, bo między tym… wypadkiem, a jej powrotem minęło siedem miesięcy. Dwa miesiące później urodziła Elodie- uśmiechnął się szeroko do dziewczynki, która śliniła mu szatę- Powiedziała nam, że mała ma oczy po jej ojcu. Uwierzyłem. Jak się okazuje mała nie była wcześniakiem, tylko urodziła się w terminie. Okłamali mnie.

Wreszcie pokazał Elodie dwójce ludzi, którzy sapnęli chórem i uśmiechnęli się.

- Ona ma wybitnie pańskie oczy- powiedziała niechętnie pani Granger, a jej mąż przytaknął. Wyciągnęła ręce, więc przekazał jej dziewczynkę, która spojrzała na niego niepewnie, ale po chwili uśmiechnęła się do swojej babci.

- Też to zauważyłem, ale skoro wszyscy naokoło mówią mi, że ma oczy swojego dziadka, to jak mógłbym nie wierzyć? Trzy miesiące po urodzeniu Elodie Hermiona dołączyła do swoich przyjaciół w ich podróży. Od tego czasu minęło pięć miesięcy, przez które opiekowałem się Elodie jak własnym dzieckiem i muszę przyznać, że okręciła mnie sobie wokół małego paluszka- zaśmiał się cicho, ale po chwili spoważniał- Jednak jeden z uczniów doniósł swojemu ojcu, że w zamku jest dziewczynka, która jest córką Hermiony Granger i ma czarne włosy. Ojciec, na nasze nieszczęście, jest jednym ze Śmierciożerców i od razu powiedział Czarnemu Panu, że to córka Pottera i Hermiony. Dziś wieczorem- zacisnął pięści- dostałem rozkaz porwania małej i przyprowadzenia jej przed oblicze Czarnego Pana. Skłamałem, że dwa dni wcześniej przeniesiono ją do nieznanego mi miejsca i dopiero przy przeniesieniu dowiedziałem się o jej istnieniu. Z Dumbledorem uznaliśmy, że najbezpieczniej dla niej będzie tutaj- przerwał i nabrał powietrza, po czym spojrzał na SWOJĄ córkę, przykrył oczy dłonią i zaczął mówić żarliwie- Błagam, weźcie ją do siebie! Nie chcę jej zanosić do Czarnego Pana, bo dobrze wiem co ją czeka! BŁAGAM!

- Zgłupiał pan?- rzuciła pani Granger- Jak moglibyśmy nie wziąć pod swój dach własnej wnuczki? Elodie zostaje tutaj bez dwóch zdań. Nie wiem tylko jak mamy załatwić sprawunki, skoro nie wolno nam wychodzić.

- Mam wszystko przy sobie. Jedzenie dostarczy, tak jak zawsze, skrzat domowy. Przed wyjściem profesor McGonagall nakarmiła ją, więc nie powinna być głodna przez najbliższe dwie godziny. Jeśli pokażą mi państwo gdzie będzie jej pokój, to zaniosę tam jej rzeczy.

Pan Granger wstał i poprowadził go na piętro. Otworzył drzwi jednego pokoju, w którym stało wąskie, długie łóżko, biurko i mnóstwo książek.

- Pokój Hermiony?

- Tak łatwo poznać?- zaśmiał się pan Granger. Snape wyciągnął zmniejszoną kołyskę i jednym zaklęciem powiększył ją do normalnych rozmiarów, po czym to samo zrobił z torbą. Poustawiał wszystko i z lekkim smutkiem dotknął biurka, przy którym bez problemu mógł sobie wyobrazić Hermionę skrobiącą zawzięcie esej.

- Tęskni pan za nią?

Podniósł głowę i od razu przybrał kwaśną maskę.

- Nie, po prostu trochę mnie męczy. Zrzucić na mnie taką odpowiedzialność…

- Jasne, jasne- zaśmiał się głośno starszy mężczyzna- Po takim wyznaniu, jak przed chwilą, nie ma pan szans na odgrywanie twardziela.

- A skąd przekonanie, że nie kłamałem?

Spojrzał zimnymi oczami, z wrednym uśmiechem, ale w odpowiedzi dostał jedynie klepnięcie w plecy.

- Bo wiem, jak wyglądałeś w momencie, gdy patrzyłeś na moją wnuczkę i gdy mówiłeś o mojej córce. Być może jesteś dla niej za stary, ale na pewno nie będziecie się nudzić w swoim towarzystwie.

- To nie ma przyszłości- powiedział ponuro- Społeczeństwo czarodziejów już zawsze będzie mnie postrzegało jako Śmierciożercę. Poza tym ona kocha Weasleya.

- Nie wydaje mi się. W końcu to do pana przyszła w środku nocy, prawda?

- A co to ma do rzeczy? Pożądanie, a miłość to dwie różne sprawy.

- Niekoniecznie. Wychowywaliśmy Hermionę tak, by wiedziała, że ma brać to, co uznaje za cenne. Najwyraźniej wzięła w sposób dosłowny. Powiem panu, że moja żona zrobiła dokładnie to samo- zaśmiał się głośno- Byliśmy na zjeździe dentystów i tam zresztą się poznaliśmy. Przyszła do mnie ostatniej nocy i również mnie uwiodła. Jaka matka, taka córka. Oby Elodie nie poszła w ich ślady.

- Po moim trupie- warknął.

- Też tak mówiłem, ale nie spieszy mi się do umierania.

Wrócili na dół, gdzie pani Granger była w siódmym niebie.

- Ona jest rozkoszna! Taka śliczna! Taka wesoła! Perry, chodź zobacz!

- Jakbym nie widział nigdy niemowlaka.

Ale podszedł i rozpłynął się w uśmiechu. Snape poczuł, że mu ciężko.

- Będę już szedł. Mogę się z nią pożegnać?

- Oczywiście i… dziękuję- pani Granger podała mu Elodie z wesołym parsknięciem- Hermiona ma dziwny gust, ale w pełni akceptuję jej wybór.

- W takim razie będzie pani miała Weasleya w rodzinie- mruknął i ignorując ten wszystko-wiedzący uśmiech cmoknął dziewczynkę w czoło- Zachowuj się, mała. Wrócę po ciebie, obiecuję.

Elodie zaćwierkała wesoło, po czym zapiszczała:

- Ta-ta.

Poczuł łzy w oczach i przycisnął ją mocno do siebie.

- Nie oddam cię! Prędzej sam siebie zabiję, niż oddam cię Czarnemu Panu!

Pocałował ją mocno w czoło i zauważył, że zaczęła płakać. Gdy odda ją w ręce pani Granger, Elodie zaczęła płakać i wyciągać do niego ręce. Uciekł z trzaśnięciem drzwi.


	22. Chapter 22

Z bólem w sercu i łzami w oczach wpadł do gabinetu Minerwy płonąc z wściekłości. Bez pardonu złapał ją za przód szaty i podniósł jednym szarpnięciem.

- OD KIEDY WIESZ, ŻE JESTEM OJCEM ELODIE?!- ryknął jej prosto w twarz. Złapała się za uszy i skrzywiła.

- Uspokój się, Severusie i usiądź- puścił ją, założył ręce na piersi i wyraźnie czuć od niego było bijącą wściekłość- Wiem od dłuższego czasu. Daj mi chwilę.

Przyniosła myślodsiewnię i przeniosła srebrne nitki ze swojej głowy do naczynia. Ruchem dłoni zachęciła go do zajrzenia. Pochylił się i po chwili stał w jej gabinecie naprzeciwko Dumbledora. Minerwa po chwili stanęła obok samej siebie, która właśnie mówiła.

- Co się stało?

- Hermiona jest w ciąży. Trzeci miesiąc.

- Och- opadła na krzesło i potarła czoło- Czy Ronald nie mógł wybrać lepszego momentu?

- To nie Ronald.

- Harry?- spytała zdziwiona i podniosła się, gdy zachichotał- Kto jest ojcem, Albusie?

- Severus.

Minerwa stała z otwartymi ustami, podczas gdy ta druga mruknęła:

- Nie mogę robić takich min, bo wyglądam okropnie.

- I bez tego nie jesteś pięknością- powiedział wściekle i oberwał w głowę.

- Severus?! Ale… kiedy? Jak? Co? On chyba jej nie wykorzystał?!

- Cóż za wiara w moją osobę.

- Sam jesteś sobie winny.

Wzniósł oczy do nieba i obserwował Dumbledora.

- Nie, nie wykorzystał jej. Upewniłem się w rozmowie z panną Granger. Tak właściwie to ona wykorzystała jego- zaśmiał się- Biedna dziewczyna całkowicie straciła dla niego głowę i teraz jest wyjątkowo nieszczęśliwa, bo on jej nie chce. A przynajmniej tak mówi.

Zmiana scenerii- ten sam gabinet, Minerwa siedziała na krześle i coś pisała, a do środka wpadł Dumbledore, a za nim Potter, Weasley, którzy podtrzymują Hermionę. Minerwa uśmiechnęła się do nich.

- Miło was widzieć.

- Napadli na nas. Śmierciożercy- mruknął Weasley i dopilnował, żeby Hermiona usiadła na krześle- Cholerny Snape chciał nas zabić! Wysłał w naszym kierunku Avadę Kedavrę!

- Nieprawda- Potter niechętnie powiedział- To on nas ostrzegł. Skontaktował się ze mną myślowo, ostrzegając, że Śmierciożercy stoją przed naszym domkiem. Uciekliśmy bez większych problemów.

- Jak dla kogo- Hermiona westchnęła i zaczęła masować plecy- Ale mnie kręgosłup boli.

- Który miesiąc już?- Minerwa uśmiechała się ciepło.

- Siódmy. Czy mogłabym zostać tutaj aż do rozwiązania? Jeśli ktokolwiek dowie się kto jest ojcem dziecka, to będzie chciał je wykorzystać przeciwko niemu…

- Oczywiście, że możesz zostać. Czy… Severus wie?

Hermiona zacisnęła dłonie i wycedziła:

- Nie. I ma się nie dowiedzieć. Ron będzie udawał, że jest ojcem.

- A co będzie, jeśli dziecko będzie do niego podobne?

- Och, na pewno będzie- zaśmiała się- On uwielbia wszędzie się wtrącać, więc pewnie i jego geny w jakiś sposób się ujawnią. Nigdy nie widział moich rodziców, więc każde takie podobieństwo będzie się zrzucało na mojego tatę.

Zachichotał i próbował pogłaskać po włosach Hermionę ze wspomnień.

- Więc dlaczego mu po prostu nie powiesz?

- Pani profesor, profesor Snape mnie nie chce. Wyraźnie dał mi to do zrozumienia. Nie chcę by pomyślał, że łapię go na dziecko.

Stał w mrokach sypialni Hermiony, Minerwa zaglądała przez szparę od drzwi.

- Nie wiedziałem, że masz takie skłonności.

- Och, zamknij się.

Usłyszał chlipanie i płacz. Podszedł bliżej i zauważył, że to Hermiona leży i płacze. Elodie leżała koło niej, dopiero co urodzona, jeszcze pomarszczona.

- Severus…-wyjąkała i płakała dalej.

Zmiana- Hermiona stała przy oknie, z Elodie na rękach, pokazywała coś ręką i śmiała się. Minerwa podeszła bliżej i mogli usłyszeć:

- Widzisz? Ten w czarnym, który wrzeszczy na bogu ducha winnych uczniów to twój tatuś- mała zaśmiała się- Też uważasz, że jest przystojny? On cię pokocha. Mnie może nie kochać, ale tobie się na pewno nie oprze.

- Hermiono, o czym ty mówisz?

- Minerwo, miło cię widzieć. Właśnie pokazywałam jej Severusa.

- Przecież widzi go codziennie.

- Tak i za każdym razem, gdy wspomina o tym, że ojciec Elodie jest półgłówkiem muszę się powstrzymywać, żeby nie śmiać się w głos- zachichotała- A pokazuję jej go, bo przez następne kilka miesięcy będzie spędzała z nim czas.

- Kiedy wracasz do Harry'ego i Rona?

- Jutro z samego rana.

- Pożegnasz się dzisiaj z nim?

- Tak.

Zmiana- Hermiona siedziała na łóżku i płakała, Elodie spała.

- CO powiedział?

- Że wciąż zgadza się z niektórymi rzeczami, które wtedy powiedział i, że mnie nie chce. Mówiłam ci! On wciąż kocha tą dziewczynę, która złamała mu serce, idę o zakład.

- Lilly? Nie bądź śmieszna.

- Lilly?!- Hermiona podniosła głowę, szok odmalował się na jej twarzy- Severus kochał Lilly, matkę Harry'ego?! Zresztą… nie, nie mów nic. Nie chcę wiedzieć. Tutaj masz list- podała jej kopertę- W przypadku mojej śmierci niech otworzy. Jeśli… zniknę, to niech też otworzy.

- Co ty planujesz?!

- On kocha Elodie, nie chcę jej mu odbierać. W takim samym stopniu jest jego, jak moja. Tylko, że ja mam rodzinę, mam przyjaciół, a on jest sam. Potrzebny mu ktoś bliski.

- Hermiono! Nie rób tego!

Ta jedynie ucałowała Elodie, cmoknęła Minerwę i weszła w płomienie mówiąc cicho:

- Górskie skały.

Po chwili stał przed biurkiem dyrektorki i wpatrywał się tępo w myślodsiewnię. Bez żadnego pardonu uderzył głową w kant biurka.

- Ale ze mnie idiota!

- No, nareszcie mówisz do rzeczy.

- Nie sądziłem, że ona mnie… No, przecież… No, spójrz na mnie. Co we mnie jest pociągającego?

- Nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia.

- Ja także. Cholera- złapał się za głowę- Ale namieszałem.

- Powiedział Mistrz Eliksirów.


	23. Chapter 23

Siedział kolejny dzień w swoich lochach i nie wiedział co ma robić- było za cicho, za spokojnie. Próbował się odprężyć, ale wszystko co robił tylko wzmagało irytację. Kiedy pojawił się przed nim feniks, niemal podskoczył z radości. Jednocześnie poczuł ból w ramieniu i nie wiedział, co ma zrobić.

- Szybko, Dumbledore, bo zostałem wezwany.

Ze zdziwieniem zauważył w gabinecie Minerwy cały Zakon. Byli także wszyscy nowi członkowie, którzy skończyli Hogwart dwa lata temu lub rok wcześniej. Dumbledore stał ponury.

- Czy ktoś mi powie co się dzieje, czy mam tutaj stać cały wieczór?!

- Voldemort wdarł się przez Zakazany Las do Hogwartu. Stoi pod zamkiem razem ze Śmierciożercami.

Miał wrażenie, że ktoś przyłożył mu prosto w głowę, bo pociemniało mu przed oczami i lekko się zatoczył.

- Uczniowie? Przecież teraz odbywały się lekcje Hagrida!

- Tylu ilu się dało uratowaliśmy- zagryzł zęby- Mają dwóch Puchnów i jedną Gryfonkę. Jeśli w ciągu godziny nie wydamy im Harry'ego Pottera, to ich zabiją. Jeśli podczas drugiej godziny nie wydamy mu Harry'ego to uderzą na zamek. Ilu w tej chwili jest Śmierciożerców?

- Koło stu dwudziestu. Nie dacie im rady. Co mam zrobić?

- Idź i spróbuj opóźnić śmierć uczniów. Jeśli jednak nie będą chcieli okazać im łaski, to… Musisz się ujawnić. Ich życie jest najważniejsze.

- Gdzie jest Potter?

- W drodze. Fawkes ich szuka. Masz jakieś możliwości określenia gdzie są?

Wiedział, że chodzi o pendant. Przywołał go różdżką i po chwili trzymał go w dłoni.

- Gdzieś na południu, wcale nie tak daleko. Przemieszczają się w kierunku zamku. Niech Fawkes ich tutaj przeniesie. Nie przedrą się tutaj- poczuł wzmożony ból- Muszę iść. Robi się niecierpliwy.

Nagle usłyszał głos Molly Weasley.

- Bądź uważny, Severusie.

- Oczywiście, nie dam im zabić tych dzieciaków.

Żeby nadać całej sytuacji dramatyzmu zdjął nieco zabezpieczeń przeciwko podsłuchiwaniu i ryknął:

- ZROBIĘ CO MI SIĘ PODOBA! Przez cały ten czas sądziłeś, że to za tobą jestem?! HA! Czarny Pan zginiecie cię niczym pluskwę!

Skinął na Billa który od razu zrozumiał, co ma zrobić. Złapał go za kołnierz i rzucił nim w kierunku okna. Ochronił głowę i poczuł, jak wbija się w szkło i spada. W ostatniej chwili skupił się i zatrzymał tuż nad ziemią.

- Ten skurwysyn lata!- ryknął Charlie i schował się, gdy zielony promień śmignął mu koło głowy. Snape podniósł się do pionu i ruszył w kierunku lasu. Tuż za linią drzew zebrali się wszyscy Śmierciożercy. Przyklęknął przed Czarnym Panem.

- Wybacz mi panie zwłokę, ale musiałem stawić czoła Dumbledorowi. Zdradziłem się.

- Teraz to nie ma znaczenia, Severusie. Spójrz, co udało nam się złapać.

Wskazał długim palcem trójkę dzieci, kulących się i tulących nawzajem tuż obok Belli i Fenrira. Byli cali i zdrowi.

- Och… Miło, że państwo wpadli- zaśmiał się paskudnie, a ich twarze, które na jego widok rozbłysły nadzieją, pogrążyło przerażenie- Panna Gwendolina Horacio, Panowie Jessup Bones i Christopher Dawn. Rok drugi, Gryffindor i Hufflepuff.

- Bones?- zaśmiał się Czarny Pan- Jak tam twoja ciotka, Amelia, chłopcze? Z tego co pamiętam miała całkiem trudną przeprawę z Nottem.

- Szybko odciąłem jej łeb- zachrypiał mężczyzna, gładząc swój tasak. Snape skrzywił się.

- Nie masz wyczucia smaku, Nott. Ale to nic dziwnego… Mięśnie i rozum wielkości orzecha włoskiego.

Śmierciożercy wybuchli śmiechem, a Czarny Pan zwrócił się do niego.

- Jak proponujesz ich zabić, Severusie?

- Przede wszystkim na oczach całej szkoły- uśmiechnął się, jakby sprawiało mu to przyjemność- Niech wiedzą, że nie żartujesz, panie. Po drugie radziłbym najpierw ich trochę _połaskotać_.

Bella zaśmiała się i pogłaskała swoją różdżkę.

- Och, panie, pozwól mi… Pozwól.

- Nie radziłbym teraz- udawał, że się namyśla i potarł brodę patrząc na te dzieciaki- Gdyby teraz zdarli sobie gardło, to później ich krzyki nie byłyby takie efektowne. Panna Horacio jest szlamą, więc przypuszczam, Greyback, że na oczach szkoły mógłbyś trochę ją pogryźć.

- Z przyjemnością- oblizał się obleśny mężczyzna, niemal cały w futrze. Magicznie piłował sobie zęby i pazury, by w normalnej walce móc ich używać. We władaniu różdżką był beznadziejny.

- Jeśli pozwolisz, panie, to chciałbym poprosić o pozwolenie mi na uprzyjemnienie ich życia- skłonił się i oczekiwał na odpowiedź. Po chwili poczuł śliską, chłodną rękę na głowie.

- Jesteś moim najwierniejszym i najinteligentniejszym Śmierciożercą, Severusie. Nie mógłbym odmówić ci takiego przywileju. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy nie ma przy mnie Nagini…

- Czy coś się jej stało, panie?

Twarz czarnoksiężnika wykrzywiła się we wściekłym grymasie.

- Ten przeklęty Potter ją zabił! Zapłaci mi za to! Och, zapłaci!

Przez chwilę pomyślał, po czym dodał.

- Zanim wyskoczyłem przez okno Dumbledore poinformował mnie, że Potter zmierza do zamku, panie. Niestety, zajmie mu to dłużej niż godzinę. Przypuszczam, że jeśli zobaczy, że to przez niego cierpią niewinni, to sam się wyda w nasze ręce.

- Sugerujesz czekać?

- Tak. Wiem jakim sposobem się tu przedostaną i będę w stanie zarejestrować ten moment.

- W takim razie zgadzam się. Dotąd twoje pomysły zawsze skutkowały. W przeciwieństwie co do niektórych- posłał Belli ponure spojrzenie, a ta spuściła głowę, zaczerwieniona. Uderzyła Puchonkę w twarz.

- A ty na co się gapisz, szlamo?!

Dziewczyna zapłakała, ale cicho wyszeptała:

- Jestem szlamą i jestem z tego dumna.

Snape poczuł, że jego wnętrzności ściskają się z nerwów. Po pierwsze- ze strony tej dziewczyny było to bardzo głupie. Po drugie- już to słyszał i to od osoby, o której w tym momencie wolałby nie myśleć. Musi się skupić. Bella zaczęła nią potrząsać.

- CO POWIEDZIAŁAŚ?!?!?!

Czarny Pan syknął:

- Przestań, Bellatrix.

- Panie, ale ona…

- Dobrze usłyszałem co powiedziała. Więc, szlamo, twierdzisz, że jesteś dumna z tego, że masz rodziców mugoli?

Mała skinęła głową, a Snape czuł, że zaraz sam nią potrząśnie. Ta mała powinna trafić do Gryffindoru- jest tak samo głupio-odważna.

- Sądzisz więc, że należy ci się ta cząstka magii?

- Raczej tak- powiedziała cicho- Nie mam wpływu na to czy będę magiczna, czy nie. Skoro więc natura obdarowała mnie tą cząstką magii to dlaczego nie miałabym z niej skorzystać?

Czarny Pan przyglądał się jej przez chwilę po czym parsknął śmiechem.

- Naprawdę w to wierzysz?

- Naprawdę. Przecież nawet gdybym miała różdżkę, a nie byłabym magiczna, to byłaby w mojej ręce zwykłym patykiem, prawda?

Czarny Pan jedynie zasyczał z niesmakiem i usiadł na wyczarowanym fotelu. Mijały minuty i doszedł do wniosku, że sam nie da rady. Posłał wiadomość myślową do Lucjusza.

_Lucjusz?_

_Severus, co ty wyprawiasz?!_

_Rozmowy mentalnej między dwoma bliskimi umysłami nie da się wychwycić. Co myślisz na temat tego, co się teraz dzieje?_

_Chciałbym być w domu z Narcyzą i Draco…_

_Proponuję ci sposób na wyrwanie się z tego i uniknięcie Azkabanu._

_A jeśli cię wydam Czarnemu Panu?_

_Nie zrobisz tego, bo rozmowy mentalnej nawet w myślodsiewni nie odtworzysz._

_Co proponujesz?_

_Przede wszystkim opuść głowę, jakby w zamyśleniu, żeby włosy ci nieco zasłoniły twarz. Musisz być spokojny i nawet nie drgnąć._

_Już._

_Ja naprawdę jestem po stronie Dumbledora._

_Wiem. Wiem o tym od dłuższego czasu. Draco mi powiedział._

_To dobrze. Dostałem polecenie- zabrać stąd te dzieci. Bezpieczne i żywe._

_Masz plan?_

_Tak. Kiedy staniemy by ich torturować, to jednym zaklęciem poślę ich w kierunku zamku. Będą bezpieczni. Jednak potrzebuję twojej i Narcyzy pomocy. Musimy się jakoś stamtąd wydostać. Z zamku też nam pomogą._

_Dobrze. Porozmawiam z Narcyzą, ale jestem pewien, że się zgodzi._

Lekko się uśmiechnął- Lucjusz wiedział, że ta gra jest dla Czarnego Pana przegraną. Zauważył, jak Narcyza zerka w jego stronę, uśmiecha się lekko i pochyla głowę w znaku zgody. Skupił się i wyszukał umysł Dumbledora.

_Severus?_

_A kto inny? Mam pomysł, jak ich stąd wydostać, ale będę potrzebował wsparcia._

_Mów._

Opisał mu całą akcję i przedstawił powody do uczestnictwa Lucjusza i Narcyzy.

Na niczym bardziej im nie zależy, jak na spotkaniu się z synem, który teraz jest w Zakonie. Będziecie musieli nas ochraniać. Nie chcę, by któremukolwiek z nich stała się krzywda.

_Oczywiście. Och, właśnie pojawił się Harry. Poczekasz jeszcze trochę?_

_Ile? Czarny Pan nie ma zbyt dobrego humoru._

Pół godziny.

Przeczyścił gardło i odezwał się głośno:

- Panie, Harry Potter powinien być za pół godziny w zamku. Mniej więcej.

- Jak to: „mniej więcej"?

- Przenosi go Fawkes- skrzywił się przy ostatnim słowie.

- W jaki sposób o tym wiesz?

Uśmiechnął się przebiegle i spokojnie odpowiedział.

- Zrobiłem coś w rodzaju pendanta.

- Pendant?- Czarny Pan się zaśmiał głośno- Jesteś najbardziej uzdolnionym czarodziejem, jakiego znam.

- Dziękuję, panie. Twoje słowa są najlepszą nagrodą- ukłonił się i mówił dalej- Pendant znajduje się pod skórą Pottera. Na jednej z lekcji umieściłem go tam w sposób niezauważony. Różnica jest taka, że niepotrzebna jest druga część. Twórca odczuwa swój pendant.

- Wspaniale! Jesteś pewien, że śmierć trójki uczniów go zmotywuje?

- Na pewno, mój panie. Potter jest słaby i święcie przekonany, że może uratować cały świat. Nawet jeśli nie pozwolą mu pójść, to znajdzie sposób, by się im wymknąć.

- Wspaniale, wspaniale. Wiesz może coś na temat tego dzieciaka Pottera i Granger?

- Niestety, nie, mój panie- skrzywił się- Nie mam pojęcia gdzie schowali tego dzieciaka. Próbowałem sprawdzić w kilku miejscach. Byłem w Norze, ale Weasleyowie go nie mają. Grimmauld Place również jest puste. Poszedłem nawet do domu tego… wilkołaka- powiedział z obrzydzeniem- Mają własne szczenię, ale nie ma bękarta Pottera.

- Dziwne… Miałeś ich skłócić, ale mimo to ma dzieciaka z Potterem.

- Sam byłem zdziwiony, panie. Przypuszczam, że „dla dobra sprawy" Dumbledore kazał im się pogodzić i zbytnio się wczuli w to… godzenie.

- Tak, to byłoby w jego stylu. Cóż, pora powoli iść. Severusie, trzymaj dzieci przed sobą. Lucjuszu, słyszałem, że twój syn dołączył do zdrajców krwi, więc ty i twoja małżonka pójdziecie tuż za nim. Bella, przede mną. Będziesz moją tarczą.

- Dziękuję za zaszczyt, mój panie.

Szli powoli do przodu, dzieci potykały się o korzenie. Podczas tej drogi, która zajęła im ledwie kilka minut, ale wydawała się trwać godzinami, myślał o Hermionie i Elodie. Dwie kobiety, które kochał ponad swoje życie. Tak bardzo w tej chwili chciał się znaleźć koło niej, móc ją przytulić i pocałować, po czym przytulić swoją córkę i być pewnym, że nic im nie grozi. Przypominał sobie, jak piękna była Hermiona, gdy stała przed jego łóżkiem w pidżamie, jak leżała pod nim i jej oczy pałały ogniem, jak wspaniałe miała plecy, gdy klęczała tyłem do niego. Doszli na błonia znacznie szybciej, niż by tego chciał. Czarny Pan nagłośnił swój głos i powiedział:

- Harry Potterze, nie wydałeś się w moje ręce na czas, więc pokażemy ci, że nie żartujemy.

W każdym oknie pojawiło się mnóstwo twarzy. Kilka z nich było otwartych i, co zwróciło jego uwagę- stali w nich członkowie Zakonu. Czarny Pan jednak wydawał się być zaślepiony.

- Trójka uczniów, Horacio, Bones i Dawn zostanie na twoich oczach torturowana i zabita przez twojego wieloletniego Mistrza Eliksirów, jeśli nie wydasz się w moje ręce.

Przez chwilę trwała cisza przerywana płaczem trójki dzieci. W tej ciszy syk Czarnego Pana był wyraźnie słyszalny:

- Zaczynaj, Severusie.

Uniósł różdżkę, ryknął:

- _CRUCIO_!!!

Jednak wykonał inny ruch różdżką i w myślach wypowiedział odpowiednie zaklęcie. Dzieciaki odleciały aż pod wejście do głównego holu. Jednak nie widział, jak je zabierano do środka, bo musiał bronić się przed atakami Śmierciożerców. Lucjusz i Narcyza pomagali mu, chociaż kilka klątw ich trafiło. W momencie, gdy się obrócili również z zamku zaczęły lecieć klątwy. Na błonia wybiegli wszyscy członkowie Zakonu Feniksa, a także uczniowie od piątej klasy wzwyż. Snape pojedynkował się jednocześnie z Bellą i jej mężem. Rudolfus był ociężały, ale szybko wymachiwał różdżką. Bellatrix rozsadzała wściekłość i podwoiła jej szybkość i umiejętność unikania zaklęć. Gdy trafił ją prosto w pierś zielonym płomieniem i padła na ziemię Rudolfus rzucił różdżkę i doskoczył do niej.

- Bella, odezwij się! Bella!

Zaczął płakać i nie zwracał na nic innego uwagi. Zaciskając zęby posłał w jego kierunku mordercze zaklęcie. Rozejrzał się wokół i zauważył Pottera i Dumbledora walczących z Czarnym Panem. Niedaleko nich Weasley posyłał klątwy w kierunku Notta. Tonks trzymała Lupina w ramionach i leczyła jego skaleczenia. Lucjusz i Narcyza ściskali Dracona, który z kolei starał się zatamować krwotok z policzka Ginewry. Coraz bardziej histerycznie rozglądał się za brązową szopą włosów i w końcu ją zauważył- razem z Minerwą walczyły z bliźniakami Carrot. Podbiegł tam, ile miał sił w nogach i zaatakował ich tak szybko, że nie mieli czasu na reakcję. Padli oboje, a on bez żadnego pardonu złapał Hermionę w pasie i brutalnie pocałował.

- Jak tylko skończy się ten chaos, to zedrę sobie na ciebie gardło- rzucił i zaraz potem klęczał nad kilkoma Ślizgonami, którzy ucierpieli.

- Profesorze… Co z moim ojcem?- Crabbe miał rozpłataną część brzucha. Opowiedział się po stronie Dumbledora, co było zdziwieniem. Jednak mógł nie dożyć lepszych dni.

- Wybacz mi, Crabbe, ale nie żyje.

- Wie pan, on nie był taki zły. Był wspaniałym ojcem.

- Wiem, chłopcze. Wiem.

W uzdrawianiu był całkiem niezły. Kiedy zna się czarną magię od podstaw i talent do tworzenia zaklęć, to tworzenie zaklęć leczniczych nie jest niczym trudnym. Zreperował nos pana Smitha i szedł w stronę panny Brown, która oberwała jego Sectusemprą, gdy usłyszał wielki okrzyk radości. Obrócił się lekko i uśmiechnął- Czarny Pan nie żyje. Ukląkł obok dziewczyny i powoli zaczął odwracać zaklęcie. Nie powinna zostać nawet blizna. Doprowadził jej twarz do porządku i właśnie miał ją cucić, gdy zauważył jakiś błysk, a potem… Zapadła ciemność.


	24. Chapter 24

Harry pokonał Voldemorta. Kiedy opuścił różdżkę i spojrzał na nieruchome ciało nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Ktoś wydarł mu się do ucha i dopiero po chwili zauważył, że to Ron. Z drugiej strony rzuciła mu się w ramiona Hermiona i w trójkę stali ściskając się i nie mogąc uwierzyć w to szczęście. Ktoś pomógł wstać Dumbledorowi, który został znokautowany. Uśmiechał się szeroko, jednak kiedy się rozejrzał posmutniał.

- Tyle osób… Z jednej strony to wyjątkowo szczęśliwy dzień, a z drugiej…

Harry, Ron i Hermiona również się rozglądali. Kilkoro uczniów płakało nad ciałami swoich rodziców-Śmierciożerców. Kingsley nie żył. Dwóch Krukonów z szóstej klasy również.

- Po naszej stronie niewiele jest strat- zaczął mówić ponuro Moody- Jednak musimy zacząć robić to, co on.

Wskazał ręką na Snape'a, który klęczał obok kogoś i najwyraźniej go leczył. Harry zauważył, że Hermionie aż zaświeciły się oczy. Od lutego zeszłego roku nie mówi o nikim innym. Kiedy dowiedzieli się, że jest w ciąży z tłustowłosym dupkiem… Kłócili się przez dobre parę dni. W końcu wybłagała, by Ron podał się za ojca. Cholerny Snape! Nie dość, że jego najlepsza przyjaciółka ma z nim dziecko, to jeszcze nie chce mieć z nią nic wspólnego. Poczuł, jak nienawiść go zalewa, ale mimo to poczuł lekki strach, gdy jeden ze Śmierciożerców oparł się na ręce i rzucił klątwę, która uderzyła Mistrza Eliksirów prosto w twarz. Większość osób krzyknęła, ale to Hermiona pierwsza pobiegła do przodu. Tuż za nią profesor McGonagall i Dumbledore. Moody wykończył Śmierciożercę i pokuśtykał za nimi.

- Co to było?!- krzyczał, gdy Harry i Ron niechętnie podeszli do leżącego. Harry poczuł wyrzuty sumienia gdy zobaczył, jak Hermiona zalewa się łzami.

- To miała być Avada Kedavra- mruknął Dumbledore podnosząc się- Ale nie miał na tyle siły, by ją w pełni rzucić. Severus będzie w śpiączce, ale nie umiem powiedzieć przez jakiś czas. Trzeba go obudzić za wszelką możliwą cenę. Jego zdolności uzdrowiciela są nam teraz niezbędne.

Wizja Snape'a- uzdrowiciela była nierzeczywista. Dumbledore zauważył spojrzenie jego i kilku osób, po czym westchnął.

- Hermiono, zostać z nim tutaj. Arturze, Molly, Billu, Charlie, Persivalu, Fredzie, Georgu, Ronaldzie, Ginewro, Fleur i Harry… Możecie pójść za mną?

Weszli do gabinetu dyrektorki. Dumbledore obrócił się do nich, zamknął różdżką drzwi i westchnął.

- Wiem, że większość z was niechętnie odnosi się do Severusa, ale muszę was prosić o wyrozumiałość względem niego.

- Nie rozumiem o co panu chodzi- Charlie założył ręce na piersi- To przecież zdrajca!

- Nie! Od ponad dwudziestu lat jest po naszej stronie. Śmierciożercą był jedynie przez dwa pierwsze lata poprzedniej wojny. Podczas gdy my zajmowaliśmy się nic nie znaczącymi rzeczami, on przynajmniej raz miesięcznie stawał twarzą w twarz z Voldemortem i kłamał mu prosto w oczy.

- Ja do niego nic nie mam- Ginny uśmiechnęła się szeroko- Wiele nam pomógł przez te lata, no i… Zrozumiał mnie i Draco, wspierał nas, dawał dobre rady. Nie mam żadnego powodu, by go nienawidzić. Tak po prawdzie to go nawet lubię. Kiedy przestaje się zwracać uwagę na ten złośliwy ton, to wychodzi z niego całkiem miły człowiek.

- Nie! Nie, nie, nie i jeszcze raz NIE!- Ron zaperzył się- Jak pan tak może mówić?! I ty Ginny tak samo?! Był dla nas wredny i sprawił nam wszystkim tyle przykrości, nie wspominając o Syriuszu!

Harry zacisnął zęby i pięści.

- Nie zgadzam się! Nie ma mowy! Snape jest poza wszelką dyskusją. Zwłaszcza po tym, co zrobił Hermionie.

Weasleyowie, prócz Rona, od razu oburzonym tonem zaczęli dopytywać się co takiego zrobił. W końcu nie wytrzymał.

- Snape i Hermiona mają dziecko. W dodatku obrzucił ją ohydnymi słowami i wyrzucił za drzwi sypialni, zaraz z samego rana.

Pani Weasley wstała i ruszyła do drzwi.

- Zabiję go! Zabiję!

- MOLLY!- zagrzmiał Dumbledore i dodał takim tonem, że wszystkich zmroziło- Siedźcie i bądźcie cicho. Pokażę wam coś.

Sięgnął po myślodsiewnię i wypełnił ją niemal po brzegi białawą substancją.

- Wszyscy po kolei wchodźcie. Kiedy ja wejdę wspomnienia ruszą. Molly.

Weasleyowie pochylali się i znikali. Harry był ostatni.

Stali w jakimś jasnym pokoju i trzymali się blisko siebie. Dumbledore wylądował obok nich i uśmiechnął się.

- Chcę, byście lepiej zrozumieli Severusa. Pokażę wam te nieliczne chwile, gdy nie był gorzki i sarkastyczny. Starajcie się go zrozumieć i zrozumieć mnie…

Znaleźli się przed jakimś zniszczonym domem w fabrycznej dzielnicy. Na tabliczce pisało _Spinners End_. Dumbledore, młodszy o jakieś trzydzieści lat, ubrany w fiołkowy garnitur zastukał do drzwi. Otworzył wysoki mężczyzna z haczykowatym nosem. Miał wąskie, zielone oczy, krzywe usta i cały był brudny. Pani Weasley się skrzywiła.

- Czego?- warknął.

- Dzień dobry, nazywam się Albus Dumbledore i przyszedłem w odwiedziny do Eileen. Zastałem ją?

- Taaa… Nic nie robi, tylko całymi dniami siedzi w domu- obrócił się i krzyknął w głąb mieszkania- Ej! Do ciebie! Jakiś zwyrodnialec!

Przy ostatnim słowie zaśmiał się paskudnie i obrócił się do Dumbledora.

- Wchodzisz, czy nie?!

- Ach, tak, tak.

Harry mógłby przysiąc, że dyrektor jest zniesmaczony. Pokój był brudny, wszędzie stały puszki po piwach i butelki po wódce. Pan domu najwyraźniej dużo pił. Po chwili do środka weszła niska, drobna kobieta z kruczoczarnymi włosami i oczami Snape'a. Na widok Dumbledora uśmiechnęła się szeroko, co niemal zmieniło ją w piękność.

- Profesorze! Jak miło pana widzieć! Przepraszam za Tobiasa, ma nerwową pracę…

- Ależ nic się nie stało, dziecko.

- Herbatki? Może ciastka? Upiekłam dzisiaj i jeśli Severus wszystkich nie zjadł, to będą jeszcze całkiem ciepłe.

- Dziękuję ci. Gdzie jest chłopiec?

Przez chwilę twarz jej poszarzała i zaczęła szybko mówić.

- W swoim pokoju. Spadł dzisiaj rano ze schodów i mocno się poobijał. Pójdę po niego i nastawię wody na herbatę.

Odczekali chwilę i obserwowali Dumbledora, który był coraz bardziej ponury. Jednak kiedy w drzwiach stanął mały, wychudzony chłopiec z oczami matki i nosem ojca, od razu się uśmiechnął.

- Witaj, Severusie. Pewnie mnie nie pamiętasz.

- Profesor Albus Dumbledore, urodzony w roku 1881, dyrektor Hogwartu od tego roku, 1970.

- Eee- uśmiech lekko opadł- Dużo wiesz.

- Lubię czytać- wzruszył ramionami i dopiero teraz Harry zauważył, że mały Snape ma dużego strupa na skroni, zadrapania na policzkach, a spod luźnej koszulki widać siniaki.

- W takim razie na pewno się ucieszysz, gdy zobaczysz bibliotekę w Hogwarcie.

- A dużo jest tam książek?

Oczy mu się zaświeciły i nerwowo podrygiwał.

- Bardzo dużo. Nie znam nikogo, kto przeczytałby wszystkie.

- W takim razie ja będę pierwszy!- po chwili jednak zapał mu przeszedł i znów zrobił się spokojny- Ale nie pójdę do Hogwartu.

- Dlaczego?

- Nie mogę zostawić mamy. Jak ja jestem, to ona jest bezpieczna.

Dyrektor zacisnął pięści.

- Co przez to rozumiesz?

- Tylko niech pan nie mówi mamie, że ja to panu powiedziałem. Tata nienawidzi magii, uważa ją za coś nieczystego. Kiedy mnie nie ma, a tata wypije, to bije mamę. Jednak kiedy ja jestem, to bije mnie. Więc kiedy ja jestem mama jest bezpieczna.

Dyrektor pobladł i poprzednia rozmowa wyglądała ironicznie przy wesołym wejściu Eileen Snape.

- Jednak nie zjadł wszystkich- postawiła herbatę i talerz, a chłopiec od razu wziął jedno. Matka wzięła go na kolana, a on lekko się uśmiechnął.

- Mamo… To jest żenujące.

- Skąd ty znasz takie mądre słowa?- zaśmiała się i cmoknęła go w czubek, już teraz dużego, nosa.

- Z książek, które trzymasz w skrzyni. Są ciekawe.

- Eileen, mówiłaś, że wszystko w porządku- wycedził Dumbledore.

- A jak ma być? Severus rośnie, jak na drożdżach i pewnie przerośnie swojego ojca. Mamy co jeść, mamy czym płacić rachunki. Kiedy pójdzie do Hogwartu będę za nim tęsknić, ale przecież będzie wracał na wakacje.

- Mamo, mówiłem ci, że nie pójdę do Hogwartu.

- Bez dyskusji!- krzyknęła i przytuliła go mocniej- Musisz iść. Tam będzie ci lepiej. Och… To znaczy… Dyrektorze, niech pan się poczęstuje.

- Severus ma obite plecy, strupa na skroni i otarte nadgarstki! Ty mi karzesz wierzyć, że wszystko jest w porządku?!

- Co za hałas?!- Tobias Snape wszedł chwiejnym krokiem do środka- Znowu się drzesz, Eileen?

- Nie, nie. Oczywiście, że nie- jej głos był lekko nerwowy i zezowała na syna, który stał obok niej, w pozycji obronnej. Dumbledorowi ręka drgała koło różdżki.

- Ech… I pomyśleć, że dałem się nabrać na ten szeroki uśmiech. Nawet dzieciak wyszedł paskudny. Pan też używa tego całego hokus-pokus, co?

- Tak. Rozmawiamy właśnie o przyjęciu pańskiego syna do mojej szkoły.

- Dla świrów?- zarechotał- Tak, będzie tam pasował. Zamiast, jak normalny dzieciak, biegać po dworze, to siedzi z nosem w książkach i tylko od czasu do czasu chodzi za tą rudą córą sąsiadów.

Snape poczerwieniał i odwrócił wzrok. Jego matka uśmiechnęła się.

- Usiądź, kochanie. Zjedz coś, wypij herbatki. Musisz być zmęczony po całym dniu pracy.

- A żebyś wiedziała. Pracuję na ciebie i na… na tego dziwaka. Trzyma się tylko z takimi, jak on! Ta ruda bachorzyca też ma nierówno pod sufitem. Wczoraj widziałem, jak oboje spowodowali, że kwiaty w jednej chwili rozkwitły. Też taka chora!

Mały Snape zagotował się i warknął:

- Nie mów źle o Lilly!

To imię uderzyło Harry'ego, jak obuchem.

- Bo co?! Gadał ze mną stary Evans. Nie życzy sobie, żebyś rozmawiał z jego córką. Ja zresztą też sobie tego nie życzę, JASNE?!

- Nie możesz mi tego zabraniać!

Nagle starszy mężczyzna wziął zamach, Eileen krzyknęła, a mały Snape leżał na ziemi z krwawiącym nosem. Pani Weasley krzyknęła i popłakała się. Dumbledore wstał z fotela i wyciągnął różdżkę.

- Spróbuj jeszcze raz!

- Bo co?- Tobias oparł dłonie na biodrach i patrzył przekornie- Wiem, że to u was karalne. Zrobisz mi coś i wylatujesz z pozycji. Zresztą, Eileen, dasz mnie skrzywdzić?

Kobieta ocierała właśnie nos synowi i cicho powiedziała:

- Niech pan usiądzie. Proszę. Albo lepiej, niech pan wyjdzie. Severus pojawi się w Hogwarcie, obiecuję.

- Jasne, staruchu. Wynoś się- złapał Eileen za włosy i podniósł ją- A my pójdziemy sobie na górę, do sypialni.

Przy ostatnim słowie oblizał się i wyszli. Dumbledore zacisnął pięści, ale nie wyglądał nawet na pół tak wściekłego, jak mały Snape.

- Severusie, czy tak się dzieje często?

- Za często. Dlatego nie chcę wyjeżdżać z domu. On ją kiedyś zabije. Ale wtedy…- w jego oczach zalśniła stal i zdecydowanie- Wtedy ja go zabiję.

Wrócili do białego pomieszczenia, a właściwy Dumbledore zaczął cicho mówić:

- Za każdym razem, gdy Severus wracał do Hogwartu z domu pierwszym miejscem, do którego szedł było skrzydło szpitalne. W tym czasie przyjaźnił się z twoją matką, Harry.

Stali w Hogwarcie, przy jednym z okien. Lilly miała piękne, rudozłote włosy sięgające łopatek, Snape wpatrywał się w nią z uwielbieniem. Dumbledore widział całą sytuację zza rogu.

- W ogóle nie masz dla mnie ostatnio czasu- narzekał chłopak- Kręcisz się z tą paczką Gryfonów.

- A co mam robić, jak całymi dniami siedzisz w bibliotece? Zamierzasz przeczytać wszystkie książki?

Snape zaśmiał się.

- A wiesz, że tak? Kiedyś tak postanowiłem.

- Sev, nie podoba mi się, że tak siedzisz w czarnej magii.

- Żeby czemuś przeciwdziałać należy to znać od podstaw- przechylił przekornie głowę- Inaczej mówiąc: na każdą klątwę jest przeciwklątwa. Żeby ją odkryć trzeba od podstaw poznać dane zaklęcie.

- Czy ty jesteś chodzącą encyklopedią?

- Kto nie ma w nogach…- parsknął- Lepsze to niż ten dupek, Potter. Kupa mięśni i kurzy móżdżek.

- On nie jest taki zły.

- On za tobą łazi, Lilly.

- A ty nie?

Zaczerwienił się i wpatrzył w buty.

- Wiesz dobrze, że…

- Słuchaj, mam problem z eliksirami. Slughorn kazał mi napisać wypracowanie na temat kamienia księżycowego.

- A co w tym trudnego? Mogę ci nawet powiedzieć gdzie w bibliotece są odpowiednie książki.

- Nie bądź taki- wymruczała i nieznacznie się przysunęła. Snape wyglądał, jakby Gwiazdka przyszła wcześniej. Wydukał:

- Ee… To-to-to…To może ja ci je napiszę?

- A wyrobisz się ze swoim?

- Powinienem. W końcu po coś zaglądam w te książki, nie?

- Dziękuję, jesteś kochany. Och, tam idzie Joyce. Muszę iść. Do następnego!

Zza drugiego rogu wyszła znacznie młodsza i piękniejsza Bellatrix. Stanęła obok ogłupiałego Snape'a i prychnęła zniesmaczona.

- Dajesz się wodzić za nos jakiejś szlamie?

- Nie nazywaj jej tak!

- Och, dotknęłam rany? Daj spokój, jesteś wybitny, Snape, po co masz jej pomagać? Sam byłbyś znacznie lepszy, gdybyś jej ciągle nie pomagał.

- Nie jestem wybitny. Po prostu czytam książki.

- Nie doceniasz się. Wiesz dobrze, że my cię zawsze u siebie przyjmiemy. Lucjusz pokłada w tobie wielkie nadzieje.

Ponownie białe pomieszczenie.

- Lilly wodziła Severusa za nos aż do piątej klasy, gdzie nie wytrzymał i nazwał ją szlamą. Obraziła się na niego i nigdy więcej nie odezwała. Wciąż jednak pomagał jej w nauce. Sam siebie uważa za żałosnego w tamtym okresie, ale ja sądzę, że to po prostu przykre. Za to przyszła ekipa Śmierciożerców dawała mu wsparcie i doceniała jego talent. Bo faktycznie był wybitny we wszystkim prócz Wróżbiarstwa. Z jego czasów szkolnych są jeszcze dwa wspomnienia, które chcę wam pokazać.

Stali w gabinecie dyrektora. Snape, już tak wysoki, jak teraz, wszedł niepewnie.

- Chciał mnie pan widzieć, dyrektorze?

- Tak, usiądź proszę.

- Coś się stało, prawda?

Dumbledore spojrzał zdziwiony.

- Skąd wiesz?

- Ma pan taki charakterystyczny wyraz twarzy…

- Masz rację, coś się stało- spojrzał uważnie na chłopaka- Twoja mama nie żyje.

Harry spodziewał się jakiejś żywszej reakcji, ale Snape był spokojny.

- Jak umarła?

- Cóż… Ciężko mi to powiedzieć, ale twoja mama została pobita i jeden cios został zadany w potylicę. Złamał jej kark.

Snape zacisnął ręce na szacie i twarz wykrzywiła mu się w grymasie wściekłości.

- Mówiłem jej, żeby uciekała. Był coraz częściej pijany i coraz bardziej brutalny- wstał i jego wyraz twarzy wystraszył nie tylko Dumbledora. Tak czystej nienawiści i zdecydowania nie widział nigdzie- Pan wybaczy, ale mam coś do zrobienia. Pewna obietnica, którą złożyłem…

Dumbledore poszedł za nim i zauważył, że chłopak wchodzi do męskiej toalety. Udali się za nim i usłyszeli krzyk i wielki płacz.

Biały pokój.

- Tydzień później znaleziono ciało Tobiasa Snape'a w jego własnym domu. Kiedy policja nie umiała stwierdzić czym się otruł, do akcji wkroczyli nasi medycy. Była to pewna wyjątkowo paskudna mikstura, która powodowała, że człowiek umierał godzinami. Kiedy spytałem się Severusa czy to jego wina to ze spokojną twarzą powiedział, że nie wie o co mi chodzi. Próbowałem użyć Legilimencji, ale jego umysł był tak silnie strzeżony, że nawet ja nie umiałem przez tą ochronę się przebić.

Hogwart, sala od Transmutacji. Na ławce siedzi wyjątkowo piękna Lilly Evans. Snape wchodzi bocznymi drzwiami. Dumbledore przez przypadek widzi to przez szparę w drzwiach.

- Sev, cieszę się, że jednak przyszedłeś.

- Chciałaś porozmawiać, Evans?

Jego głos był chłodny, nawet jeśli spojrzenie wciąż było pełne miłości.

- Dlaczego tak oficjalnie?

- Sama kazałaś mi zwracać się do siebie po nazwisku.

- Och… To tylko oficjalnie. Przecież jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem.

- Co chcesz?

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się niepewnie.

- Nie wiem o co ci chodzi.

- Lubisz bawić się moimi uczuciami?- skrzywił się tak, jak to czasami robił dorosły Snape- Lilly, dobrze wiesz co do ciebie czuję, ale… To za wiele. Przez siedem lat odpychałaś mnie i przyjmowałaś z powrotem, gdy to tobie było wygodne. Dlatego pytam co chcesz?

Zeszła ze stolika i pogłaskała Snape'a po twarzy. Musiała wysoko unieść rękę, bo był wyższy od niej.

- Sev… Nie bądź dla mnie taki chłodny. Przypominasz mi teraz Notta, McNaira i tę wiedźmę, Black. Czy też Lestrange, bo pewnie na dniach wyjdzie za mąż.

- Lilly, jutro koniec szkoły, a tobie dzisiaj zebrało się na poprawianie mnie?- parsknął- Przejdź do rzeczy i nie traktuj mnie, jak idioty.

- Chcę, żebyś przyszedł na mój ślub- wyrzuciła szybko i nie tylko ona cofnęła się na widok zmiany na twarzy Snape'a.

- Och, jasne! Wiesz, Sev, przez tyle lat zwodziłam cię i dawałam ci nadzieję, ale nie obrażaj się, bo tak naprawdę to wychodzę za Pottera!- zaśmiał się histerycznie- Lilly, ty powinnaś być w Slytherinie z takimi umiejętnościami grania na uczuciach! Jesteś w tym wybitnie podobna do Belli. Skoro jednak bawimy się…

Nie zdążyła unieść różdżki, a już Snape trzymał jej ramiona i całował ją z dziką pasją. Fred skrzywił się, a George krzyknął: „brawo!". Harry poczuł się… źle. Jego matka była taką… taką… Sam nie umiał powiedzieć kim. Snape w końcu puścił dziewczynę i zaśmiał się.

- Proszę, proszę… Na dniach wychodzi za mąż, a z pasją całuje wrednego Ślizgona.

Uniosła różdżkę i przeklęła go, ale bez problemu odbił klątwę.

- Nigdy nie byłaś w tym specjalnie dobra- ruszył w kierunku drzwi i zatrzymał się przy nich, po czym powiedział cicho przez ramię- Jeśli spotkamy się po przeciwnych stronach różdżek, to lepiej mnie zabij.

Biały pokój.

- To ostatnie wspomnienie z czasów szkolnych. Przez następne dwa lata nie widziałem Severusa, jednak sporo o nim słyszałem. Stał się najbliższy Voldemortowi i tylko jego się słuchał. Jego nazwisko stało się nienawidzone i przerażało ludzi. Człowiek, którego nigdzie nie widać, ale słyszy, prawa ręka Lorda Voldemorta. Jednak pewnego dnia Severus podsłuchał pewną przepowiednię, którą wygłosiła profesor Trelawney i od razu zaniósł ją swojemu panu. Tego dnia dostałem sowę z wiadomością, że Severus chciałby się ze mną widzieć. W przeciwieństwie do całego świata czarodziejów wiedziałem, co spowodowało, że stał się, kim się stał. W normalnych okolicznościach, bez problemów rodzinnych i… przyjacielskich, zapewne przerósłby siłą i wiedzą mnie oraz Voldemorta. Zgodziłem się na spotkanie. Było ono punktem zwrotnym w całej wojnie.

Gabinet Dumbledora. Drzwi otwierają się i wchodzi Snape, który wciąż wygląda młodo, czarne szaty powiewają wokół. Wygląda, jakby ktoś przypiekał go żywcem.

- Severusie, miło cię widzieć. Co się tu sprowadza?

- Prośba, błaganie, cokolwiek…- stał, wyłamując palce- Przepowiednia tej kobiety dotyczy dziecka urodzonego w lipcu, z rodziców czarodziejów, którzy dwukrotnie oparli się Czarnemu Panu. I on myśli, że to Lilly! Jest przekonany, że przepowiednia dotyczy jej, Pottera i ich syna, Harry'ego! BŁAGAM, zrób coś! Cokolwiek!

Łzy leciały mu po policzkach, wydawał się niemalże szalony. Dumbledore patrzył na niego z lekkim wstrętem.

- Przecież to ty przekazałeś tą przepowiednię, a teraz chcesz, żeby uratować jej ofiary? Tylko dlatego, że to twoja przyjaciółka?

- Tak- powiedział cicho- Donosząc wiedziałem, że ktoś zginie, ale kiedy dowiedziałem się kto… To mnie otrzeźwiło. Od początku, gdy dowiedziałem się na czym polegają zadania Śmierciożerców czułem do tego wstręt. Rzucanie się na mugoli z magią, to to samo, co mnie robił mój ojciec. Bicie niewinnego człowieka, który nie ma jak się bronić! Jednak dopiero teraz znalazłem odwagę, na przeciwdziałanie. Uratuj ją, proszę! Uratuj ICH! Niech nawet Potter przeżyje, byleby ona była szczęśliwa! BŁAGAM!

Padł na kolana i kulił się na podłodze w błagalnej pozie. Dumbledore patrzył na niego szacującym wzrokiem.

- Co mi dasz w zamian?

- Wszystko.

- Nawet swoje życie?

Snape skinął głową i patrzył na niego z nadzieją.

- Cokolwiek zechcesz. Tylko uratuj ją.

Dumbledore skinął głową, podszedł do kominka i rzucił pył mówiąc:

- Alastorze, chodź do mnie na chwilę- spojrzał na Snape'a- Podnieś się Severusie. Chciałbym żebyś złożył Wieczystą Przysięgę.

- Dobrze.

Moody, gdy tylko wyszedł z kominka wyciągnął rożdżkę i rzucił klątwę w kierunku Snape'a, który jakby od niechcenia ją odbił.

- Alastorze! Severus jest tutaj z mojej woli. Złoży Wieczystą Przysięgę i chciałbym, żebyś był gwarantem.

- Pozwalasz, by ten Śmierciożerca cię oszukiwał?!

- Ułożyłem słowa Przysięgi w taki sposób, by nie miał sposobu by nas oszukać.

- Jasne… Dobra, no to zaczynamy. Podajcie sobie dłonie.

- Severusie Snape, czy przysięgasz, że będziesz słuchał poleceń Głowy Zakonu Feniksa?

- Przysięgam- z różdżki Szalonookiego wystrzelił język ognia i oplótł złączone dłonie.

- Czy przysięgasz, że nie zdradzisz sprawy Zakonu Feniksa?

- Przysięgam- drugi język ognia.

- Czy przysięgasz, że nie pozwolisz, aby jakikolwiek uczeń Hogwartu został zabity, chyba, że będzie to sprzeczne z rozkazami?

- Przysięgam.

Trzeci język ognia owinął się wokół ich dłoni, a Szalonooki cicho wymruczał:

- Jak powiedziane zostało, niech się tak stanie.

Zmiana scenerii- gabinet Dumbledora, Snape wchodzi przez drzwi i z ponurym wyrazem twarzy.

- Mają Prewettów- rzucił szybko- Za dwie godziny ma się odbyć egzekucja. Ja mam tego dokonać.

Pani Weasley złapała się za usta, a reszta jej rodziny zatrzęsła się. Harry dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że pani Weasley była z domu Prewett i jej obaj bracia zginęli w pierwszej wojnie.

- Tak też myślałem, kiedy Molly wysłała mi wiadomość, że nie wracają do domu, a ciebie nie było w łóżku.

- Jest sposób, by ich uratować, Dumbledore. Mogę to zrobić.

- Będziesz musiał się jednak ujawnić?

- Tak, ale prawdopodobnie i tak podczas ich ucieczki zginę- wzruszył ramionami- Tak będzie lepiej.

- Nie- powiedział cicho dyrektor- Przykro mi, ale jesteś dla nas zbyt cenny.

- BŁAGAM, pozwól mi ich uratować!- huknął pięściami o pulpit biurka, łzy świeciły w jego oczach- Nie mogę ich zabić! Jak ja później spojrzę w oczy ich siostry?! W oczy ich siostrzeńców?! Błagam, Dumbledore, błagam…

- Przykro mi, ale nie. I to jest rozkaz- dodał stanowczym tonem. Snape wyprostował się na swoją imponującą wysokość.

- Wspaniale, zrobię jak każesz. I, oczywiście, to ja będę tym złym.

- Trzeba było nie zostawać Śmierciożercą.

- Trzeba było zostawić mnie w domu i pozwolić, żeby mój ojciec zatłukł mnie na śmierć.

Lochy, coś co było chyba pokojem Snape'a i Dumbledore wchodzący do środka. Przed Snape'em stało kilka opróżnionych butelek Ognistej, a on sam leżał rozciągnięty na łóżku i płakał.

- Severusie…

- WYNOŚ SIĘ!- ryknął, podskakując. Wszystkich uderzyło, jak bardzo się postarzał przez te kilka dni i jak wielka boleść wykrzywiała jego twarz- MIAŁEŚ JĄ OCHRONIĆ!!! OBIECAŁEŚ!!!

- Nie obiecałem… Przypomnij sobie. Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że nie pozwolę, by zginęli.

- Ty…- Snape zaczął się śmiać cicho, po czym ryknął histerycznym, upiornym śmiechem i dopiero po chwili był w stanie mówić- Jesteś w tym równie dobry, co Czarny Pan. Jesteście siebie warci. Przeklęci szachiści.

- To nie była moja wina. Lilly i James zaufali nie tej osobie, co trzeba.

- On nie zginął, wiesz?- zaśmiał się, wyraźnie pijany- Wiele razy mówił, że jego jest więcej niż jeden.

- Co?! Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?!- ryknął Dumbledore, a Snape uśmiechnął się paskudnie i to uśmiechem, który Harry widział przez siedem lat. Wiedział, że to od tej chwili Snape pogrążył się w smutku, złości i przez to stał się taki gorzki i złośliwy.

- Nie pytałeś- zachichotał- Tego nie uwzględniłeś w swojej Przysiędze. Jesteśmy kwita. Ten… dzieciak, przeżył?

- Tak. Lilly ochroniła go swoim ciałem.

- Potęga miłości, co?- skrzywił się- Będzie magiczny, prawda?

- Tak. Już wykazuje pewne zdolności.

Snape skinął głową i spojrzał niepewnie.

- Jak… jak wygląda?

- Skóra zdarta z Jamesa, jedynie oczy ma po Lilly. Klątwa Voldemorta pozostawiła mu bliznę na czole w kształcie błyskawicy.

- Pozwól mi go pilnować- powiedział cicho i ziewnął, kładąc się i przymykając oczy- To ostatnie, co mi po niej zostało…

Gabinet Dumbledora. Snape krzyczał.

- Mogłeś mi powiedzieć!!! Że też te durne dzieciaki stanęły naprzeciw Czarnego Pana!!! PO CO ja go chroniłem przez zakichane jedenaście lat?! Żeby zabił się w przebłysku cholernej, gryfońskiej odwagi?!

- Nie krzycz, głowa mnie boli- Dumbledore cicho westchnął- Harry będzie musiał stykać się z Voldemortem prawdopodobnie przez całe swoje życie. Im szybciej przywyknie do tej myśli, tym lepiej.

- Och, jasne. A ty, Severusie siedź na tyłku i patrz na to, jak się zabija, pociągając za sobą swoich przyjaciół- sarknął, po czym złapał się za głowę- Jakim cudem ta przeklęta Granger rozwiązała moją zagadkę?! Nawet ty i Filius nie umieliście przez nią przejść!

- Najwidoczniej trafił się kolejny wybitny umysł. Oby skończyła lepiej, niż ty.

- Z Potterem, jako przyjacielem?- prychnął- Wątpię. Ten chłopak to cały James. Ta sama pewność siebie, to samo przekonanie o tym, że jest wyjątkowy. I to samo podejście do mojej osoby.

Druga klasa, to było pewne, bo na biurku Dumbledora leżał zakrwawiony miecz Gryffindora. Snape patrzył na niego ponuro.

- Jak mówisz?

- Horkruksy. To są…

- Wiem, czym są horkruksy, Dumbledore- warknął i oparł się o oparcie fotela- Więc o to mu chodziło. _Jest mnie więcej niż jedna osoba_. Pytanie ile osób?

- I skąd o tym wiedział?

- To łatwe. Dział Ksiąg Zakazanych, trzeci regał po lewej, ósma półka od dołu, _Najczarniejsza magia_ autorstwa Dominika z Avinion. Jako prefekt naczelny Czarny Pan musiał mieć dostęp do tych książek.

- Naprawdę przeczytałeś wszystkie książki z biblioteki?- zachichotał Dumbledore, a Snape parsknął.

- Naprawdę. Mówiłem, że będę pierwszy. Co mi przypomina, że ktoś mi zwinął skórkę boomslanga z magazynu.

- I nawet wiem kto- Dumbledore uśmiechnął się- Albo Harry, albo Ron, albo Hermiona. Byli pewni, że Dziedzicem Slytherina jest pan Malfoy, więc nielegalnie uwarzyli Eliksir Wielosokowy.

- Wielosokowy?- Snape zaśmiał się paskudnie- Nie przypominam sobie żadnego ucznia, od klasy pierwszej do siódmej, który byłby w stanie go zrobić.

- Panna Granger go uwarzyła.

- CO?! Chcesz mi wmówić, że drugoklasistka uwarzyła eliksir na poziomie wyższym niż owutemy?! W takim razie należy ją ukarać! Mogli się potruć!

- Sama się ukarała. Zamiast włosa panny Buldstrode dała włos jej kota- zachichotał- Przez kilka miesięcy leżała w skrzydle szpitalnym, cała w futrze.

Ponownie gabinet Dumbledora. Snape siedział skrzywiony.

- Próbowałem go zatrzymać. Nawet przestałem być złośliwy! Mówiłem mu, że jeśli tam pójdzie to albo go zabiją, albo zostanie złapany i Potter zacznie siebie obwiniać. Albo jeszcze lepiej, że mnie będzie za to obwiniał. Bo właśnie to robi, no nie? Jeden z drugim idioci!

- Aż tak ci przeszkadza bycie tym złym?

- Dumbledore, ciebie nienawidzi jedynie twój brat za to, że przez przypadek zabiłeś swoją siostrę- warknął, a starszy mężczyzna zacisnął usta- No, jeszcze Czarny Pan i Śmierciożercy, a mnie nienawidzą Śmierciożercy i cała reszta społeczeństwa. Znosisz mnie jedynie ty i Czarny Pan. Cudowne pocieszenie. Mam tego dosyć, Dumbledore. Znajdź kogoś innego na moje miejsce, ja nie daję rady. Wracam obolały, niezdolny się ruszyć, we krwi mam więcej adrenaliny niż jest to dozwolone, serce mi wali… Mam dość tego ciągłego poczucia, że ktoś wbije mi sztylet w plecy, jeśli chociaż na chwilę opuszczę różdżkę. Dodaj do tego irytujących półgłówków, którzy nawet nie potrafią porządnie pisać i czytać, skoro powodują wybuchy. Taki Longbottom, na przykład. Nie mogę się doczekać kiedy się go pozbędę ze swoich zajęć.

- Kolejny wyrzut sumienia?- Dumbledore przyjrzał mu się uważnie- Nie masz powodu, żeby się obwiniać.

- Mogłem wcześniej wymyślić Eliksir Rodwana- mruknął- Frank i Alicja byliby normalni, a ich dzieciak miałby choć trochę więcej rozumu, bo jego ojciec był wyjątkowo zdolny.

- Ty za wieloma rzeczami się przejmujesz.

- A mam coś innego do roboty? Zabierz to ze mnie, proszę…

- Nie, nie mogę. Jesteś jedyną osobą, która jest tak blisko Voldemorta. Ufa ci nawet bardziej niż Belli i Lucjuszowi. Tego nie da się zastąpić. Przykro mi, ale zostajesz i to jest moje ostatnie słowo.

Snape zwiesił głowę i ciężko westchnął.

Snape siedział przed Dumbledorem.

- Ile razy w życiu cię o coś prosiłem?

- Cztery, Severusie.

- Teraz nadszedł piąty raz- schował twarz w dłoniach- Zabierz ją ode mnie. Znajdź Granger inne miejsce do przebywania przez te godziny.

- Zrobiła coś złego? Wiesz dobrze, że nie masz łatwego charakteru, ale…

- To nie to!- poderwał się na nogi i zaczął chodzić w kółko- Tutaj chodzi o mnie. Za dobrze czuję się w jej towarzystwie. Nieraz mówię rzeczy, o które bym się nawet nie podejrzewał. Dumbledore, ja… ja ją obserwuję, śnię o niej! To jest chore! Zabierz ją ode mnie!

Starszy mężczyzna patrzył na niego zdziwiony i po chwili uśmiechnął się.

- Ona ci się podoba!- rzucił odkrywczym tonem. Snape skrzywił się.

- Nawet bardzo- mruknął- I to nie jest odpowiednie. Dlatego proszę… nie, BŁAGAM, zabierz ją ode mnie! Nie mam ani czasu, ani ochoty, ani zdrowia na jakieś głupoty.

- Miłość to wspaniałe uczucie i na pewno nie jest głupotą. O co ci chodzi tak naprawdę?

Snape westchnął ciężko- wiedział, że z Dumbledorem nie będzie łatwo. Znał go za dobrze.

- Naprawdę nie chcę tego czuć, zwłaszcza, że…- przymknął oczy i wyrzucił z siebie to, czego bał się najbardziej- Nie chcę po raz kolejny być zraniony. To za bardzo boli.

Gabinet dyrektorki, na fotelu siedziała Hermiona.

- Czy coś się stało, panie profesorze? To chyba nie moi rodzice?

- Nie. Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać na temat dzisiejszej nocy.

Dziewczyna zarumieniła się po koniuszki uszu i łzy napłynęły jej do oczu.

- Więc pan wie?

- Owszem. Ciężko było to wyciągnąć z Severusa, ale w końcu powiedział mi. Zresztą, tak właściwie to Harry i Ron dali mi wskazówkę. Wpadli tutaj krzycząc, że profesor Snape zrobił coś Hermionie, bo całymi dniami płacze.

- Skopię im tyłki, przysięgam- wymamrotała, po czym wzruszyła ramionami- Co chce pan jeszcze wiedzieć, skoro najwyraźniej profesor Snape podzielił się z panem wszystkimi informacjami?

- Nie powiedział mi jednego, bo sam tego nie wie. Co cię do tego skłoniło? Współczucie? Żal? Tęsknota za panem Wesleyem, który ciebie nie chce?

- Oczywiście, że nie!- krzyknęła, po czym przygryzła zęby- Moja mama zawsze mi mówiła, że jeśli naprawdę mi na czymś zależy, to powinnam to brać. Ron podobał mi się, przyznaję, ale… Jakoś nie czułam do niego pociągu. Profesor Snape zawsze był niemiły, nieuprzejmy, złośliwy i jakie tylko przymiotniki można wymyślić. Jednak kiedy musiałam w jego towarzystwie spędzać kilka godzin dziennie… Na początku był to szacunek, później podziw dla jego umysłu, a jeszcze później… Nie wiem skąd to się wzięło, jednak na każde spotkanie czekałam z nerwową radością, serce biło mi szybciej i ciężko mi było nie wpatrywać się w niego. Najpierw myślałam, że to kwestia umysłu profesora Snape'a, jednak zaczęłam zauważać różne inne szczegóły. Sposób w jaki się uśmiecha nagle wydał mi się czarujący, oczy, które dotąd opisywałam jako ciemne i chłodne, stały się przekorne i śliczne. Jego wzrost doprowadzał mnie do szału, a nie daj Merlinie stanął obok mnie to prawie mdlałam- zaśmiała się cicho- Jakby Ron czy Harry to usłyszeli, to pewnie by się załamali ostatecznie. Profesor Snape ma w sobie to „coś" co mnie przyciąga, chociaż nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia co to może być. Kiedy powiedział mi pan, że odtąd mam przebywać gdzie indziej i, że on ma mnie dosyć, poczułam, jakby wyrywano mi coś cennego. Profesor Snape z kolei stwierdził, że mu przeszkadzam. Chciałam więc, choć jeden jedyny raz zbliżyć się do niego. Zakradłam się do pokoju profesora Snape'a, zabrałam mu różdżkę i pocałowałam. Chciałam tylko tyle i nigdy bym nie podejrzewała, że tak zareaguje. Chciałam tego i byłam szczęśliwa- skrzywiła się- Rankiem jednak powiedział mi wiele przykrych rzeczy, w które nie mogłam uwierzyć. Nie po tym, jak mnie traktował w nocy. Więc żeby mnie upewnić uderzył mnie. Odrzucenie, ból i wszystkie tego typu uczucia spowodowały, że cały czas płakałam. Teraz jestem nieco silniejsza.

Profesor Dumbledore uśmiechnął się smutno i skinął głową.

- Dziękuję, że mi to wytłumaczyłaś i dziękuję, że zrobiłaś to wszystko z powodu miłości.

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.

- A co mi po tym skoro on mnie nie chce?

Były wakacje, korytarze puste. Snape stał w jednym z okien i spoglądał na boisko Quidditcha nerwowo. Dumbledore podszedł do niego.

- Czy ty możesz tak po prostu sobie spacerować po zamku?

- Muszę cię o coś zapytać i borykam się z tym od dobrego miesiąca. Dlaczego powiedziałeś Hermionie, że jej nie chcesz?

- Bo nie jestem dla niej odpowiedni. Jest wielu młodszych, przystojniejszych i bez mrocznej przeszłości chłopaków, którzy chętnie ją wezmą.

- Ale ona chce ciebie.

- Bo jest młoda i głupia- powiedział jadowicie- Dumbledore, jak sobie wyobrażasz reakcję Weasleyów i Pottera? Ma dwóch najlepszych przyjaciół i rodziny obu skrzywdziłem. Śmierć Potterów to moja wina. Śmierć Prewettów to moja wina, chociaż Molly nie wie, kto podniósł na nich różdżkę. W dodatku nigdy dla żadnego z Weasleyów nie byłem miły.

- Byłeś miły dla Billa i Charliego.

- Bo oni jedyni w tej rodzinie najpierw myślą, potem działają. Poza tym nie licząc Malfoya i Granger, byli najzdolniejszymi uczniami na Eliksirach, jakich miałem nieszczęście uczyć. No, względnie jeszcze Ginewra myśli, a przynajmniej nie uprzedza się do ludzi, skoro jest z Draco.

- Unikasz tematu.

- Spytałeś o nich, to odpowiedziałem. Ty zboczyłeś z tematu. Nie byłem dla nich miły i wszyscy nienawidzą mnie tak samo, jak Czarnego Pana. Hermiona zna ich od siedmiu lat i jest przyjaciółką rodziny. Wyobrażasz sobie, że mówi im, że to mnie wybrała, podczas gdy wszyscy czekają na ogłoszenie zaręczyn między nią a tym półgłówkiem, Ronem, który zwodzi ją tak samo, jak mnie Lilly?

Ron drgnął, wiedząc, że to prawda. Zaczerwienił się po koniuszki uszu, bo spojrzenie jakim obdarzyła go jego matka zwiastowało mu szybką śmierć.

- Przyjaciele przyjaciółmi, Severusie, ale skoro ona tego chce? Jestem pewien, że zna konsekwencje.

- Nie, nie zna ich. Z całej siły stara się uzyskać akceptację społeczeństwa czarodziejów, a ja jestem wyrzutkiem. Półkrwi, Śmierciożerca z rękami pełnymi krwi niewinnych, szpieg, którego prawdziwej lojalności nie można określić… Jak to wszystko się skończy i przeżyję, to tylko cudem uniknę Azkabanu. Poza tym jestem starszy od niej o dwadzieścia lat i mógłbym być jej ojcem.

- Umysłowo ci dorasta.

- Dorasta?!- zaśmiał się głośno- Ona za kilka lat będzie w stanie zagiąć mnie w większości dziedzin magii! Jeśli tylko nie przyczepi się do tego półgłówka, który będzie próbował ściągnąć ją do swojego poziomu. Nie, Dumbledore, to jest poza wszelką dyskusją.

- A gdybyście mieli…- starszy mężczyzna przygryzł usta.

- Co? Nie mam wobec niej żadnych obowiązków, Dumbledore.

Następne wspomnienie- lochy Snape'a, jego pokój. Dumbledore wszedł, a Snape od razu rzucił szeptem:

- Ćśśś… Ciszej, Elodie śpi.

Pani Weasley od razu podeszła bliżej kołyski i uśmiechnęła się szeroko na widok małej. Reszta Weasleyów zrobiła to nieco z ociąganiem, ale po chwili wszyscy się uśmiechali. Dumbledore ze wspomnienia mówił:

- Jak ci idzie niańczenie?

- Cóż… Gdyby nie to, że wiem, że to dzieciak Weasleya, to byłoby to znacznie milsze. Wiesz co u Hermiony?

- Dobrze. Ostatnio coś chodzisz zgaszony.

- Nie mogę nic na to poradzić. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo bym chciał, żeby Elodie była moja. Po pierwsze pokochałem tego dzieciaka, jest cudowna. Po drugie… Miałbym jakiś powód, dla którego mógłbym zatrzymać Hermionę przy sobie- westchnął ciężko i zaśmiał się- Wtedy guzik by mnie obchodziło, czy będzie tego później żałować.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się pod nosem i rzucił:

- Wątpię, by żałowała. Skoro jednak nie jest twoja, to możesz tylko pomarzyć.

Snape od razu przestał się uśmiechać i w tym momencie Elodie zaczęła płakać.

- Widzisz co zrobiłeś? Obudziłeś ją!- podszedł szybko do kołyski, sprawnie wyjął dziewczynkę i nagle wszyscy, prócz prawdziwego Dumbledora otworzyli szeroko oczy. Snape uśmiechnął się, tak naprawdę uśmiechnął, czule i radośnie, a jego głos był miękki i pieszczotliwy- No, już… Już… Wstrętny Dumbledore cię obudził, tak?

- Ma-ma- zakwiliło dziecko i złapało Snape'a za szatę.

- Mama niedługo wróci, obiecuję. Wróci też twój ojciec-idiota, ale jakoś tą jego głupotę musisz znieść. No, już… Elodie, nie zmuszaj mnie do tego- dodał ponurym tonem, a pani Weasley krzyknęła z oburzeniem, by parsknąć śmiechem, gdy Snape zrobił kretyńską minę. Elodie zaczęła się śmiać wesoło, a Snape razem z nią- No i do czego ty mnie zmuszasz? Wredny bachor- cmoknął ją w czoło, a ona złapała go za nos- Coś ty go sobie tak upodobała? Wiem, że jest duży i wystający, ale to nie moja wina. A teraz śpij… Śpij, kochanie…

Usypiał ją trochę, aż w końcu zapadła cisza. Dumbledore uśmiechał się.

- Byłbyś wspaniałym ojcem.

Snape westchnął smutno.

- I codziennie żałuję, że nim nie jestem. Kiedy tak na nią patrzę, a nie jest przecież moja, to zastanawiam się jakim cudem mój ojciec mógł mnie tak bardzo nienawidzić- ściągnął brwi- Nawet, gdyby była charłakiem nie odrzuciłbym jej. To po prostu… niepojęte.

- To ty go otrułeś, prawda?

Snape zesztywniał i obrócił głowę, by nie patrzeć na dziewczynkę.

- Tak, ja. I było to jedyne morderstwo, którego nie żałuję. Powinienem zrobić to znacznie wcześniej, póki moja matka żyła. Ale ona go za bardzo kochała. Merlin wie za co.

- Na miłość nie ma reguł.

- Coś o tym wiem…

Ponownie pokój, tym razem bez kołyski i wszystkich dziecięcych akcesoriów. Snape wesoło pogwizdywał, ale za każdym razem kiedy spojrzał w róg, w którym stała kołyska, od razu przestawał. Dumbledore wszedł i uśmiechnął się.

- Minerwa mi powiedziała, że się dowiedziałeś. Jak się czujesz?

Snape uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Wspaniale! Elodie zawsze była cudowna, ale teraz kiedy wiem, że nie ma w niej ani jednej kropli krwi Weasleyów, tylko moja, to jestem w pełni szczęścia! Jeśli tylko uczucia Hermiony się nie zmieniły, to do końca życia jej nie puszczę!- po chwili jednak zagryzł zęby- Czy to właściwe?

- Oczywiście, ona tylko na to czeka- zachichotał Dumbledore.

- Nie o tym mówię. Czy ja mam prawo być szczęśliwy? Zabiłem tylu ludzi, bezpośrednio lub pośrednio. Przeze mnie tylu rodziców straciło swoje dzieci, dzieci zostały sierotami… Czy ja mam prawo być szczęśliwy?

- Severusie, od prawie dwudziestu lat pokutujesz. Codziennie stawiasz czoła niebezpieczeństwu, znosisz Cruciatusa za każde kłamstwo… Powinieneś być szczęśliwy.

- Ona zacznie tego żałować, tego się boję. Że kiedy przywyknę do jej obecności, ona odejdzie, bo będę wytykany palcami.

- Nikt nie będzie cię wytykał palcami.

- Jasne- sarknął i spojrzał ponuro na butelkę- Wiesz, że kiedyś przyszło mi do głowy, że upodobniam się do swojego ojca? Piłem nocami, dniami wyżywałem się na uczniach. Jednak od kiedy opiekowałem się Elodie nie ruszyłem nawet końcem miotły butelki… Teraz, kiedy ona jest u swoich dziadków, też nie czuję do tego pociągu. Głupie, co?

- Nieprawda. Całkowicie normalne. A nie będziesz wytykany palcami, bo zamierzam udowodnić wszystkim, że przez cały ten czas byłeś po naszej stronie.

- I co mi to da?- podciągnął szatę i spojrzał na Mroczny Znak- To pozostanie. Dobrze o tym wiesz. Dobra, przestaję się użalać nad sobą. Najpierw zedrę sobie na nią gardło, a potem będę trzymał do końca życia!

Wyszli z myślodsiewni i stanęli w pokoju. Pani Weasley odezwała się pierwsza:

- Dziękuję, że mi to pokazałeś, Albusie. Teraz… teraz rozumiem. Jednak to na ciebie jestem wściekła za śmierć moich braci.

- I powinnaś być. On nie miał możliwości sprzeciwić się mi. Przysięga została skonstruowana w taki sposób, żeby wypełniał każdy rozkaz. Pokazałem wam to wszystko, bo wiem, że teraz za żadne skarby świata Severus nie pozwoli Hermionie odejść. Ona liczy się z waszą opinią i uważa was za swoich przyjaciół. Czy mógłbym poznać wasze zdanie, czy potrzebujecie trochę czasu?

Pani Weasley odezwała się pierwsza.

- Nie, ja wiem. Będą u nas mile widziani, jako przyjaciele rodziny. Hermiona zawsze była dla mnie, jak córka, a teraz rozumiem również dlaczego Severus był, jaki się wydawał być i jaki był naprawdę. Nikt nie zasługuje na tak długą pokutę, jeśli tak bardzo żałuje swoich czynów.

- W pełni zgadzam się z Molly- dodał pan Weasley- Osobiście nigdy nie miałem nic do Severusa i wiedziałem, że jest po naszej stronie. Dobrze, że ktoś w końcu go zauważył.

- Kto by powiedział, że jestem uznawany przez niego za zdolnego, skoro zawsze mnie usadzał?- zachichotał Bill- Będzie u nas, w Muszelce, mile widziany.

- Hermioni dla mnie jak siostra- Fleur przytuliła się do Billa- Skoro ona tak go kochać, to ja w nim widzieć brat.

- Mnie i tak najczęściej nie ma w domu, co nie zmienia faktu, że nic do nich nie mam- Charlie patrzył ponuro na swoje młodsze rodzeństwo, z którym był największy problem. Percy podrapał się po nosie i poprawił okulary.

- Złamał wiele przepisów prawa czarodziejów i powinien zostać wsadzony do celi, bez względu na to, po czyjej stronie stał. Jestem mu wdzięczny za tą pomoc, ale… Jeśli będzie się pojawiał w naszym domu, to na ten czas będę znikał.

- Percy!

- Nie, mamo. Nie potrafię zmazać jego win jednym skreśleniem tylko dlatego, że przez tak długi czas starał się odpłacić winy.

- Percy ma trochę racji, chociaż nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek to powiem- Fred parsknął- Jednak Snape ma też dobrą stronę i powinienem dać mu drugą szansę. Zwłaszcza, że nikt inny nie potrafiłby znieść gadania Hermiony…

- …która pomimo wszystko jest dla nas jak siostra- dokończył George, a Fred skinął głową- Bez względu na to kogo sobie wybierze, będzie mile widziana. Poza tym mają śliczną córkę i chciałbym nauczyć ją kilku sztuczek, którymi…eee… umili wieczory rodziców.

- Jak już mówiłam, nie mam nic do niego- Ginny uśmiechnęła się- I wiem, dlaczego Hermiona go pokochała. Draco też na początku wydawał mi się zły, ale… No, nie wiem jak to powiedzieć.

Harry spojrzał na Rona, który był lekko blady.

- Harry? Ron?- profesor Dumbledore patrzył na nich niepewnie.

- Ja… ja nie wiedziałem, że moja mama taka była- Harry przygryzł wargę, próbując ubrać w słowa to, co czuł- Kiedy dowiedziałem się, kto jest ojcem Elodie, byłem pewien, że ktoś rzucił na nią klątwę. Snape pozbawił mnie rodziców i tego nigdy mu nie wybaczę. Sądzę jednak, że wystarczająco się nacierpiał. Zwłaszcza, że nie wiedziałem, że tak bardzo chciał powstrzymać Syriusza od pójścia do Ministerstwa. No i miał na mnie oko przez jedenaście lat. Pewnie przywyknę do jego obecności, bo szczęście Hermiony jest dla mnie najważniejsze.

Ron był już prawie zielony.

- Czuję się paskudnie, naprawdę paskudnie. Ja naprawdę się nią… bawiłem?

Wszyscy obecni rzucili wściekłe, bądź pełne obrzydzenia:

- Tak.

- Och… Ja… O, rany… No, nie chciałem! Sam nie wiedziałem, że ona za mną tak lata! Zauważyłem różnicę, gdy Snape z nią porozmawiał. Musiał jej powiedzieć, jak to w jego przypadku wyglądało i jak skończył, bo mówiła, że nie chce źle skończyć. Byłem wściekle zazdrosny, ale jest moją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Nie mam prawa wtrącać się w jej życie prywatne. Nie znoszę Snape'a, ale nie będę uciekał przed jego obecnością.


	25. Chapter 25

Snape czuł, że wszystko go boli. Sapnął, poruszył się i niepewnie otworzył oczy. Było ciemno, ale wyraźnie widział wszystkich Weasleyów stojących nad nim. Jęknął.

- Umarłem, jestem w piekle i za karę za grzechy muszę oglądać Weasleyów.

Tamci wybuchli śmiechem, obrócił głowę i spojrzał prosto na Hermionę.

- Umarłem na pewno- stwierdził, a ona jedynie parsknęła.

- I sądzisz, że ja również jestem ci zesłana jako kara za grzechy? Poczekaj, aż powiem o tym Elodie.

Przypomniał sobie, że miał jej coś powiedzieć. Podniósł się, usiadł i ryknął:

- JAK ŚMIAŁAŚ TRZYMAĆ W TAJEMNICY PRZEDE MNĄ, ŻE JESTEM OJCEM ELODIE?!

- Przynajmniej wiem, że ta klątwa nie wpłynęła zbyt mocno na twój organizm- mruknęła, zatykając sobie uszy i krzywiąc się.

- CZY TY WIESZ JAK JA SIĘ MĘCZYY…

Nie zdążył dokończyć, bo złapała go za uszy, pociągnęła w swoim kierunku i mocno pocałowała.

- No, nareszcie się zamknąłeś- mruknęła, wzbudzając śmiechy Weasleyów- A teraz idź i pomóż tym, którym potrzebna jest twoja wiedza! Już zbyt wiele czasu zmarnowałeś.

Wymamrotał kilka nieprzyjemnych słów, ale poszedł. Z uśmiechem samozadowolenia leczył Lupina.

- Źle cię oceniłem. Przepraszam- odezwał się wilkołak. Snape wzruszył ramionami.

- Trochę na to za późno, ale jestem w dobrym humorze, więc przyjmuję- uśmiechnął się lekko, a Lupin parsknął.

- Dzieci zmieniają ludzi, co?

- Ta… SKĄD WIESZ?!

- Cóż… Nie było to tajemnicą od dłuższego czasu- zachichotał- Wpadnijcie kiedyś do nas z Elodie. Ted nie ma z kim się bawić. Kto wie, może coś z tego wyjdzie…

- Po moim trupie- warknął- Niech twój syn trzyma łapy z daleka od mojej córeczki.

- Raczej niech ona nie świeci oczami.

- Może sobie robić, co chce!

- On też!

Tonks patrzyła na nich, jak na idiotów.

- Severus, nie masz jeszcze kilku osób do opatrzenia?

- Tak, już sobie idę- burknął, po czym westchnął- To jeszcze się zgadamy, co?

Lupin wybuchnął śmiechem. Kiedy skończył opatrywać wszystkich, których się dało, był strasznie zmęczony. Podszedł do niego Dumbledore z kubkiem.

- Masz, herbata.

- Kawy nie ma?

Starszy mężczyzna stuknął różdżką w naczynie i po chwili dobiegł ich przyjemny zapach świeżo parzonej kawy. Upił łyk i westchnął.

- Ilu po naszej stronie?

- Dwudziestu, w tym ośmiu uczniów.

Skinął ponuro głową.

- Mogło być gorzej. Jednak mamy szczęście. Dzisiaj byli obecni wszyscy Śmierciożercy. Przeszedłem się po trupach i sprawdziłem. Z nich wszystkich żyję jedynie ja i Lucjusz. Co z nim zrobisz?

- Będę robił co mógł, żeby nie trafił do Azkabanu. Pomógł ci i nie chcę rozbijać jego rodziny. Jest jeszcze jedna rzecz. Alastorze- skinął palcem na mężczyznę, który krwawił obficie ze skroni- Czym oberwałeś?

- _Incentio domini_- mruknął Snape- Nawet z małej ranki można wykrwawić się na śmierć, bo krew nie krzepnie. Daj mi to- skupił się i powiedział- _Incendio minimus_.

Krew od razu przestała lecieć, a Moody westchnął.

- Od razu lepiej. Dzięki, Snape. Dzięki za wszystko.

Wzniósł oczy do nieba i sarknął:

- Jakiś dzień dobroci dla nietoperzy? Wszyscy mi dziękują i przepraszają.

- Nie gadaj, tylko podaj mi rękę.

Dumbledore złapał za rękę Snape'a, a Moody podniósł różdżkę i zaczął mówić.

- Albusie Dumbledore, czy zwalniasz Severusa Snape'a ze wszelkich zobowiązań, jakie wobec ciebie miał?

- Zrzekam się- płomień pojawił się między ich dłońmi i jakby został wessany przez różdżkę Moody'ego. Snape zrozumiał co właśnie robią. Odwracają Wieczystą Przysięgę. Zwalniają go z niej.

- Czy pozwalasz mu na porzucenie wszelkich obowiązków względem Zakonu Feniksa?

- Pozwalam.

- Czy zwalniasz go z obowiązku chronienia uczniów Hogwartu?

- Zwalniam.

Kiedy ostatni płomień zniknął Snape poczuł nagle dziwną lekkość, jakby ciężar, który zawsze gdzieś tam był, znikł. Spojrzał niepewnie na Dumbledora.

- Dlaczego?

- Dlatego, że zasługujesz na bycie wolnym człowiekiem. Idź i ciesz się swoją wolnością.

Skinął głową i ruszył w kierunku zamku. Pendant wskazywał, że gdzieś tam jest Hermiona. Po drodze napotkał Minerwę, która lekko utykała.

- Chyba już nigdy nie pobiegnę w maratonie- skrzywiła się, po czym uśmiechnęła- Mam nadzieję, że nie będę musiała szukać nowego Mistrza Eliksirów?

- Nie. Zostanę choćby po to, żeby móc ci grać na nerwach- powiedział zjadliwie.

- Pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniają… Mam nadzieję, że będę mogła zastąpić Elodie drugą babcię.

- Chyba prababcię- mruknął i oberwał w głowę. Parsknął i już miał ruszyć dalej, gdy usłyszał, jak ktoś go woła. Obrócił się nerwowo i zauważył całą familię Weasleyów razem z Harrym, Draconem, Lucjuszem i Narcyzą.

- CZEGO?! Nie widzicie, że się spieszę?!

- Hermiona może poczekać- Molly podeszła do niego i podała mu dłoń- Wybaczam ci, Severusie. Wybaczam ci, że zabiłeś moich braci. I mam nadzieję często was widywać w naszym domu. Mówię to w imieniu całej mojej rodziny.

- Że co?! Ach… Dumbledore pewnie wam nagadał jakichś bzdur? Wybacz mi, Molly, ale wtedy byłem Śmierciożercą i nie miałem jak żałować twoich braci. Więc sobie daruj.

- Nie nagadał nam bzdur, tylko pokazał wspomnienia.

Nachmurzył się i zacisnął pięści.

- Jak wiele?!- warknął wściekle.

- Cóż… Na tyle, byśmy lepiej cię zrozumieli. I… wybaczam ci.

Przytuliła go i w tym momencie poczuł, że coś w nim ustępuje. Jakaś ulga. Schował twarz w dłoni, odepchnął kobietę i czym prędzej uciekł. Nie mógł przecież rozpłakać się przed Potterem! Biegł tam, gdzie przywoływał go pendant. Wpadł do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru i nie zważając na obecność uczniów młodszych klas ruszył w kierunku sypialni dziewcząt. Rozległy się piski przerażenia, ale on kierował się do pokoju siódmej klasy. Otworzył drzwi jednym ruchem, zamknął i rzucił się do przodu, by przytulić z całych sił Hermionę, która stała nad Parvati Patil i podawała jej właśnie wodę.

- Severus, co się stało? Możesz mnie puścić? Muszę pomóc Parvati.

- Mogę poczekać- zaśmiała się cicho dziewczyna i dodała- Dziękuję, profesorze, że uleczył pan moją siostrę i Lavender.

Zaśmiał się we włosy Hermiony, czując, że z oczu lecą mu łzy.

- Czy dzisiaj wszyscy muszą mi wybaczać?! Panno Patil, ja jestem mordercą, Śmierciożercą! Jak, do diabła, możesz mi dziękować?!

- Mogę. Christopher Dawn jest moim kuzynem i powiedział mi co pan dla niego zrobił.

- Jesteś głupia tak samo, jak reszta tego zamku- mruknął, ale po chwili westchnął, mocniej przytulając do siebie Hermionę, która oddała mu uścisk- Ale dziękuję… Bardzo dziękuję.

- Zapiszę sobie ten dzień w kalendarzu- zaśmiała się Parvati, lekko kaszląc- Profesor Snape dziękuje Gryfonce.

- Severus, później do ciebie przyjdę, dobrze?- Hermiona odepchnęła go, po czym wspięła się na palce i delikatnie pocałowała go w usta- Obiecuję.

- Będę u siebie. Zdrowiej i szybko się stąd wynoś, Patil.

- Zawsze taki uprzejmy, co?- dosłyszał jeszcze jej chichot. Ze spokojną twarzą przeszedł przez pokój wspólny i ruszył do swoich lochów. Przed drzwiami gabinetu zauważył Malfoyów.

- O, nie…- jęknął- Lucjuszu, jeśli zamierzasz mi dziękować, to przysięgam, że osobiście cię uduszę.

- W takim razie nic nie powiem- zaśmiał się i podał mu rękę- Wpadnij do nas z… z…

- Ona ma na imię Hermiona- warknął. Narcyza przepraszająco się uśmiechnęła.

- Ciężko nam porzucić dawny styl, ale na pewno to zrobimy. Od miesięcy powoli nasze postrzeganie życia się zmieniało i… Muszę ci przyznać, że Hermiona Granger jest dla ciebie odpowiednia- zaśmiała się cicho- A przynajmniej z tego co mówi Draco, jest w stanie prowadzić z tobą rozmowę na równej stopie. Chciałabym was widzieć w naszym domu. I… umieram z chęci zobaczenia Elodie.

- Zawsze będziesz moim przyjacielem- Lucjusz ścisnął mu dłoń- I zawsze będę żałował, że cię w to wciągnąłem.

- Daj spokój, sam bym w to się wciągnął. Zbyt mocno pragnąłem wiedzy i siły, więc poszedłem na skróty.

- Przyłączam się do prośby Narcyzy. Przychodźcie do nas czasem.

- A ja chciałbym, by był pan moim drużbą na ślubie z Ginny- wtrącił cicho Draco.

- Oczywiście, jak mógłbym odmówić? A teraz jeśli pozwolicie… Potrzebuję trochę samotności.

- W takim razie do zobaczenia.

Wszedł do swojego pokoju i zachwycał się ciszą, jaka zapadła. Położył się na łóżku i zasnął w jednej chwili


	26. Chapter 26

Obudziło go łaskotanie w nosie. Kichnął i usiadł niemal wydłubując nosem oko Hemriony.

- Auć… Bolało- zaśmiała się.

- Trzeba było pchać się tak blisko?

- Trochę czasu mi zajęło pomaganie tym, którzy dochodzą do siebie. Stałeś się bohaterem wojennym, wiesz?

- Wspaniale- sarknął- Tego mi jeszcze brakowało. Co ich wszystkich wzięło na dziękowanie i przepraszanie?!

- Uznali, że odpokutowałeś swoje winy. Teraz jednak porozmawiajmy o czymś innym. Gdzie jest Elodie?

- U twoich rodziców- uśmiechnął się i pogłaskał ją po włosach- Ty idiotko, dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś, że jestem jej ojcem?

- Nie chciałam, żebyś uznał, że w ten sposób próbuję cię do siebie przywiązać. Jeśli dalej mnie nie chcesz, to zostawię ci ją, więc nie musisz się zmuszać.

- Pokładałem w twój rozum zbyt wiele wiary- mruknął- Jestem dla ciebie za stary, za brzydki, mam kiepską przeszłość i już zawsze będę wytykany palcami. I ty kogoś takiego chcesz?

- Nie mogłeś zadać mi tego pytania w marcu?!- krzyknęła- Och, więc to dlatego?! Ty durniu! Ty ośle! Ty… ty wredny, tłustowłosy, przerośnięty nietoperzu z lochów!!!

- Szacunek, Granger- warknął odruchowo, po czym się poprawił- To znaczy: nie przeginaj, Hermiono.

- Sądzisz, że nie wiedziałam wtedy ile masz lat, jak wyglądasz, jaką masz przeszłość i, że ludzie niezbyt cię lubią? Faktycznie, wielka wiara w mój rozum! Twój wiek mi nie przeszkadza. Podobasz mi się z wyglądu, tylko mógłbyś coś z tymi włosami zrobić.

- To szampon- mruknął czerwieniąc się- Dzięki temu opary z kociołków nie niszą mi ich.

- Jesteś na swój sposób przystojny, Severusie i przede wszystkim podobasz się mi. Uważam cię za atrakcyjnego, więc uznaj, że taki jesteś- przysunęła się bliżej i wymruczała mu w ucho- Nigdy niczyje ciało, niczyj zapach nie doprowadzał mnie do takiego szaleństwa.

- Hermiono, albo się ode mnie odsuniesz- wymamrotał, mocno zaciskając pięści- Albo cię zaatakuję i nawet nie myśl, że wyjdziesz z tego pokoju przez następne kilka dni.

Zachichotała, ale odsunęła się na odpowiednią odległość. Chwalił Merlina, że miał upodobanie do obszernych szat, które skrywały teraz pewien problem.

- Muszę się zapytać… Czy wciąż mnie chcesz?

- Oczywiście, a czy ty nie masz mnie już tylko za substytut prostytutki?

- Nigdy ciebie za to nie miałem! Musiałem jakoś cię przekonać, że to nie ma sensu! Ja… Uch, nie mogę tego powiedzieć- nachmurzył się i założył ręce na piersi. W końcu odetchnął, przyciągnął ją do siebie i mocno pocałował. Po dłuższej chwili powiedział głosem ociekającym jadem- Uważasz się za mądrą, prawda? Więc powinnaś zrozumieć co mam na myśli.

Zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i usiadła na nim okrakiem, uciskając pewne miejsce i śmiejąc się, gdy wyczuła w jakim jest stanie.

- Rozumiem bardzo dobrze. Nie na darmo mają mnie za najzdolniejszą czarownicę od czasów Roweny Rawenclaw.

- Panno Granger, ma pani szlaban na następne dwa dni.

Notka od autorki:

Jak zwykle- komentarze mile widziane


End file.
